Aftermath
by newyork24-7
Summary: Felicity and the Baron deal with the aftermath of the events of the series finale. Rated T at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**I remember watching this programme when it was first released, and I recently got the dvd to watch. Which was when I decided I wanted to write a story about what could have been after the series ended.**

**I hope you read and enjoy :)**

**And as ever all thoughts are welcome.**

* * *

><p>A chill had descended over the island in the last few weeks, the previous pleasant warmth of the summer days fading and being replaced by a biting wind as the month of October came to fruition. The flimsy summer dresses that the island women had previously favoured and had caught the attentions of so many soldiers, were replaced with heavier, drabber dresses, and on particularly harsh days the stockings were even substituted with wool tights as the winter coats made their reappearance.<p>

It was a similar story with the soldiers, their uniforms for the most part remained unchanged but now covered with heavy coats and leather gloves added to the repertoire on particularly bitter days. The new look managing to gain them even more appreciative looks.

Despite being wrapped up and supposedly protected from the elements, Felicity still felt her eyes water as she cycled along the coastal road, where the wind was unsurprisingly particularly harsh. She bit back a shiver as she pressed forward, she'd hit the wooded area soon, where at least the trees would offer her a small form of protection.

Her legs were burning from the exertion of riding into town and back, her food laden basket combining with the wind to add that little bit of extra resistance to her journey that she simply didn't need. Although she would have thought after four months of this she'd be used to it - apparently not.

Her bike shook and wobbled as Lieutenant Walker's motorcycle and sidecar whizzed past her, only an inch or so away from sending her flying into the verge, and as a result she was forced to pause in an attempt to stop herself from toppling over. Wincing slightly, she dismounted her bike and holding it upright, took a moment to stare out over the bay, her eyes fixing on the dazzling blue of the water, the image of James and Philip on that Godforsaken boat flashing through her mind.

She wiped away a stray tear that had tracked a damp trail down her cheek. Given the circumstances it had been the best outcome that could possibly have happened, and one that she hadn't even wished for as it had seemed so unlikely. Still though she continued to worry about them both, it had only been a few weeks since they'd left but with every passing day she felt as though an invisible band was tightening itself around her stomach. She'd heard the horror stories about the German's POW and prison camps and she prayed to God that that's all they were, stories.

At least James was only a few miles away, on one of the other islands. It had been all but abandoned, it's occupants fleeing to England when they'd had the chance, and so the German's had turned it into a giant prison. The threat of what could be now looming over every other islander. She sighed, it was only a few miles but it may as well be oceans away, after all the distance between them didn't matter, it was what they were going through that mattered.

If she squinted slightly she could almost see the other island - or maybe it was just a figment of her desperate imagination. She and James had grown apart over the last ten years of their marriage, but in the last few months they'd been more united in the face of a common enemy. It might not be a lot but she was aware it was more than some married couples had, and she did love him, it was just a much more sedate love than she'd thought she'd ever feel for her husband.

Her mouth quirked slightly at the thought of their common enemy, the enemy she wasn't even sure she actually considered as an enemy anymore. Her fingers inadvertently tightened around the handlebars of her bike. Apart from when she'd thanked the Baron for what he'd done for her family, she hadn't spoken to him in weeks, had only seen him in passing. He appeared to be avoiding her as much as she was avoiding him, but she didn't want to think about the reasons behind that. Shouldn't really be thinking about him at all.

Her life was now spent in isolation, she lived miles away from the village and all her previous commitments, am drams, coffee mornings and all the small tasks that came with being the Senator's wife had disappeared, so she had very little reason to venture from Sous La Chaine. She supposed she should think herself lucky, after all the islanders had yet to start accusing her of sleeping with the multiple German soldiers who were camped out in her home twenty four hours a day. At least they didn't think that lowly of her.

Letting out one last long, low sigh, she mounted her bike again. There was no point in dwelling, she couldn't change what was happening to her son and husband, as much as she might want to, so she might as well just get on with her life as best as she could until they returned. She glanced once more out to the water, sending up another silent prayer that they would be kept safe and kicked herself off, determinedly heading for home.

* * *

><p>Catching sight of her out of the corner of his eye, the Baron tried to focus on what Muller was telling him about the new runway, but suddenly found that he couldn't quite concentrate. He fixed an expression of rapt interest on his face so that Muller wouldn't catch on as he continued to watch her.<p>

Stray locks of her blonde curls had fallen out of the somewhat elaborate way she pinned them up, brushing against her flushed cheeks as she hoisted her bike up the front steps and leaned it against the main wall. His men did not offer their help, no doubt they knew she'd reject it and snap at them, so they saved themselves the bother, he wasn't sure whether that amused or irritated him. It amused him that they were so wary of her; his hardened soldiers afraid of a tiny woman, and it irritated him that she was left to struggle along alone. Perhaps he was more of a gentleman than he thought.

His fingers tapped against the harsh material of his uniform, he didn't like the way she made him feel. She made him vulnerable, made him act against the orders he had, not enough to cause him any real trouble but certainly enough to raise eyebrows amongst his more senior officers.

He had never considered himself a monster, although he knew that most on the island would disagree. He was trying to make this occupation as comfortable for them as he possibly could, and yes sometimes he had to make a decision he didn't like, that didn't really sit well with him - such as the execution of Eugene La Salle - but he'd had no choice, the boy was a spy and the same fate would have befallen a German boy doing the same in England, whether they accepted it or not.

The problem was when he was with her he wanted to be a better man than what he was, as much as her hypocrisy annoyed him - she didn't want him to shoot English soldiers they caught but she didn't criticise the English for killing their boys - he liked the spark that she had. Liked the fact that she defied him in an attempt to protect what she saw as hers, while others tiptoed around him, awed whispers following him wherever he went, she simply said what she thought.

He still remembered in perfect detail the day he met her, in the elegant splendour of the George Hotel. The older woman next to her had twittered on annoyingly, while she'd simply stood there, looking small and frail in comparison, her hair and makeup immaculate, her dress neat and feminine, the perfect English rose, although her expression was one of silent mutiny and defiance. He'd liked that.

He'd decided in that moment that he was definitely interested, although it had been her quick-witted and cutting 'welcome' into her home that had sealed his decision that it was her he wanted. He was not a man who had a woman in every port, although as he was in a position of power he had plenty of them making it clear they were available should he want them. He did not want some whore, he wanted a woman of integrity, although he had never expected to develop any real feelings towards her.

It was those feelings that had prompted him to spare her family, he had meant what he'd said, about being sickened by the death of young men, but if it hadn't been her son then he wasn't sure he would have been so lenient, after all it was her desperate pleas that had prompted him to do what was right, rather than what he had been ordered. He had told her he always did what he believed was right, and it was true and when he was lucky what was right fell in line with his orders, while other times he had to bend the orders to try and ease his troubled conscience. This had been one of those times, but had it been someone else, someone he didn't know, would he have been quite so lenient? His eyes narrowed, it was these thoughts that bothered him.

There really was no denying to himself that she was under his skin, and that was why it was better for him to keep away from her. He might still want her, but it wasn't as simple as just taking her now, if it had been then he could have taken her up on the offer she'd thrown at him only a few weeks before, her body in return for her son's life. But he hadn't wanted her like that, he'd wanted her to actually want him, not just to give herself up as a sacrifice and so he'd refused her, although the memory of her pressed up against him had since caused him many a sleepless night.

He tore his eyes away and slid them back to Muller who was still talking in earnest. In just a few sentences he was up to speed again and pushing the issue of Felicity Dorr to the back of his mind, he forced himself to focus on the issue at hand. They were after all at war, he could not be seen to be slacking.

* * *

><p>Hoisting the basket out of its holder, Felicity stumbled back slightly on her feet still slightly surprised by the weight of it. Tightening her grip on it, she made her way through her hallway, eyes fixed firmly on the tiled floor, stifling an irritated sigh when a pair of shining black leather shoes blocked her vision.<p>

Drawing to a halt she looked up to see the pinched face of Oberlieutenant Flach peering down at her, his thin mouth curving into what was most likely his idea of a smile. "Do you require any help with that, Mrs Dorr?"

She adjusted her grip as she felt the basket start to slip, steadying it. "No," she replied resolutely.

His eyes fixed onto the basket and then flickered back up to her face. "I do not believe you."

"That is of course your choice, however I'd appreciate it if you'd let me pass."

He didn't move. "Why not accept my offer of help?"

"Because I do not require or wish for your help," she all but spat back. "Now please get out of my way."

Still he stayed where he was, although he leaned forward his voice dropping to a low hiss, "You would be wise, Mrs Dorr not to provoke me."

"I have no intention of provoking you, in all honesty I would like nothing more than to have nothing to do with you or any of your men."

A snort amusement escaped him. "That is of course not possible, so I suggest that you remember your manners next time I offer you my services."

Felicity bit back a retort about where he could stick his services, it had been unwise to answer them back when she had the protection of being the Senator's wife, but now that she was alone and unprotected in a house that was filled to the brim with the enemy it was downright stupid, and she wasn't a stupid woman. "Very well, now will you please let me past?"

His cheek twitched slightly, his eyes raking over her in a way that made her supremely uncomfortable, revolted even. Finally after a long, uncomfortable pause he replied, "This time," as he stepped to one side.

She could still feel his beady eyes lingering on her the entire way to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story does admittedly start slow, but it will pick up pace as time passes, promise :)**

**I hope you enjoy in the meantime though.**

* * *

><p>"I'll raise you a shilling," Lieutenant Walker drawled casually as he flicked a coin into the growing pile.<p>

Leaning forward, Captain Muller remarked, "I believe that is a penny."

The younger man let out an annoyed sigh, he hated being corrected, although he hated the sniggers that accompanied it more. He feigned a casual shrug. "I'm beginning to become bored of this tiresome currency, why must the English complicate everything?"

"They like to feel superior," Flach muttered, his thin face twisted in disgust for a brief moment. "Not that that shall last much longer, our airmen will see to that. We'll soon put them in their place, much like we have with the Jews."

Both Muller and Wimmel turned their attention to their cards, both wishing to avoid a discussion of politics. Clearing his throat, Muller finally asked, "So are you raising a penny or a shilling?"

Walker drew back the penny and threw in the correct coin this time round. "A shilling, let's make things interesting."

Giving a wry smile, Muller placed his cards face down on the table. "I believe that I am bowing out then, unless you will accept marks?"

Wimmel gave a short laugh. "You have not been paying attention my friend, the mark is worthless here. Sterling holds much more value."

Shrugging good naturedly, Muller got to his feet and bowing his head towards his comrades, replied, "Then I'll say goodnight to you all, enjoy the rest of your game."

"We shall," Walker assured him, taking a glug of his whisky. "Now can we continue?"

"Of course, I'm in," Wimmel assured them, throwing his coin onto the pile, as Muller strode from the room.

Flach's mouth twitched in amusement. "Of course we all know that when it comes to Sterling you are not short."

"Not quite sure I know what you mean," he replied, his tone indifferent.

"Well as harbour master you have quite a lucrative business at your disposal and you cannot have thought that the mark up at Tanners would have gone un-noticed."

"We are in a war, a time for rationing. Mark ups are necessary, indeed they appear to be happening across Europe, and surely you don't think I'm responsible for all of that as well."

Flach smiled nastily. "No of course not, but it does seem strange that Tanner's has so much food on offer if one can name the right price. Why they even had fish the other day, quite remarkable."

"I believe the woman who runs it has a strong head for business."

Walker snorted in derision at that. "That woman is foolish; she only has a business because she serves us, when before she had the nerve to refuse us."

"She has obviously seen sense then," Wimmel replied, not wishing to be drawn into a discussion on Cassie Mahy.

"I did not give her any other choice," Walker told him smugly, although that same smirk faded quickly as he muttered, "Although she continues to defy us in other ways."

Flach's long fingers twitched against his cards. "You've intrigued me, Walker, what is she doing that you find so repellent?"

Walker drew in a harsh breath, the alcohol had loosened his tongue, caused him to talk too much, to give too much away. "She has something that is mine," he replied after a long moment, his hands curling around the cards as he hissed lowly, "And I want it back."

"What on earth could a shop woman have that you so desperately want?" Flach enquired, his eyes flashing in interest.

Walker thought of Zelda, she was so far beneath him, so unworthy of him that he should not desire her, and yet he did. But he could not reveal that weakness, could not reveal that he had disobeyed orders to keep her where he wanted her. His fists tightened, he'd put everything at risk to protect her and the silly girl had still ran, like a thief into the night. He should not be surprised, that was what her race did, and yet he knew that once he found her he would forgive her it. "It is inconsequential really; I just do not like being thwarted," he finally answered.

Flach gave a cold laugh, "a woman then?" When Walker looked up sharply, he elaborated, "only a woman can provoke such a reaction."

Walker nodded after a moment, it would do him no real harm if Flach knew, after all the evidence of Zelda's tainted blood had disappeared, he had seen to that himself. "It is," he confirmed.

"One of her daughters, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Walker replied. "After all there are plenty of whore's on this island but I prefer a woman of...substance."

"A high ask," Wimmel murmured as he twisted a coin around his fingers. "I'll raise you another shilling." He tossed the coin into the middle before continuing, "There are so few to be had."

"Do you have one?" Walker asked interestedly.

"A woman of substance?" Wimmel repeated as he smiled to himself at the thought of Cassie and her stubborn denial that they were anything more than sex. "I believe so." He turned his attention to Flach who was observing the proceedings with interest. "And you, Flach? I have yet to hear word of you and any woman; although naturally I believe that you would prefer it that way."

He inclined his head in agreement, "Naturally," he drawled easily. "Let us just say I have been keeping an eye out and I believe I may have found one. She is slightly prickly but then what is life without a challenge?"

"Are we allowed a name?"

"Will either of you men be divulging the names of the two who have you in their clutches?" He smirked at the ensuing silence. "I thought not. Although I can assure you that she will not be leading me around by the nose when I do get her, you two disappoint me, unable to control two weak island women, unable to get them to do your bidding," he snorted, "and you call yourself soldiers?"

Muller's voice floated over their heads, "I appear to have arrived back at a rather awkward moment, but I left my hat behind and thought I better reclaim it. One must look smart."

"Of course," Flach replied, his cold eyes narrowing shrewdly. "Tell me Muller, how is Miss June Mahy? I've seen you in her company quite often."

"She is a good singer; there is nothing more to it."

"Of course." He laughed humourlessly, "although it would be...ironic if both you and Walker had your eye on the same girl."

"I can assure you Flach that my eyes are on no girl right now."

"How odd." He threw his cards onto the table and got sharply to his feet. "I find that my appetite for this game has gone, so I believe I will head back to the hotel." He turned on his heel, leaving the room without a word of goodbye.

Muller tucked his hat under his arm, watching warily as Walker's nostrils flared in annoyance at Flach's tirade. He knew the man considered himself a cut above the rest, and that he would not take kindly to such condescension. Walker leaned over the table and grunted in disgust, "Bastard had a full house," before swiftly charging out of the room, money forgotten.

Muller looked down at Wimmel, telling him, "It appears you win by default."

"Quite," he smiled, gathering together his winnings.

Muller looked back at the other man, commenting dryly. "Whatever woman Flach is chasing has my deepest sympathies."

"She'll need more than our sympathies," Wimmel replied quietly as he got to his feet. "Goodnight then, Muller."

"Yes...goodnight," Muller replied, a concerned frown on his face as he watched Wimmel leave the room, whistling merrily to himself.

* * *

><p>Clutching her cardigan around her with one hand, Felicity tapped the residual ash off her cigarette as she stared blankly into her garden. Since she'd thrown herself at the Baron and he'd rejected her she had avoided her normal spot in the garden. She was grateful of course that he hadn't taken advantage of her at that low point, but it was still humiliating and she didn't need reminded of it.<p>

There was a familiar crunch in the nearby gravel and Felicity ducked behind a tree, her breath catching in her throat. Why did he have to like her garden so much? Was there nowhere on this island that she could find peace?

"Mrs Dorr?" The Baron's now familiar voice called out quietly.

Letting out a deep, reluctant sigh, Felicity stepped out from her hiding place, reluctantly reminded of the first time that they'd met in her garden. "Baron," she greeted him lowly, her chin tilted upwards, as though she was almost daring him to challenge her.

He accepted the challenge, his sharp blue eyes lingering on her face as he commented, "I see you have yet to understand the meaning of the word curfew."

"I am in my own garden."

"I believe that still falls under the purview of being outside," he informed her.

"James doesn't like it when I smoke inside the house," she told him unthinkingly, for an instant forgetting that her husband was no longer there.

His eyebrow arched. "Then for the next six months you do not have a reason to defy our rules."

"It is still his home and I don't want to..." she trailed off, dropping the smouldering cigarette onto the path and stubbing it out with her toe.

He eyed her with interest, noting for once that she called it his home, not hers. "He'd never know," he reminded her.

Felicity laughed dryly. "That's not the point."

"You English confuse me, with your strange sentimentality."

"It's not strange, I find your men's cold attitude much more wearing."

"You seem to forget that we have a job to do here."

"Believe me that is something I can't forget, however hard I try." She shook her head, crossing her arms around herself. "I thought you once said these types of conversations were bad form in one's own garden."

He glanced down at the ground, a short huff of laughter escaping him as a smile pulled at his mouth, looking back up at her, he very briefly met her gaze. "So I did," he replied. Glancing around the garden he added, "although I do not believe that this your usual spot."

"It isn't," she replied.

"Avoiding something?" He knew of course that she'd came here in an attempt to avoid him, because he'd came here with the exact same idea.

Her shoulders flinched slightly as she acknowledged the truth of his words. "Perhaps," she admitted, letting the words echo in the silence between them. She pushed a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear as she told him, "You do know that I can never thank you enough for what you did for my family-"

"You do not have to," he replied, cutting her off mid-sentence, watching as the stray curl fell forward again, his fingers twitching as he fought the urge to reach out and smooth it out the way for her.

"Yes, I do," she insisted. "So thank you."

The Baron inclined his head. "You're welcome; although I'm afraid I must insist that you go inside, Mrs Dorr. There are a lot of my men wandering the grounds tonight, they will not all be so lenient."

"Very well, it's getting rather cold anyway so it probably is time I went inside anyway."

"I'll walk you in," he offered.

Felicity shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, if someone were to see us...well they might jump to the wrong conclusion."

"There are only my men around to see us, and they have more sense than to play Chinese Whispers."

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take," she told him. "My continuing to live here is gossip enough; I will not add fuel to that fire."

"It would be safer if I accompanied you back."

She smiled, almost to herself. "I believe that you and I have very different ideas on the definition of the word safe."

"I must insist."

"It's not your place to insist, Baron."

He laughed dryly. "I think you'll find that it is my place." He stepped back slightly, gesturing with his hand that she should start walking.

Felicity hesitated, but on looking up she saw that his jaw was set and she knew that he wasn't about to change his mind on the matter. She gave a long sigh, "Very well," she muttered reluctantly as she stepped forward, feeling her pulse skip a beat when he fell in line beside her.

They walked in silence towards the house, with Felicity pausing as they neared the edge of the garden, she could hear the murmur of German voices. Noting her reluctance, he could not help but feel slightly stung by the fact she did not want to be spotted with him, although he understood why. The islanders did not take well to those who they believed to be fraternizing with the enemy and she was in a precarious situation as it was.

Despite this though he was still reluctant to part from her company, he had missed their small chats over the last few weeks, she had always somehow managed to ease his troubled conscience and he wasn't even sure how she'd managed it. His eyes narrowed, which of course was exactly why he should be avoiding her company, the effect she had on him was not suitable, it was not the way that a man leading an army should behave, enraptured by one woman. He turned to her. "I believe that I will be able to see you into the house safely from this distance. So I'll bid you goodnight, Mrs Dorr." Unthinkingly he picked up her hand, brushing a kiss over her knuckles.

Her spine snapped rigid at the contact, he was the enemy he should not have this effect on her, and she knew it was wrong that he did. Her breath caught, her voice smaller than she would have liked and her hand still in his as she replied, "Goodnight, Baron." Slowly she pulled her hand away, hurrying towards the house, keeping her head down as she did so.

He watched her go, saw her small frame disappear into one of the side doors of the house, and knew that she would not linger downstairs. He waited a few more moments before turning and heading back into the garden, what he craved most was her company but as he couldn't or rather shouldn't have that he'd settle for some peace and quiet instead.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wimmel watched as Cassie stepped back into her dress, deftly doing up the buttons as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "I hope you're not planning to sit like that all day?" she asked, her eyes skimming over the trousers that hung open and the shirt that was already half off.<p>

"I've covered up," he replied easily.

"Just," she remarked, tidying her hair with her fingers. "And I have to get back to work, so you can't stay here."

"I still think you should let me accompany you back to your flat one day."

She laughed at him. "And I have already told you that this is just sex, think of it as an added business transaction."

"You are the least romantic woman I have met," he muttered as he finally pushed himself off the countertop, fastening his trousers up and working on his shirt.

Cassie's fingers stumbled against the clip on her hair, the small piece of metal falling numbly from her fingers. Urban had said something similar to her once, jokingly of course, but she did not want the reminder. Did not want any similarities between her loving marriage and this sordid...it couldn't even be called an affair, an affair suggested feelings, and she had no feelings for this man...well maybe revulsion. "There does not need to be romance in this scenario, in fact I think it better if there isn't."

He opened his mouth to reply, and was cut off by a loud thud emanating from above his head. He craned his neck and frowned. "What on earth was that?"

Cassie blinked nervously and fixing a blank expression on her face informed him, "I use the attic space for storage, some of the boxes are balanced quite precariously, they must have fallen."

"Ah." He looked satisfied by that explanation, as he finished straightening his jacket. "Would you like some help in tidying them up?"

"No, it's not necessary, nothing so urgent that it can't wait until I have time to deal with it."

Wimmel gave a nod. "If you are sure."

"Positive," she told him. "I trust you know your way out by now."

"Of course." He walked past her, pausing only to brush his knuckles over her cheek, and Cassie caught his hand.

"Don't," she told him firmly. "I meant what I said."

She watched him go, listened carefully until she heard the ring of the shop doorbell downstairs, signalling that he had left. Frowning to herself, she waited a few more minutes before slipping through the secret entrance, closing it behind her and rushing up the stairs where she found Zelda sitting on her bed, rubbing her ankle.

"I banged my shin," she informed her quietly.

"You need to be more careful," Cassie warned her. "I had an officer downstairs, he heard you."

"I will be." She looked up worriedly. "Do you think he suspected anything?"

"No, he accepted my excuse. I don't believe he was looking for trouble."

"No," Zelda replied. The floor was thin, so she knew exactly what the man had been looking for, but she wasn't in a position to judge, and Cassie was helping her, so it was nothing to do with her how she behaved, not when she was keeping her safe from Walker.

The older woman gave her a small smile. "Look don't worry about it, nothing came of it, and I'll bring you up some dinner later."

"Thank you," she whispered in reply, blinking back tears of frustration she murmured, "It's going to be a long war."

"We all feel like that," Cassie replied, patting her hand for a brief moment before getting to her feet and leaving the room, making sure the doorway was well hidden behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't replied to any reviews for the last chapter, I've been away and relying on my phone for internet.**

**Which is also why this chapter wasn't up sooner. **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who took the time to review though, much appreciated :)**

**Hope you enjoy this installment.**

* * *

><p>Picking up the pile of envelopes, Felicity flicked through the small pile almost disinterestedly, it was only local mail that they really received now, after all any mail from England had been banned. She paused though, surprised when she saw James familiar handwriting smudged across a stained envelope, her heart thudding in her chest.<p>

Pulling the letter from the pile, she stuffed the others into the cabinet drawer and clutching it in her hand made for James study. She felt strangely guilty as she made her way through the house, although she had no idea why, everyone knew that all mail entering or leaving the island was checked, so she had nothing to fear. Except what news he had put in his letter.

Stepping into the warm room, she closed the heavy wooden door and sat carefully down on the small sofa. She spent a lot more of her time in here now, it felt safe somehow, and God only knew that very few places had that appeal anymore. Maybe it was because the room reminded her so much of James, her husband who was always so dependable and safe, a port in any storm. They may not have passion but they had a deep respect for one another, friendship and they had built a life together which had led to a type of love, she certainly cared for him and never wanted anything untoward to happen to him.

Which was why, she reasoned that her fingers shook as she continued to stare at the letter, she didn't know if she even wanted to see what he'd written, didn't know if she could deal with it if it was bad news. It was hard enough here right now, knowing that he was there and she didn't think she could keep going if all she held in her head was the picture of him struggling to survive.

He deserved so much more than her cowardice though, so she swallowed back the lump in her throat, her fingers trembling as she broke the seal of the envelope, pulling out the cheap, thin, single piece of paper that was folded within it. She flicked it open, taking some comfort from his familiar writing, feeling slightly less alone for a moment. And then she started to read:

_My Dearest Felicity,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and that you are safe. This place is truly not as awful as it sounds, but I'll be forever grateful that you were spared this fate._

_We work most days, kept constantly busy, which helps pass the time. Isolation is a punishment here and I can see why, the walls feel as though they close in on you, and at night it seems all I do is worry for you, alone in that house. If I were left to do that twenty four hours a day I swear I'd go mad._

_One thing is now clear to me now, I need you to stay safe, need you to be waiting for me on my return. I know you are unable to write back but I still want you to promise me that you will do whatever it takes to stay safe, and I mean whatever it takes. Felicity I will forgive you anything you have to do in order to survive. I feel like the worst husband in the world for having left you there, at their mercy. I will return home as soon as I can and we'll see the rest of this war through together, I promise you that. _

_I love you, and I always shall, so please, stay safe._

_With all my love,_

_James._

_P.S. Wilf has been forbidden from writing due to an infraction, so he asks that you inform Kathleen that despite this he is well and will write to her next month._

Letting out a sigh of relief, Felicity refolded the letter shut. She did not believe for a moment that life on that prison was as easy as his letter made out, could sense the undercurrent to his letter, but at least she knew that he was alive and relatively well, as well as one could be in the circumstances.

Leaning back in the chair, she pondered his words on forgiving her anything she had to do, her skin flushed slightly at the thought, she knew what he meant. If she had to sleep with the enemy to live through his absence then he'd rather she'd do that. Part of her was insulted that he'd think she'd even consider it as an option, but then she could see why he'd think that was an option for her.

She got to her feet, the letter still held gently within her grasp as she walked towards the window, staring out into the garden where she could see the Baron talking to a handful of his men, his face creased in concentration. It didn't help her discomfort that she knew that James was referring to the Baron in his letter. She knew he already suspected that she'd already slept with him to convince him to spare them their lives. She could of course have told him the truth, but she didn't think the fact that she'd thrown himself at him and he'd turned her away made her come across any better.

Her eyes flickered over the Baron's rigid stance, what appalled her most now was the fact that the thought of sleeping with the man didn't fill her with disgust. She'd never met a man who intrigued her so much, and yet she didn't want to feel like that about him. He was dangerous and yet at the same time she'd seen another side to him completely, he wasn't the monster that he was made out to be, although it would be so much easier if he was.

Felicity let out a shaky breath; she'd never felt this way about anyone before, not even James, and as much as she loved him, there had never been much passion in their relationship. Even the night they'd conceived Philip - their first night together - had been slightly lacklustre and it had only been down to propriety that they had even continued to date afterwards, she had simply been waiting the appropriate amount of time before she broke things off when she'd discovered that she was pregnant. She had seen the horror in James face when she'd told him, the look of immense panic as he fumbled with the money in his pocket, attempting to push it into her hands. She'd pushed it right back of course, she already loved her baby and couldn't just get rid of it like that, and so they'd married, settling down to a family life, and for the majority of Phil's childhood they'd been happy.

She jumped slightly as she saw the Baron turn, his intense gaze meeting her surprised one for just a few moments before she turned away, her cheeks inadvertently flushing as she pulled away from the window. She shouldn't even be thinking about him, considering what it would have been like if he'd taken her up on her blatant offer. Shaking her head suddenly, as if to dispel the image of him in her head, Felicity stepped away from the window.

Glancing down once more at the letter in her hand, she sighed, she had a husband who was safe and who loved her, she should not be thinking about the man who sent him to prison. Felicity straightened her shoulders, show must go on and all that, and James had asked her to pass on a message to Kathleen Jonas. If nothing else it would get her out of this godforsaken house.

Stepping out into the hallway again, she shut the office door firmly behind her, not wanting to give the German officers who lurked about her home an excuse to enter. She took a step forward and held back a hiss of annoyance when she almost stepped right into Oberlieutenant Flach and she stumbled slightly on her feet.

His hands reached out, landing on her arms and steadying her. Her face twitching in ill concealed disgust at his touch, pushing his hands away the moment she was safely on her feet. His cold, un-amused voice hitting her ears, "I believe Mrs Dorr that the correct response is thank you."

She had to grit her jaw to stop herself from hitting out at him and his smug, rodent like face. "So it is," she replied.

His cheek twitched in what she knew was annoyance, she knew that she shouldn't provoke him, but she'd be damned if she was going to be pleasant to such a vile man. He flexed his fingers menacingly as he told her, "I believe that we have already discussed the importance of manners, Mrs Dorr, have we not?"

"I don't think discussion is the best term for the words that passed between us."

"One of these days your mouth will get you into some serious trouble," he warned her darkly, his eyes flickering down over her form once more in a way that made her want to cover up, even though what she already had on was entirely appropriate. His eyes lingered on her hand, and he remarked, "I see you've received some correspondence."

Tucking the letter into the pocket of her dress, Felicity nodded, "I have, yes."

"Who from?"

"I don't believe that's any of your concern."

"As I oversee this island's security, I would have to disagree with you on that."

"And as you oversee this island's security you will be aware that my letter has already made it through the vigorous security that your men have put into place, and as it has passed through that rigmarole and arrived at my house, it is now mine."

His face fell into a sneer, "You would do well to remember your place."

"I know my place and I know my rights and you reading my mail in my home is not one of them."

The sneer suddenly fell from his face, his head tilted thoughtfully to one side. "I forget," he murmured, "how difficult you must find it, being left without your husband, without any form of protection, in a household of...lonely and desperate men."

"I manage just fine, so your concern is neither wanted nor required."

Flach reached out, his fingers brushing the edge of her cheek, causing her to jerk away as though she'd been burned. His hand fell away, only to instead tighten around her wrist, yanking her close to him, his mouth pressing against her ear as she turned away in disgust, hissing at her, "I can offer you protection, and all you need do Mrs Dorr is be friendly towards me, I'm sure that you're capable of that."

"I have no intention of even being civil to you if I can help it," Felicity replied sharply, feeling sick at his touch on her bare skin, even if it was just her wrist.

His other hand came up, his cold fingers stroking against her cheek once more as he told her lowly, "I think you'll find that if you were friendlier to me then you'd reap the rewards."

Felicity pulled as far away from him as she could, her free hand batting his hand away from her face. "Don't you dare touch me," she told him her voice not belaying the true panic she felt as his grip on her wrist tighten.

"I'm a powerful man, Mrs Dorr-"

"I don't care, now let me go," she instructed him as she tried and failed to wrench her hand out of his grasp.

She saw the flash of anger in his gaze, his mouth twisting just as Captain Muller's voice broke the panicked haze in her brain. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked mildly, his eyes flickering between the two of them.

Flach's fingers finally released their grip on her wrist, and Felicity only just resisted the urge to rub at what she was sure was bruised skin. He turned to face Muller, replying coldly, "Of course not, Mrs Dorr and I were simply conversing."

"About anything interesting?" he asked politely.

"Nothing of note, simply passing the time," Flach told him.

"And as time is getting on, I have to be going," Felicity informed the pair of them, taking her chance to escape and slipping past them both, grabbing her coat from the rack, pulling it on as she hurried from the house. She grabbed her bike and was off like a shot, uncaring that she could see the Baron watching her out of the corner of her eye. She just wanted out of there.

* * *

><p>The Baron had turned just in time to see the small frame of Felicity Dorr at what he knew to be the study's window, those bright blue eyes of hers focussed on him. He met her gaze head on, after all it wasn't in his personality to shirk away from a challenge, and that was exactly what the damned woman kept presenting him with, he sometimes wondered if she was even aware she was doing it.<p>

She broke first this time, breaking eye contact with him as she looked away, her head ducking as she stepped away from the window and out of his line of vision. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, he had tried to keep his distance in the hope that he would forget about her, that his lust for her would simply fade away. It hadn't.

He was determined not to give in though, it would do neither of them any good, and he knew that. She was already too far under his skin and to intensify the relationship simply wouldn't do at all.

Turning, he focussed his attention back onto his men, sorting out their petty dispute in a few words, watching as the loser's face twitched in momentary annoyance before he accepted the decision like any good soldier would.

Dismissing them, he turned to look at the unfinished wall that he'd helped with, he'd even considered starting the work back up again, give him something to do to pass away the long hours and keep away from the bulk of the mindless politics that had absolutely nothing to do with the running of the occupation. It didn't feel quite right though, not yet, so he'd have to find something else to occupy his time until it did. The problem was what.

He was distracted from his current dilemma though when he heard hurried footsteps from behind him and turned in time to see Mrs Dorr rush down the front steps, and his eyes narrowed when he saw that she looked slightly distressed.

Stepping forward, he stopped almost instantly when he saw that she had no intention of slowing down, in fact she was already on her bike and halfway down the driveway by the time he'd taken one casual step forward. He shook his head, it was of no matter to him anyway, he was meant to be staying away from the woman, not trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

* * *

><p>Her legs were burning by the time she reached Carriers Farm, although in all honesty she'd enjoyed the freedom the ride had given her. She still might not consider the island her home but even she could admit that it was incredibly beautiful, so picturesque. Her mouth quirked with a wry smile, everything looked so peaceful that you'd never know it was in the middle of a bloody war, infiltrated by the enemy.<p>

Leaning her bike against the edge of the fence, Felicity stepped carefully over a small patch of damp mud and pushed open the gate, wincing slightly at the high pitch squeak of protest it emitted. "Needs oiling," Kathleen Jonas's voice called out. Felicity looked up in time to see her shrug and add, "Not had the time."

"Well it's not like it can't wait."

"Mmm," she agreed half-heartedly, tucking a strand of lank looking hair behind her ear. She looked exhausted, her skin pale and the shadows under her eyes standing out darkly in comparison. Looking back up at Felicity, she stated, "We don't often see you up these parts."

"It's not easy to get up here on the bike."

"No," she gave a small smile, "it's not." Wiping her hands down her apron she asked, "Would you like to come in, Mrs Dorr?"

"Call me Felicity, no need to stand on ceremony."

"You are the Senator's wife."

Giving a small dry laugh, Felicity replied, "My husband is in jail, I think the time for status has passed."

Kathleen smothered a smile as she gestured for her to follow her inside. "I'll keep that in mind," she told her. "You'll be wanting some tea after that ride," she stated, gesturing towards the teapot.

"I wouldn't mind some."

Pouring the warm liquid into a slightly chipped cup, Kathleen pushed it towards Felicity, sitting opposite her and asking, "So how can I help?"

"I heard from James this morning, he wanted me to pass a message on from Wilf."

Kathleen's face cleared slightly, her eyes brightening, "Is he ok?" she asked anxiously. "And why didn't he write to me himself?"

"He wasn't allowed, James didn't go into much detail about why, but Wilf wanted you to know that he's fine and that he'll write next month."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, just that."

"Oh." Looking slightly disappointed, Kathleen's fingers tapped against her cup. She let out a small huff of breath. "Probably let that big mouth of his run him into trouble." Her grip tightened on her cup, knuckles whitening, "he should be home with his family, we need him here and instead the stupid sod is locked up, what good is he in there?" She glanced back up at Felicity and shook her head, "Sorry, you don't need to hear any of this, not when you're in the same boat."

Felicity gave a small shrug; she didn't feel it was the same for both of them. Kathleen Jonas obviously adored her husband and missed him desperately, whereas she was fond of James but they had lived separate lives anyway, so no, it wasn't quite the same. "It can be difficult at times," she replied diplomatically, after all that wasn't a lie.

"I can imagine, it was bad enough for the few days that we had those landsers crawling about here, but to have to share your home with them," she trailed off, shaking her head.

"They mostly keep themselves to their wing of the house," she replied, pushing a strand of hair off her face.

Kathleen frowned. "What happened to your arm?"

Looking down at herself, Felicity was surprised to see that her arm was bruised, the shape of Flach's fingertips marking her arm purple. "I had a bit of a run in with Oberlieutenant Flach, nothing too awful," she told her, playing it down.

Leaning forward, Kathleen lowered her voice as she told her, "If I were you I'd be careful around him. I know that some of those men are just following orders, that they don't have a choice, but Flach, he's different, he takes some sort of sick joy out of being such a bastard."

"Nothing I can't handle," she tried to assure her, even managing a small smile despite the sick feeling that was rising in her stomach. She knew that her words were true, knew that Flach was a dangerous man to cross."

"Look, I want you to know that if you need to get away there's always a room for you here, no-one on the island likes the idea of you being stuck up there, with them."

"I appreciate it, I really do but if I leave Sous La Chaine now, then when James comes home we won't be able to go back. He's gone to jail because he was trying to help this island out of this occupation, the least I can do is make sure that he has a home to come back to."

"I'm sure he'd much rather that you were safe."

"I can do both," came the confident reply.

"If you're sure," Kathleen answered after a few moments. "But if you ever change your mind..."

"Thank you," Felicity smiled. "I really do appreciate it." Glancing down at her slim wristwatch she added, "I better get going, before it gets dark."

"Of course, thank you for coming down and telling me, I know it would have been easier for you just to send a note."

"It wasn't completely selfless, I wanted out of that house, if only for a few hours," she admitted as she pulled her bike off the fence and into an upright position.

Kathleen pulled her lips into a thin line, holding back the retort that she'd want away for longer than that. "Well you know where I am if you need any help."

Felicity gave a short nod and a grateful smile as she began to cycle away, just as a car pulled into the driveway. Smiling as her brother Sheldon, stepped out of the car, Kathleen waved him over. He nodded in the direction of a departing Felicity and asked, "What was she doing all the way down here?"

"Had a message from Wilf."

"Good news?"

"As good as it can be, considering." Tilting her head to one side, she remarked, "I feel sorry for her you know."

Sheldon looked at her in surprise, "Why? She's in a better position than most."

"Is she?" Kathleen turned to look at him. "Wilf might be in prison but I still have the rest of my family, and I have my home. Her son is in a POW camp, her home over-run by the German's and she's stuck up there, completely isolated from everyone she cares about and who cares about her."

"Never thought about it like that," he admitted.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Not a nice thought, attractive women like her in the midst of all them. The Senator must be going out of his mind thinking about what could happen to her." His eyes narrowed. "Might offer her a lift, see she gets back alright."

"She's taken the costal route, you'd need to go on foot that way and you'd never catch her up now. You go down to Sous La Chaine quite often, don't you?" She asked suddenly.

Sheldon nodded. "Occasionally, take deliveries down there every so often, why?"

"Just thought you could keep an eye out for her, that's all."

"If it would make you feel better."

"It would," she told him.

"I'll make sure I do it then." He squeezed her arm and looking around the farm, asked, "Now what needs doing?"

"Gate needs oiling."

"I'll get Colin right onto it then."

* * *

><p>"Problem, Muller?" The Baron asked, glancing up from his paperwork for a brief moment to see him hovering in the doorway of his office.<p>

"Not yet," came the reply.

Sighing, he looked up again and gestured his head towards the seat situated in front of his desk, "You better sit then." He scrutinised the other man as he took his seat, taking off his hat and placing it on his lap, folding his hands over it, adding, "Well, what is it, Muller?"

"Flach."

"What has he done?" The Baron asked, bracing himself. He knew Flach's reputation, knew what the man was capable of and didn't particular like subjecting the islanders to his tactics.

"Nothing yet."

Glaring at the more junior officer, the Baron stated, "I may not like the man but there is little if I can do about him if he hasn't actually done anything."

Muller winced. "I'm not being clear; when we were playing cards a few nights ago, Flach mentioned that he had an interest in one of the local women."

"That's not a crime and I cannot punish the woman for having poor taste."

"It would appear from what I observed earlier today, that it is a rather one-sided interest."

"Who is the poor woman then?" He asked, turning most of his attention back to his work.

"It would appear to be Mrs Dorr, Sir."

The Baron's pen stopped mid sentence, his fingers twitching slightly. He didn't like the idea of Flach focussing his attention on Felicity Dorr. Flach was a law unto himself, and he'd seen what he did to the women who consented to his attentions, so he didn't want to think about what he'd do to a woman as feisty as she was, who would no doubt attempt to fight him. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"I saw Flach talking to her today, she seemed anxious to get away from him and he was equally as keen for her to stay."

That unfortunately made sense and explained why she'd run out of the house as though the hounds of hell were snapping at her heels. He nodded decisively, telling him, "I'll keep my eyes open, and I expect that you'll do the same."

"Of course, Sir."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then get back to work," he instructed him.

Muller gave a short nod as he got his feet, tucked his hat under his arm and left the room, shutting the door behind him. On hearing it click closed, the Baron looked up from his work, he couldn't concentrate now, he was going to have to act because there was no way that he was going to let Flach get his hands on that woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you for all the reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Tilting her head sideways, Angelique quickly discovered that she could see the sky this way from the window of the shop, watch the wisps of white clouds form nonsensical shapes in the blue sky. She spent a lot of her time now looking upwards, constantly thinking about Bernhardt and whether or not he was safe, or even just alive. She hated it when he left for a raid, hated the uncertainty that he might not come back, and especially hated that she couldn't confide in anyone because even those who knew, didn't understand.<p>

"It's like you think it's going to fall on your head," June commented as she stepped out of the darkroom. "You watch it that often."

"Just thinking," Angelique replied quietly, tearing her eyes away to look over at her sister.

"About him," she tutted, shaking her head in despair.

"You know I never judge you for working for them," she pointed out sharply.

"I don't sleep with them though!"

"It's not like I'm sharing myself around them," Angelique argued back. "And he's different, he's not like the rest of them, if things were different-"

"Yeah, but they're not," June replied, frowning at her. "And they never will be, no matter who wins this war people will never accept you being with him."

"I know that," she mumbled quietly.

"Then do yourself a favour and end it now, before everyone finds out and before you get hurt."

"I know I should..." trailing off and unwilling to take the topic any further, Angelique changed the subject, asking instead, "Are you singing tonight?"

June shook her head, her hand brushing briefly against the cheek, a thin, faint, red line marking her cheek. "Going to give it a miss."

"But you love performing, and you're good at it," she protested.

"I'm tired of the abuse I get for it," she admitted, her mouth quirking into a humourless smile. "It's ironic really, you're the one who's fraternizing with the enemy and I'm the one who gets all the abuse." Shaking her head, she turned to walk away.

"June!" Angelique called out after her, her shoulders slumping when her sister didn't reply, didn't even turn to look at her as she closed the door to the backroom behind herself again.

Chewing at her bottom lip, Angelique hesitated for a brief moment before turning and heading after her sister. She slipped inside the room to see her readying their orders, making sure they were all in the right packets and labelled properly. "I don't want us to fall out," she whispered.

June's shoulders slumped slightly as she looked up. "Neither do I." Her eyes watered slightly. "It's just that everything seems to be going wrong. First Daddy dying, then we get invaded, Zelda's went missing and now you and this bomber-"

"He's a good man," Angelique protested weakly.

"You're probably right, but you don't know what it feels like to have everyone on the island look at you like you're dirty, like you're something horrible that they've stepped in. I do."

"Who says anyone will ever find out?"

June gave her a vaguely pitying look. "People always find out," she stated calmly, "Or they see something small and exaggerate it. I just don't want you to have glass thrown in your face or be yelled at in the street. I really think you should end it now."

"It's not as easy as that."

Her younger sister shrugged, stating, "It's your funeral."

She'd been less carefree over the last few weeks ever since her attack in the 50/50 club and Zelda's disappearance and despite having always rolled her eyes at June's dramatics, Angelique found that she missed that side to her. "Have you heard anything from Zelda yet?"

June shook her head, not even glancing up from the task in hand. "No," she answered shortly.

Angelique sighed, she wasn't going to get anywhere with June today but the mood she was in right now she wanted to talk to someone.

* * *

><p>The Baron had spent the best part of the day debating how best to deal with Flach, trying to decide whether or not he should confront the man and warn him off. When he'd really thought through that idea though he realised that warning Flach away would be more likely to spur him on, make him more determined. So he'd decided instead to approach her, make her aware of the situation. That way she could stay on her guard while he tried to minimise Flach's visits to the house.<p>

This plan did however mean that he was going to have to break his self-imposed ban on tracking her down and talking to her. He checked the garden first, walking casually around the grounds; no-one gave him a second glance as it was a common occurrence for him to be taking stock of his surroundings.

For once though she wasn't there, although his gut said that she wasn't too far away. He'd watched her long enough and talked to her often enough to know that she took solace from being outside, enjoyed the peacefulness and used it as a chance to get her thoughts in order – he often did the same. And after all she had a lot to mull over these days.

He sighed, rocking back and forth on his heels, trying to think of where she could have gone to. He knew that she spent more time in her husband's office nowadays but he didn't think that she was there today. It was a strangely warm day for the time of year and as a result the house was stuffy and airless, certainly not pleasant enough for her to choose sitting in there to being out here.

Glancing over his shoulder he looked back at the large sandstone house, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed it, no, there was no way she was in there, not on a day like this. His eyes flickered to the side, alighting on the large greenhouse that was tacked onto the side of the house. She'd be in there, he just knew it. He'd never been in there before but he'd seen the freshly cut flowers about the house, seen her slip in and out of the glass building and realised now that it was another port of sanctuary for her.

His boots thudded slightly on the thick grass as he made his way towards the structure, keeping part of his attention still focused on surroundings; after all he wasn't too keen on any of his men catching sight of him actively seeking her out. He had told her that his men knew better than to gossip but he was still reluctant to take the risk of being spotted if he could help it.

He couldn't see her from the outside, but he was still confident that she was in there. Opening the door, he stepped inside the humid building and combined with his heavy uniform he found the heat almost stifling. He knew how it would look if he took off his jacket though, as though he were overly comfortable and he didn't want to put her on edge, not this time.

There was a small clatter originating from behind a row of thick plants, and the Baron moved round them, his footsteps light as he called out softly, "Mrs Dorr."

There was a much louder clatter this time and the Baron came round the corner just in time to see Felicity straighten, a pair of flowers cutters on the concrete floor, and pieces of a smashed pot scattered around them. "You scared me," she stated needlessly, her hand pressing against her chest as she stared at him, her blue eyes wide for a moment before they narrowed suspiciously and she asked, "What are you doing in here, this is my greenhouse."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you."

Her eyes flashed in annoyance and despite the circumstances he had to stop himself from smiling, he liked that look in her, that look of fiery defiance. Her chin tilted upwards. "And what the Baron wants he gets."

"More often than not, yes," he replied easily.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but this will be one of those rare occasions where you'll have to cope with not getting your own way. Now can you please leave?"

He raised one eyebrow. "I can't do that."

"Fine!" she snapped, reaching for the cardigan that was draped over the wooden bench. "I'll leave instead."

His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the purple bruising that marked her pale skin. He reached forward, his hand brushing against the bruise, causing her to jerk in shock, the cardigan falling back to the bench. "What happened to your arm?" he asked with a calmness that he wasn't sure he felt.

Felicity glanced down at her wrist and then back up at him. "I can't remember," she lied.

The Baron let out a small huff of air from his nostrils, he knew that she was lying to him but he suspected that pressing the issue would not help his cause. "Well I still must insist that we talk."

"You can't just order me to talk to you," she snarled, making to brush past him.

"Wait!" He barked out suddenly, the tone in his voice forcing her to turn, even though she knew it would be better, safer for her just to walk away. But then he had saved her entire family, so how could she deny him one conversation?"

Looking at him expectantly, she asked, "What is it?"

"I wanted to discuss Oberlieutenant Flach with you." He watched as she bristled and amended himself. "Perhaps discuss is the wrong choice of words. Flach is an effective soldier, always enthusiastic in pursuing what most of us consider the more distasteful aspects of war. In short he is what I believe you English would call an unpleasant individual."

"A sadist, you mean?" Felicity returned quickly as her features settled into a frown. "I don't understand why you're telling me this."

"I want you to stay away from him," he told her firmly.

"I can look after myself," she replied, her chin sticking out obstinately. "I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

"You might suspect that Flach's character is...unsavoury but you have not seen the side to him that I have."

For some reason, Felicity felt the need to aggravate him, she was annoyed that he was involving himself, she just wanted to get on with her life, without interference from any of the Germans, or any of the 'well meaning concern' of the islanders. She was tired of her life not feeling like her own anymore. "If he's such a monster then why did you bring him here?"

"I did not get say in what men came with me, believe me if I did I would not have brought someone like him. There are lines that shouldn't be crossed."

"Oh how noble of you," she answered back. "The Nazi with a conscience."

"I am not a Nazi!" He yelled, his face blazing with anger and she couldn't help but take a step back. There was only one other night she'd seen him look so furious and that hadn't exactly ended well for anyone.

"You fight for them," she pointed out.

"No, I fight for my country, but that does not mean I subscribe to the beliefs of the current political party that happens to be in power."

"How can you fight for a country that's letting all of this happen?" She asked, looking at him in bewilderment.

"Because it is still my country and because I have no choice, none of us have a choice in this. Your son fights for a cause that he believes in, most of the men under my command fight because if they don't they'll be shot. I do the best with what little is available to me, that does not make me a monster."

Her eyes diverted away from his momentarily before looking back again, her blue eyes locked on his. "No," she whispered quietly. "You're not that, a monster wouldn't have spared Philip and James."

"Then listen to me, and stay away from Flach," his voice softer than usual.

"I have no intention of going anywhere near him, so you can rest easy on that score," she assured him.

If only it was that simple, he thought to himself. "I have your word then?"

"Yes," she told him.

"I will do my best to ensure that he stays away from the house then, give him jobs elsewhere on the island."

"Good, I don't like him being in my house."

"I was under the impression you didn't like seeing any of us in your house," he replied, a smile pulling at his lips now.

"I don't," she answered, her tone half teasing. "But there are some of you who are more...bearable than others."

"I won't ask which of the two I fall into," he answered back as he leaned forward, his head tilting to one side so that he was slightly closer to her, the space between their bodies becoming smaller.

"I'm not even sure of the answer," Felicity admitted unthinkingly.

The Baron blinked rapidly. "You're not sure," he echoed, his blue eyes sharp and focussed on her.

"No," she whispered. "You're not like Flach, you're not a monster, but something about you..." she trailed off.

His heart plummeted into his stomach. "You think I'm a bad person?" he asked quietly, hating the fact that he felt like everything relied on her answer.

She shook her head. "No, definitely not that, but you make me...nervous," she admitted. "I thought at first that you were just a Nazi, you were the uniform, but you keep proving me wrong. I feel like I should hate you and yet I never have."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Mrs Dorr," he replied, his voice low, sending a shiver through her. "I've missed our talks."

She was about to tell him that she missed their talks as well when her common sense came roaring back into play. "I should go," she told him. "If people see us in here together, alone-"

"They will jump to conclusions, I am well aware of that fact."

"Then you know that I have to go."

Turning away from him, she yanked her cardigan up and pulled it on quickly, wrapping it around herself before leaning down to pick up her flower cutters, accidently cutting her hand on one of the terracotta pots in the process. "Ah!" She hissed, quickly drawing her hand back as she scrambled back to her feet.

The Baron was right behind her, one hand coming to rest on her shoulder, the other reaching round her and taking hold of her hand in his. He flexed her fingers back lightly, his steely eyes examining the cut. "There are no shards in it," he announced after a moment, pulling a perfectly white handkerchief from his top pocket and pressing it against her palm.

"That will stain," she protested lightly, trying not to think about how comforting it felt to have her hand in his. It was easier to concentrate on the mundane than to focus on the feelings that this man was provoking in her.

"It doesn't matter," he replied easily, he glanced up at her, drawing the crisp white linen away again for a second and stating, "No lasting damage."

"That's good to know." Felicity's eyes flickered upwards, meeting his. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," he told her, looking back down at her hand, his face creased in concentration.

"Tell that to your handkerchief," she joked lightly.

He smiled, a small chuckle of laughter escaping him, his blue eyes lighting up and Felicity couldn't help but notice how much younger and more carefree he looked. He looked up at her again and her breath caught as she found that this time she couldn't look away.

"Mrs Dorr?"

As Angelique's soft voice floated through the air, the pair of them jerked slightly, both turning to the side to see the young woman turn the corner. She stared at them in surprise and Felicity belated realised that her hand was still in the Baron's and she pulled it gracefully away. Angelique blinked at them in embarrassment. "Sorry," she stuttered, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," Felicity told her quickly. "I cut my hand and the Baron was just checking for any residual shards."

He gave a short sharp nod. "Yes, and it appears to be fine."

"I'll just give it a clean then."

"Good, I'll leave you to it then," he murmured, clicking his heels together before turning and leaving, brushing past Angelique without so much as acknowledging her. It was better that way, he figured, she'd expect him not to notice him and if he did otherwise then it would look more suspicious, and it looked bad enough as it was.

Angelique looked back towards Felicity and asked nervously, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, just a scratch really," she tried to assure her.

"I...um...meant with the Baron."

"He wanted to talk to me...in regards to the use of the house."

"Right." Angelique stared at her, unsure whether she believed her or not.

"Do you want to come into the house for some tea?" Felicity asked. "After all it's a long bike ride."

"I'd like that," the younger girl smiled at her.

Hooking her basket over her arm, Felicity motioned that she should follow her out of the stifling heat of the greenhouse, and they walked in comfortable silence towards the house. Delphine was in the hallway, her eyes alighting on Felicity's hand and the blood soaked piece of linen she had clenched within it, and widening in horror. "Madam! What on earth happened?"

"It's nothing serious, Delphine," Felicity assured her. "All it needs is cleaning; could you get me some antiseptic out of the first aid box please and then bring through a tray of tea to the study?"

"Of course I can," she answered, before rushing off in the direction of the kitchen.

Showing Angelique through to James study, Felicity took a seat, the silence continuing until Delphine had rushed in and out room a few times and Felicity had cleaned up her hand. Reaching to pick up her cup, Felicity finally asked, "So what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk."

Taking a sip of her tea, she asked, "About your young man?"

Angelique flushed as she nodded. "Partly," she admitted. "There's no-one else I could talk to about the whole situation. Mummy doesn't know and June doesn't approve. Not that I blame her."

"Oh, Angelique," she sighed sadly. "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to give you the answers you want on this one."

"I just want someone to tell me that what I'm doing isn't wrong."

"It's not," the older woman assured her. "But it will never be accepted, and you need to decide if he's worth all the abuse you'll face if it all comes out, and believe me Angelique it always does."

"I love him."

"I don't doubt that, you just need to decide if that's enough."

"Not the easiest thing to do."

"No," Felicity agreed, tilting her head slightly so she could see out of the window to where the Baron was standing, once more talking to his soldiers, "It's not."


	5. Chapter 5

Shuffling slightly on the sofa, Felicity let out a grumble of discontentment as she realised that for the fourth time she'd read a page of her book without actually taking in a single word of it. She supposed that she could start again but she had a sneaking suspicion that it would just result in the exact same problem. So instead she neatly folded down the page she had stalled on and closed the book over, laying it at her side.

She hadn't seen the Baron over the last few days, not since he had warned her about Flach. Her features crossed into a frown, his words had troubled her as it spoke volumes that he trusted that man so little that he had sought her out to warn her.

Opening her hand, she stared down at the red mark that marred her otherwise pale skin, her fingertip running over it. She couldn't seem to forget how the touch of his hand on hers had made her feel, couldn't help but imagine those hands touching elsewhere. Her fingers moved to rub at her temples; she needed to stop thinking like this it didn't help anything, not to mention the fact that she was married and he was the commander of an opposing army, oh and that he was also married.

After a few moments of continuing to stare at the healing cut, Felicity closed over her hand and turning it over so that the temptation to look, to remember, was no longer right in front of her. Settling back in her seat, she stared up at the ceiling, trying to decide what she should do next, what she could do to take her mind off everything. Normally she would escape to the garden, but the wind and rain were raging a battle outside, and as for going to the greenhouse, she wasn't likely to forget anything in there.

She glanced towards the small writing desk in the corner of the room, before the war she'd always had plenty of correspondence to catch up on, whereas now she had no-one to write to. This place was slowly driving her mad, or maybe it was him causing that effect, she didn't even think she knew anymore.

The door to the living room creaked open slowly, and Felicity looked up, her eyes darkening when Flach appeared in the doorway, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing in here?" she asked sharply.

"I work here."

"You work on the island and that does not give you the right to just wander around my house. Also although it may have escaped your notice it is considered polite to knock before you barge into a room."

"Considering your welcome I wouldn't be lecturing others on manners if I were you, Mrs Dorr."

Felicity stared at him, she had to admit that she was slightly confused by his presence; she'd thought that he was being kept away from the house. Determined to know, she gritted her teeth and replied with cool politeness, "Forgive me, I'm just confused by your being here, I was led to understand that your list of duties did not encompass Sous La Chaine."

"I don't believe that you have any need to know what my duties entail," he sneered at her.

She felt as though she'd been slapped, she realised in that moment how much she despised the man standing in front of her. Her voice like steel, she replied, "I'm just trying to understand why you're standing here, in this room."

"Because I wish to."

"Very well." She stood up, smoothing out her knee length skirt with a calmness that she didn't feel. "In that case I'll leave you to it."

Making to move past him, she held back a noise of protest when he grabbed her arm again. "I do not wish to be alone."

Straightening her spine, she raised her eyes to meet his and keeping her voice steady, told him, "You may believe that you have the right to stomp about this house as though you own it, but you do not and never will have the right to order me to talk to you."

His eyes glinted, his mouth quirking in self satisfied smugness. "I never said I wished to talk to you," he murmured. "I had something altogether different in mind."

"To be honest I'm not at all interested in what you have in mind. Believe me when I tell you Oberlieutenant Flach that I do not want to hear what thoughts you hold in that sick, depraved head of yours."

She bit a cry when his grip on her arm tightened, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing that he'd hurt her, knew he'd take some sort of sick joy in it. She stared up at him defiantly, seeing that the smug, amused speculation in his eyes was gone, and they'd narrowed into cold, dark splints. "I have warned you," he hissed, "about your manners. Perhaps I need to show you how unpleasant I can be when I'm not treated with the respect I'm owed."

Flach stepped over the threshold, and her heart sank when he shut the door behind him. "I don't remember inviting you in, Oberlieutenant Flach," she stated coldly.

His cold, dark eyes surveyed her as he stood just in front of the door, unmoving, his voice oily as he told her, "As I'm sure you've been told in the past Mrs Dorr, this is no longer considered your house, you are here on sufferance and as a result I can go where I please."

"You can kid yourself all you want," she replied, "but the fact remains that this is my house, and regardless of whether or not it is _occupied _by German soldiers, you do not stay here and have no right to wander about the rooms here as if you own them."

"I'll decide what I can and can't do Mrs Dorr, and you will show me the respect I'm owed."

"I owe you nothing," Felicity replied, trying and failing to pull her arm free from him. "And certainly not respect, respect has to be earned."

"I earn it simply by being your superior on this island."

"Let me go," she insisted.

"You know I don't think I will," he replied, forcing her backwards. She struggled against him, but being determined, annoyed and slightly terrified wasn't enough to make up for her small stature and petite build. He leaned closer to her ear and added, "in fact I think instead I'll teach you how unpleasant I can make things for you."

"You won't get away with any of this," she told him, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Oh I really think I will, after all there's no one around to stop me, and I hardly think you're going to advertise what's happened, after all you're not going to tell people about this. I mean what will they think, your husband goes to jail for his beliefs and you return his bravery by screwing the enemy." He tutted, "Hardly ladylike behaviour, Mrs Dorr."

"I'm not going to let you do this."

"You can't stop me."

Felicity brought her knee up, planning to make contact with his nether regions, but he was one step ahead of her and somehow managed to deflect her, knocking her off balance and forcing her to the floor, his weight pinning her down. She let out a small scream of protest but then his hand was over her mouth, his wet mouth on her neck as his free hand awkwardly tried to push her skirt up her legs.

She fought him every step of the way, kicking out and trying to free her way out from under him. He laughed against her skin. "I told you, you can't stop me. I always get what I want."

His hand touched her bare thigh, just about her stocking and she managed to force her mouth open and sink her teeth into the flashy part of his hand that was covering her mouth. Flach let out a yell of pain and anger as he drew his hand away, screaming, "You bitch!"

Felicity took her chance, and pushing him from her made a run for it, only for him to grab her ankle. She yelled again as she hit the floor hard, her head connecting with the corner of the coffee table, which hit the floor with a loud clatter that barely registered with her. Feeling dazed and confused she realised that she was staring at the ceiling, and let out a low moan of protest when she felt Flach move over her. She tried to push him away but she didn't seem to have the energy to fight him away anymore. His mouth was by her ear, his hot, fetid breath choking her airways as he told her harshly, "Just for that I'm going to make this even more unpleasant for you."

* * *

><p>"What is our estimated finishing date for the runway?" The Baron asked as he walked up the front steps accompanied by Captain Muller, his hands folded neatly behind his back.<p>

"Another week," Muller informed him quietly.

"Good, it means we'll finish a few days early."

"Yes, I thought that it considering things are not going well across the channel it would look better for us to be...ahead of the game."

"Quite. How much did you have to offer the Island men as an incentive?"

"Not much, times are hard and so they did it for an extra few shillings each."

"It might be worth offering a bonus at the end, should the job be completed to a satisfactory standard. After all I doubt it will be the last time we require their participation and we it would be wiser to keep them onside."

"I agree, how much would you like to offer them?"

"I'll have a look at some numbers and then decide."

"Yes, Sir-"He paused when he heard a muffled noise in the direction of the sitting room, his eyes narrowing as he asked, "Did you hear that?"

The Baron looked at him, distracted from the sums that he was adding up in his head he replied, "No, I didn't."

The door leading to the kitchen swung open, with a slightly harried looking Delphine rushing out, stopping abruptly when she came face to face with the two men. Her head ducked submissively. "Sorry," she stuttered awkwardly. "I had no idea that you were out here."

Muller gave her a small smile. "You're not interrupting, and after all we're meant to sharing this house."

Delphine attempted a small half smile as she offered in explanation, "I was just looking for Mrs Dorr."

"We haven't seen her but that doesn't mean that she isn't around here somewhere," Muller told her calmly, appeasing smile still in place.

It did not seem to calm a flustered Delphine, who looked around the hallway as though she expected her employer just to appear as though from thin air. "It's just...I just remembered that Oberlieutenant Flach was looking for her, and I thought that I should warn...let her know."

The Baron's head snapped up at that. "Flach was here?" he asked darkly.

"Yes Sir, about ten minutes ago."

"Did he say what he wanted to talk to her about?" he asked, impatience making his tone harsher and more biting than usual.

"No Sir, just wanted to know where she was. I told him that I wasn't sure."

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound a male yelp of pain, swiftly followed by a female scream and a loud crash emanating from the sitting room. He moved swiftly after that, throwing the door to the room open and striding into the room.

His mouth twisted angrily, his eye twitching in ill suppressed rage as he took in the sight before him. The coffee table was lying on its side, flowers strewn across the floor, the vase smashed into little pieces, and a few photo frames lying amongst the wreckage. It wasn't this that had his blood boiling though – although it didn't help – no, what had was causing that was the sight of Flach pining a struggling Felicity Dorr to the floor, one hand trying to unbutton his trousers.

"Stop it," she told him, her voice growing hysterical, bringing her hand up to try and push him away, Flach batting her hand away easily, ignoring her plea.

He wasn't even aware of his feet moving until he was behind Flach, only just heard Delphine's gasp of horror at the scene and Muller's muttered curse as he grabbed Flach by the back of his jacket and hauled him to his feet, throwing him backwards. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he roared.

Flach blinked rapidly, horrified surprise written across his features for a brief moment until that look of cold smugness reasserted itself. "What did it look like? Fraternizing with the island women isn't banned."

"It is when they don't consent!" The Baron snapped back, his eyes flickering down to Flach's bleeding hand.

"Of course she consented," Flach scoffed.

"Doesn't look like that." He pushed him towards Muller, instructing the man, "Take him back to headquarters, I'll follow you there."

"Yes, Sir, "Muller replied, leading a dishevelled looking Flach out of the room.

Once they were gone the Baron turned his attention to Felicity who was sitting up, Delphine was crouched by her side, fussing over the cut at the side of her temple, the blood trickling down her cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked anxiously. "I can call for a doctor-"

"No," she interrupted him firmly, dazed green eyes looking up at him. "I don't need one."

Delphine looked at her in concern. "Madam, I really think that someone should take a look at your head."

"No, I don't want anyone else to know about this," she told the other woman almost hysterically. "You know what they'll say, that I was fraternizing-"

"They won't," Delphine tried to reassure her, her voice taking on a steely tone as she told her, "I won't let them."

Felicity clutched at her hand. "I don't want James to know, he'd blame himself and he doesn't deserve that."

"Madam, I really do think you need a doctor," the other woman tried to insist, she wasn't acting like herself, she'd never been like this before.

Concerned, the Baron interjected, "Mrs Dorr, I think that you need medical attention, and I give you my word that no-one will find out what occurred here today. I will deal most severely with Oberlieutenant Flach for his actions here today."

Felicity looked up at him again and his chest tightened uncomfortably as he took in her dishevelled state, her watery eyes, blonde curls falling down across her face and blood staining her pale skin. "Nothing like this stays quiet for long," she whispered.

"It will, I'm sure that your housekeeper here will attest to the fact that you tripped on the edge of the rug and fell. As I said, Oberlieutenant Flach's involvement will never be known."

"I can say I was in the room, Madam," Delphine reassured her anxiously. "Please just let me call the doctor."

After a moment's silence, Felicity finally nodded, "Very well."

"I'll see you upstairs and then call him, in the meantime I'll get the first aid kit and give that cut a clean, it's quite nasty looking though."

She helped Felicity to her feet, the Baron stepping forward when she winced and stumbled slightly as she stepped down on her right ankle, steadying her with his hands, before stepping back to let Delphine assist her, knowing that she wouldn't accept his help and knowing that the other woman would find it inappropriate. "Should you require anything don't hesitate to let me know," he offered.

"We won't need anything from you, any of you, "Delphine told him, her voice hard as she glared at him, as though he were the one who'd done this.

He watched them go, and he couldn't help but feel as though he'd failed her. He'd told her that he'd keep Flach away from the house and he hadn't managed that, and now look what had happened. Well he'd had enough, Flach was a liability and he wasn't staying.

* * *

><p>"Leave us Muller," the Baron instructed as he sat down behind his desk, eyeing Flach who was standing on the other side, staring at him blankly, defiantly even.<p>

Muller gave a short nod as he backed out of the room, leaving the other two men staring at each other. "Do you have any explanation for your behaviour today?" the Baron finally asked after a few moments.

"I do not have to explain my behaviour, she consented-"

"No she didn't! That fact was perfectly clear!" He snapped back, his face reddening with anger.

"Fine," Flach admitted. "So she didn't, but there have to be some perks to this job," he told him unashamedly.

"The fact that you were stationed here is a privilege."

"What does it matter?" he scoffed. "The woman on this island are too high and mighty for their own good, they should learn their place."

"And it seems that you need to learn yours. I will not have you assault the women on this island; our goal here is to instil our new laws and to bring them into the Reich. Your actions today could have been extremely damaging to our cause, so as a result you are to be sent back to the front, I feel that it will suit your...temperament better."

"You can't do that," Flach told him, his eyes widening and looking slightly panicked for the first time.

"I can and have. There is a flight leaving for Berlin in half an hour, I have had one of the landsers pack your belongings and you will be accompanied straight there from this office. From Berlin I believe you are to join the effort in Romania."

Flach's cheeks hollowed as he pulled in a sharp hiss of air, his voice was low and wavering with ill suppressed rage as he stated, "I doubt this would irritate you as much if it had been some farmer's wife."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at her-"

"That's enough," the Baron warned him coldly. "I won't tolerate any of my men raping any of the women on this island while I'm in charge."

"Perhaps not, but that's not what annoys you so much in this case. I almost had her and that eats away at you-"

"It was not consensual!" His fists clenched in anger as he jumped to his feet, glaring at him across the table.

Flach's face contorted in disgust. "That was why you let her husband away with his crimes, why you spared that spy of a gardener, you have feelings for her."

"You're out of line," he warned him quietly.

"And you're a fool, letting that woman weaken you."

"Muller will see you to the airport," The Baron informed him dryly, taking his seat once more, his temper back under control as he realised that it wasn't worth rising to his bait. "Your luggage will meet you there. Goodbye Flach."

* * *

><p>Mild concussion and a sprained ankle was what the doctor had diagnosed, prescribing some bed rest as the best medicine. As a result, Delphine had spent the afternoon fussing over her, making sure that her ankle was elevated and forcing tea down her throat every hour on the hour until Felicity couldn't stand anymore of it and had hobbled out of the house and into the garden, desperate for some air.<p>

She pulled her cardigan tighter around herself, the breeze slightly bitter tonight, stretching her legs out in front of herself, trying to ignore the slight throb of pain emanating from her forehead. Try as she might she couldn't help but keep seeing that look on the Baron's face when he pulled Flach off her. The amount of rage on his face had scared her slightly, but then his calm treatment of her in the aftermath had soothed her slightly, his reassuring words helping her try and regain some control.

Her hand pressed against her forehead, she shouldn't feel like this about him. Shouldn't be looking to him to make her feel better to offer her comfort, and yet she did. She jumped slightly when she heard the now familiar crunch of his boots on the gravel path, and turned to watch him approach, for once not jumping defensively to her feet – not that she could have even if she wanted to.

"I did not expect you to be out here tonight," he stated. " I thought you would be resting."

"I'm sitting down," she replied, giving him a small smile. "And anyway I thought some air would do me some good."

"Of course." He glanced down at the bench and asked, "May I join you?"

She hesitated, she'd never invited him to sit with her, and it was always him joining her, never particularly asking if she wanted his company, so she felt that if she accepted she was somehow altering their dynamic. The problem was that she wanted his company, so she nodded, replying quietly, "Go ahead."

Sitting down, he looked over at the cut on her head and gave a regretful sigh before he informed her, "Flach will not be able to bother you again, I have had him relocated off the island."

"Good," she replied with feeling, "although I feel sorry for anyone who has to encounter him."

"Everyone does," the Baron confided to her. "I would like to apologize for what happened today."

"It wasn't your fault," Felicity assured him.

"I believe I underestimated Flach's determination where you were involved. I should have transferred him earlier."

Felicity turned to face him. "It still wasn't your fault, and in the end there was no real harm done, just a few cuts and bruises."

"But there could have been."

Her jaw gritted. "But there wasn't, and I don't want to discuss it any further, it's over."

He nodded. "Very well. It has grown rather cold at night here."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh and when he looked at her in confusion she explained, "If in doubt people always start to talk about the weather."

"You can pick our topic of conversation then," he replied, a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," she told him. "This entire situation still feels so surreal."

"I believe we can both agree on that," he stated.

Sighing, she looked at her slim wristwatch. "I should probably go back inside; Delphine will be worried about me."

"Can I see you in?"

"Probably best not too," she answered, and noting the look of disappointment in his face added unthinkingly, "You can help me up though."

He smiled as he got to his feet, holding his hand out for her to take. She slipped her fingers into his hand as she stood up unsteadily. As she stared up at him though, she momentarily forgot about her ankle, stepping onto it and faltering slightly, her other hand gripping the lapel of his uniform to steady herself as his arm wound its way around her waist, supporting her.

His hand dropped from hers, trailing up to her face, cupping her jaw, his thumb stroking her delicate skin while his fingers toyed with a blonde curl that was brushing against her cheek. Her fingers were still clutching onto his uniform, the hand he'd let go off resting flat against his chest now, her body angling into his.

Unthinkingly as he lowered his head, she tilted her face upwards and felt his mouth brush gently against hers, repeating the action when she didn't protest. He pulled her closer to him, his mouth lowering to hers once more, pressing his lips against hers, softly at first and deepening the kiss when she brought her hands up to his face, drawing him closer.

She moaned quietly against his mouth and that one sound had him fighting to keep a grip on his self control, her lips were so warm and soft that he knew he could lose all track of time just through kissing her.

Felicity felt her pulse speed up as his slightly roughened fingers brushed up and down her neck as he kissed her, feeling as though he was setting off a trial of sparks along the thin skin that he touched.

Her fingers curled into his hair, and she arched into him slightly, her breasts crushed against his chest, as he ran his hand from her throat to her hip, tugging her hips closer into his. She was beginning to struggle to catch her breath as she ran her hands down to his shoulders, revelling in the warmth of his skin that she could feel even through the thick material of his uniform. It was good…so good, she felt more than a little out of control as his hands ran over her, his fingers slipped underneath the neckline of her thin blouse, brushing against her collarbone.

She broke the kiss, gasping for breath as she did so. "We shouldn't be doing this," she muttered, avoiding his gaze. Her cheeks burned as she limped carefully out of his embrace. "I need to go."

"Don't," he requested, his voice slightly gruffer than usual.

She ignored him, couldn't deal with what was happening, so turning her back, she headed slowly back up to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Stretching her hand out, Felicity traced her fingers across the cool linen of the pillowcase next to hers, closing her eyes and trying to picture James blonde head on the pillow, his features relaxed in sleep. It was true that they had their separate bedrooms, but as the occupation had progressed, James had begun to sleep beside her again, unwilling to leave his wife alone in a house filled with German soldiers. It had only been sleeping, but that was closer than they'd been in years and that renewed closeness was enough to make this betrayal feel even more acute. While he was holed up in prison, suffering for the both of them, she had been kissing the man who sent him there, and she'd been enjoying it.

She sat bolt upright, her spine rigid as a there was a heavy knock at her bedroom door, her heart starting to race, surely he wouldn't be so bold as to attempt to come to her bedroom in the morning, when the house was at its busiest. The door opened, and Felicity felt her fingers curl around the bed sheet anxiously, letting out a sigh of relief when Delphine made her way into the room, clutching a tray. "Thought after the events of yesterday you deserved breakfast in bed, Madam."

Felicity slumped against her pillows, trying to ignore the fact that part of her felt slightly disappointed by the fact that it wasn't the Baron who'd sought her out. "That's very thoughtful of you, Delphine."

"It's the least I could do, and I'm afraid to say it's only tea and toast, I'll need to head into Tanners later."

"Still you shouldn't spoil me like this."

"It was no trouble," she replied, placing the tray onto her knees before busying herself about the room, opening the curtains and tidying a few of the surfaces by straightening out the photographs. "It's a lovely day today, if you'd like I could bring you lunch in the garden later?"

"Delphine," Felicity replied warmly, "you don't need to bring me lunch as well, I can manage, and it's just a sprained ankle."

The other woman hesitated, staring at her unsurely until she finally confided in her, "I worry about you here, without the Senator."

Felicity's smile faded slightly. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Staying here with all these men, it's not right, not now the Senator is gone."

"I won't leave; if I leave then we won't be able to come back until the war is over. This is my home; I won't lose it to them. Anyway," she added brightly, "I'm not alone with them; you're here most of the time."

"I always feel bad leaving you here every night," she continued unheeded.

"Delphine, Flach is...was thankfully the minority amongst the men here, I'm left in peace most of the time, they only ever stop me to ask me questions about housekeeping. So you can rest easy, I'm perfectly safe here."

The other woman ignored her though, telling her, "and I don't like the way that Baron stares at you."

Lowering the delicate china cup from her mouth, Felicity forced herself to keep her voice steady as she replied, "I don't think he does that."

"He does, anytime he's anywhere near you he's always watching, as though he can't look away, it's unseemly and as if you'd go anywhere near him, especially with him having sent away the Senator." She shuddered before collecting herself and with a contrite look on her face, added, "I'm sorry Madam, that was far too outspoken of me."

"It's fine, really," Felicity reassured her, although she could feel her skin flushing at the thought the Baron watching her, those blue eyes following her every move, darkening in that way that they'd darkened last night, after their kiss. This was quickly followed by a wave of shame, she should be thinking of her husband and his plight, not fantasising about someone else. Her fingers chased a few toast crumbs around her plate as she continued, "And like I said, I really don't think there is anything to worry about, and that includes the Baron."

Delphine's shoulders relaxed. "You're right; of course you're right Madam, as if you'd ever behave in the manner of those women in town who swarm around them. I just worry about you, that's all."

"Very thoughtful of you," she murmured, unsure of what else she could really say in the circumstances, although she did feel thoroughly ashamed of herself now and all she wanted to do was change the subject. "As was this breakfast," she concluded on a slightly desperate note.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, now are you sure I can't change your mind about that lunch?"

"Positive," she replied, smiling at her again now. "You have enough to do without running around after me all day."

"Well if you change your mind then you need only ask, as I said, it's no trouble. Now I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your breakfast in peace."

As the door shut behind the housekeeper, Felicity stared out the window at the bright cloudless day outside, forcing herself to keep sipping at the tea she'd been brought and trying to stop the racing train that was her thoughts. She was right to feel guilty but she would not let what happened last night, happen again.

* * *

><p>The cliff-tops were quiet, especially at this time of year, when the wind had a particular bite to it, making very few islanders want to wander so far away from the centre of town, in the middle of nowhere, just to watch the sea crash against the rocks. Which was why it was the perfect meeting place for them, Angelique had reasoned.<p>

He was there, waiting for her, stretched out along the dry grass, black leather jacket on and a thick woollen scarf adorning his neck. He grinned up at her as she drew closer, propping himself up on one arm and patting the spot beside him. "Thought you'd changed your mind," he told her.

"As if I would," she replied, settling down beside him, her back settling against his chest as they stared out over the cliff together.

"I've missed you," he whispered against her hair after a few moments. "Whenever I'm in that godforsaken plane all I do is think about you, and pray that I'll get to see you again." He gave a small laugh, adding, "And before you ask, I continue to drop my bombs into the sea. I don't want another innocent life on my conscience."

"I wasn't going to ask you that, I'm starting to see that things aren't as black and white as I believed when we first met. There's an area of grey, one I think we've almost permanently moved into."

"You seem down today, what is wrong?"

"June."

"Ah." His face creased into a frown. "She does not approve of us."

"No, I didn't really expect otherwise, but I had stupidly hoped that as my sister..." she shook her head. "Like I said, it was stupid."

"It is not wrong to want your family to be happy for you when you are happy."

"But they never will be. June thinks that I should break things off, before anyone else finds out."

The hand that was playing with her hair stopped abruptly, his voice terse as he asked, "And what do you think?"

"Honestly? I don't think I even know anymore. How can we ever be happy together?"

"Because we are together, I don't need approval from others, and considering everyone thinks me a Nazi anyway, that is probably a good thing." He stared deep into her eyes and told her, "But you have to feel the same way, or this will never work."

"Wherever we go we'll be exiled."

"Not if we went back to Germany, we could live in the countryside after I finally qualify, people would grow to accept us, it might take time but-"

"We don't even know when this war will end," she interrupted wretchedly. "We could be on this island for years, hiding how much we mean to each other and living in fear of being found out."

"I do not need to hide what I feel for your, nor will I be shunned. I am not dismissing them but these are things that you will be put through, and though I don't want those things for you, I don't want to lose you either, but it has to be your choice because you're the one who'll suffer the most."

"Well that was cheerful," she murmured, wrapping her fingers around his and shuffling slightly so that her head was resting against his shoulder. "I don't know what I'll want in the future, but things aren't going to change anytime soon and at this moment in time I don't want to lose you."

Leaning over her and kissing her cheek almost chastely, Bernhardt whispered against her skin. "That's good enough for me just now."

* * *

><p>"How is Mrs Dorr? She normally comes for her shopping herself, is she ill?" Margaret asked as she carefully weighed out the flour.<p>

"No, Margaret she's not ill but she took a bit of a fall yesterday, caught her foot on the edge of the rug. Nothing too serious, mild concussion and a sprained ankle, but the doctor told her to rest and she certainly won't be able to cycle anywhere anytime soon."

"Oh dear, well I hope she feels better soon, as if she doesn't have enough to deal with," Margaret replied, shaking her head as she lowered her voice, "All those soldiers running about her house, and with her all alone, I don't know how she can stand it." As the bell above the door gave a small chirp and Wimmel strolled confidently in, she murmured, "Speak of the devil."

The man surveyed the pair of them for a second before quickly dismissing them; whatever they were chattering inanely about was of either little or no interest to him, so why bother about it? "Where is Mrs Mahy?" he asked calmly.

Margaret nodded her head nervously in the direction of the back office. "Through there," she told him. "But she's doing the books and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I don't think that includes me," he replied confidently, as he made his way past the counter and through the corridor that led into the office.

Margaret shook her head as she watched him go. "Seems right slippery that one," she commented as she handed the carrier bag over to Delphine.

"Don't they all," she replied dryly.

Laughing lightly, she told her, "Well send my best to Mrs Dorr; I do hope she starts to feel better soon."

"I'll do that, Margaret."

* * *

><p>Cassie had her back to him; her head bent studiously over the ledgers, ledgers he instinctively knew would be exact, with every miniscule detail included within them. He moved closer to her, resting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her cheek.<p>

As soon as she felt his touch, she stiffened, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," he replied easily.

"I'm working," Cassie told him, shrugging off his touch.

"I can see that." His mouth lowered to her neck again and he murmured against her skin, "Has anyone ever told you that it's a good look for you."

"Yes," she replied her tone hard, "My husband."

Wimmel either missed that note in her voice or ignored it, instead telling her, "Obviously a very wise man then."

"Not all the time, but I loved him...love him."

He drew back slightly, tilting his head to look at her. "I do not doubt that," he replied carefully. "But life goes on; you may as well go with it."

"How romantic."

He gave a small chuckle. "I have yet to know you to appreciate romance; common sense is much more your thing, is it not?"

"Well yes-"

"Then we don't have a problem, do we?"

"We do if it's romance that you're looking for."

He drew back, looking at her through narrowed eyes. "I admit that sometimes I get carried away, but I'm not a fool and I do know that we will never have a future together. But as you have pointed out before we both miss sex, this way we both get what we want without any added complications."

"That sounds fair," Cassie replied carefully. "As long as we're both in agreement that it's nothing more than sex."

"We could possibly have friendship."

"I still think that's pushing it," she told him dryly. "After all we're on opposite sides; we can certainly have a cordial business partnership."

"I'm honoured," he drawled, one eyebrow raised.

"That's what's on the table. Take it or leave it."

"I take pride in knowing a good deal when I see it," Wimmel told her calmly, reaching out to curve his hand around hers. "Now can we go upstairs to the flat?"

Cassie got to her feet, turning to face him before shuffling back onto her desk, pushing the ledgers to one side. "No, here," she instructed.

A smug smile pulled at his mouth, and Cassie knew that she shouldn't be carrying on with this, but it was easy, there weren't many men around here at the moment and the bulk of those left were either married or single for a very good reason. This worked well for her, she wouldn't keep up with it if she hadn't thought it would, plus a small part of her enjoyed the danger of being caught out, she'd always been so well behaved in the past, the perfect wife and mother.

His mouth was on hers, fingers prying her blouse open as she pulled impatiently at the belt to his trousers, too preoccupied to hear the sound of footsteps drawing closer to the door. Reaching inside his trousers just as the door opened. "Mum!"

Cassie jerked backwards, looking towards the door in horror as she took in the sight of her youngest daughter staring at her in disbelief, her eyes wide with horror, her mouth hanging slackly open. Pushing Wimmel away from her, she yanked down her skirt and jumped to her feet, blatantly ignoring him as he redid his trousers. "June, what are you doing here?"

She ignored the question, "What are you doing?" she asked hysterically.

"You should have knocked," Cassie told her calmly.

June blinked at her for a moment before cold fury filled her eyes. "I don't believe you. You made me feel like the worst person in the world for talking to the Germans, for serving them and singing at their parties, and all the time you were fraternizing! You went on and on about how I was betraying Daddy and just look at yourself!"

"This is different," she replied, tucking her hair calmly behind her ears. "This doesn't mean anything."

"That's worse!" June yelled at her. "How can you look at yourself in the mirror? He's the reason that Daddy's dead and you don't even love him and you're...you're..." She shook her head, unable to continue. Her eyes watering, she told her finally, "I hate you; I never, ever want to speak to you ever again."

Rolling her eyes, Cassie replied, "June you're being hysterical, when you calm down you'll realise that-"

"I won't calm down," June told her coldly. "I meant every word of what I just said. I'm going to go home and pack my things, I'll stay in Zelda's old flat and from now on I'm only working in the photo shop."

Watching her daughter turn around and slam the door behind her, Cassie's lips pursed into a thin line as she turned round to face Wimmel. "She's always been overly dramatic."

"She seemed genuinely upset."

"And you're an expert now?" Cassie asked, as she glared at a spot behind him on the wall. "I think that you should go, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Understandable. I'll stop by tomorrow with an update about the next delivery and you can pass on the money from this week."

"I'll finish the accounts tonight then. I'm sure you can see yourself out by now."

He nodded, and Cassie watched him go, unable to shake that cold feeling of dread that was wrapping itself around her ribcage.

* * *

><p>He knew that he should leave Felicity Dorr well enough alone after the events of the day before, but then he couldn't quite get her out of his head. He'd never been so intoxicated by a woman before, he thought about her far too much for his own comfort. He was not use to chasing women, women chased him, it turned out that the saying that power was an aphrodisiac was definitely true. Although it didn't seem to work on the one woman on this island that he actually wanted.<p>

It didn't help that Flach's voice was echoing in his head, his warning that she was weakening him; he was ashamed to admit that he'd even listened to Flach but his words played on him, he had already compromised his position for her. He rubbed distractedly at his temples, but then she had convinced him to do the right thing, rather than blindly following orders and doing what was easy.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, especially not since their kiss last night, he'd lain awake, unable to sleep as he thought about the feel of her in his arms, the small sounds she made in the back of her throat when he'd kissed her and the way her eyes had flashed fire at him beforehand. He'd thought about her until he couldn't stand it anymore and he'd been forced to take the edge off his desire, driving himself to the finish by thinking about the noises she'd make if he ever got to do when he got her into bed.

Making a small noise of discontentment, the Baron shook his head at his use of the word when, rather than if, as though it were already a foregone conclusion. Still though he couldn't help but seek her out, he wasn't going to let her ignore what had happened between them last night; he was too frustrated to just pretend it had never happened.

He found her in her husband's study, lying across the sofa, one foot elevated on a pillow as she read a book, so engrossed that she didn't even notice him standing there until he gave a small cough. Her head jerked up, but the uncertainty on her features quickly vanished as she asked calmly, "Do you need anything, Baron?"

"I wished to speak to you."

"In regards to?" She asked, although her cheeks were starting to flush a pale pink.

He glanced over his shoulder, checking the hallway was empty before stepping all the way into the room and closing the door behind him. "You know exactly what we need to discuss."

"Open the door," she instructed him, her face pale beneath her blush. "It looks inappropriate for us to be shut in here together."

"No one is around, I've checked."

She gave a dry laugh at his nerve, telling him, "I don't care, now open it and leave, please."

"No."

Slamming her book onto the coffee table next to her, Felicity swung her feet over the edge and stood up. "Fine," she muttered darkly, "I'll leave."

He stepped in front of the door, blocking her route out. "No," he told her again, his voice low and even.

"You may be in charge of this island, Baron but you are not in charge of me," she informed him lowly.

"I would never claim to, but you cannot just ignore what happened last night," he pointed out.

"Yes we can, I was upset and it shouldn't have happened, so I think that ignoring it is the best course of action. Now, move out of the way."

He took one small step closer to her, encroaching on her personal space and she saw his blue eyes flash slightly as he replied, "You know Mrs Dorr, I've thought a lot recently on what it would have been like if I had taken you up on the offer you made me a month ago."

Her face visibly paled at his words. "You were a gentleman in that instance Baron, and I think you'd regret backtracking."

"I'm not sure regret is the correct word for what I'd feel." His hand was resting against her neck now, his fingers slowly and gently winding them into her hair, only just resisting the urge to pull out the pins that held the blonde curls in place.

Her breathing slightly harsh, she tried to inject some steel into her tone. "Is this the invader coming out?"

He simply gave a dry chuckle. "I will never force you, Mrs Dorr, which is one of the reasons I turned down your generous offer, because when you come to me, and you will, you'll want this as much as I do."

"You're very full of yourself."

"Simply confident," he corrected her.

"And in this case, wrongly so."

"We shall see," he concluded, pulling her closer into him and his lips descending to hers before she could make even the smallest noise of protest, the resulting kiss full of barely restrained passion and he noted triumphantly that despite all her previous protests she was in fact kissing him back. He pulled away before she could, wanting to keep the upper hand in the situation.

As he stared at her flushed cheeks he told her, "I'll do as you asked and leave now, I'd hate to outstay my welcome."

Felicity watched him go, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from calling him back, she wouldn't do this, she just wouldn't, even if he was the only thing on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Shoving her clothes haphazardly into the small brown suitcase, June realised that the last time she'd pulled this out this case was when they had planned to leave the island for England. She swallowed back a lump in her throat, she wished more than anything that they'd gone now, then she'd still have her family intact and around her and she'd be able to continue her singing career without the fear of being glassed.

Her eyes trailed over to the few photos that decorated the small bedside table, catching sight of one of her parents together. She inhaled deeply, her breath making a small hissing noise as she did so; she only just resisted the urge to smash it. It was all lies, those happy smiles, and the illusion of love, after all how could her mother do this if she'd truly loved her Dad.

The front door opened, and June felt her back stiffen with resolve, she didn't want it to be her mother, didn't want to hear any pathetic excuses, although her mother was so full of herself and superior to others that she most likely wouldn't offer any. She turned; ready to stand her ground, to restate her disgust and disappointment, only it wasn't her mother who appeared in the doorway to her room, it was Angelique.

The blonde girl flopped down onto her own single bed, and asked, "What on earth are you doing, June?"

"Packing, I'm going to move into Zelda's flat until she comes back, if she comes back at all."

Angelique's pretty features fell into a frown. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because I don't want to live here, not with her," she replied harshly, her eyes filling with tears again as she gave a small sniffle.

Angelique rolled her eyes. "Oh, June what have you fallen out with her over this time?"

June glared over at her sister. "Why is it always my fault? Everyone always takes her side, silly June, always over-reacting, why is she so dramatic?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Angelique protested. "But you two do fall out an awful lot."

June shook her head. "This time is different, although I suppose that you'll take her side as usual, especially as you're both doing the exact same thing."

Angelique only just stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "And what is that?" she asked patiently.

"You're both having inappropriate relationships with the Germans," June stated.

Her sister's eyes widened in disbelief as she stuttered out nervously, "June you must have made some sort of mistake, Mummy wouldn't involve herself with the Germans, she barely tolerates serving them."

"In the shop maybe, but believe me she was doing more than tolerating Oberwachtmeister Wimmel."

"June! You can't just say things like that; you must have misunderstood what was happening."

"I might be considered innocent but even I can't misconstrue what having your hand down a man's trousers while he kisses you means."

Angelique's face paled considerably. "No," she muttered, shaking her head. "She wouldn't do that, not too Daddy and not with him."

"Well she has...she is." Her hands shook as she finally closed over her case. "And it's worse than what you're doing, at least you love him and he isn't a monster. She doesn't care about Wimmel and he's such a creep!"

"I don't believe you," Angelique replied dazedly. "She wouldn't do that, she just wouldn't."

"Fine," she snorted in disgust. "Believe what you want, either way I'm leaving."

Angelique was sitting on the sofa when her mother walked through the door, watched her unsurely as she threw her keys into the small dish and unclipped her hat, placing it neatly on the stand. Cassie had always hated disarray and disorder. She looked over at her daughter and asked dryly, "What is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I've spoken to June."

"Oh," Cassie replied, barely blinking and not even pausing in unpacking the paper bag of food she'd brought in with her. "And what exactly did she tell you?" she asked calmly.

"That you're having an affair with Oberwachtmeister Wimmel."

"I would hardly call it an affair, an affair involves feelings."

"But you are having sex with him."

"Angelique, don't be so vulgar," Cassie told her, shuddering at her choice of words.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Technically you never asked one," she pointed out.

"Fine," Angelique ground out between gritted teeth. "Are you seeing Wimmel?"

Cassie slammed down the bag of potatoes on the counter and looked up at her eldest daughter sharply. "I'm not sure what it really has to do with you, but yes, technically I am somewhat involved with him."

"Not sure what it has to do with me?" Angelique stared at her in shock, looking at her mother as though she'd never seen her before. "The way you lectured us about staying away from them-"

"That's different, you girls would waste your life pining after them, get yourself ostracized from island life, and for what? The scum who murdered your father, that's what."

She shook her head in disbelief, blonde locks bouncing. "But you'd be shut out as well; do you think people will buy food from a Jerrybag? And by your standards they were all responsible for what happened that day at the harbour, so you're involved with the man who killed your husband!"

"I'm not young and naive; I won't let anyone find out."

"Really? Because June and I already know, so the secret's out. How much longer until more people know about it?"

"They won't."

"Fine then, how would you feel if June or I announced we were dating one of them?"

"I'd like to think that neither of you would be so foolish, you'd be throwing away your chances of a family, of a future. I'm not doing that."

"I don't understand you," Angelique told her, her eyes wide. "It's one rule for us and then another for yourself. You could still meet someone new, someone proper."

"I don't want that!" Cassie finally snapped. "I don't want to replace your father with another man just like him! Maybe I want to just drift along, fulfilling my needs with someone I don't like because it taints our marriage, what we had, less than if I moved on with someone I actually loved."

"You've got it wrong," her daughter informed her sadly. "You might feel that it's easier to fulfil your needs with one of them because it doesn't mean anything to you, but that doesn't mean you're betraying Daddy any less, it means you're betraying him more, because you don't love him." She shook her head, adding, "I'm going out, I need some air."

Cassie pursed her lips into a thin line as she watched her daughter go, and shook her head. "What did she know? She was just a silly, foolish, little girl, what did she know of love?

It had been a few days since the Baron had accosted her in the study, and yet despite the passing time and the fact he hadn't approached her since, Felicity couldn't stop thinking about him, about what he'd said. The words echoed in her head and she felt the small, light hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the thought, the thought of going to him excited her in a way she'd never felt before. She was slightly ashamed to admit that she'd never experienced true passion and now that it might just be within her grasp, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She was torn from her thoughts when the door to the living room opened and Delphine bustled in, looking even more harried than usual as she placed a cup of tea on the coffee table. Tilting her head to one side, Felicity asked quietly, "Are you quite alright, Delphine?"

"I'm fine, Madam, it just that I've just been stopped by that Captain Muller, they're having a poker game tonight and they want refreshments."

"Don't worry," she reassured her. "You won't need to stay late, just stick some things in the fridge or larder and they can fetch them themselves."

"Do you think they'll be satisfied with that?" Delphine asked worriedly.

"They'll just have to be," Felicity told her calmly. "After all you work for me, not them, no you go home at your usual time, you've done more than enough recently anyway."

"I don't mind, after all you and Mr Dorr have always been more than good to me. How is your ankle Madam? Your head is certainly healing well."

Unthinkingly, Felicity brushed her hand against her forehead as she replied, "It's getting much better, I should think I'll be back on my bike by the end of the week."

"I don't want you rushing it," Delphine told her quickly. "I'd much rather do a few extra things for you now than have you trying to push yourself too far."

"That is kind of you, Delphine but I would much rather things returned to being as normal as is possible at this moment."

"If you're sure."

"Positive. And once I'm finished this cup of tea I'll inform Captain Muller that they will be required to serve themselves tonight."

"I don't want to put you out," the woman told her quickly.

"You won't," Felicity assured her quickly. She knew that if she left it to Delphine then the poor woman would end up stuck here all night, she had many talents but standing up to the Germans on the island wasn't one of them. Not only that but she'd fulfilled more than her job description over the last few days in looking after her; not that she'd required quite so much fussing over, but still it was the thought that counted.

"Well in that case, thank you, I really don't feel comfortable talking to them, any of them," she admitted. "Enjoy your tea," she finished, before turning and leaving the room.

Watching her go, Felicity sipped slowly at her tea, she wasn't going to rush to tell them what was happening, she got the feeling that when people appeared flustered around them, the Germans were more amused than anything else. When she'd finally finished, she placed the cup onto its saucer and balancing it somewhat precariously she got to her feet, an action that on the first step still made her wince slightly. Her walk was much steadier and pain free though, which was a definite improvement.

She stopped by the kitchen first, rinsing out her cup and placing it neatly back in the cupboard, before heading towards the sitting room on what was now thought of as the German side of the house, confidant that she'd find Muller in there. She didn't knock; after all they very rarely seemed to afford her the same courtesy and it was still her house, despite what they said.

Opening the door, she stepped in unannounced, surprised when she found the Baron and not Captain Muller sitting at the table pouring over sheaves of papers in deep contemplation. He looked up his blue eyes studying her intently before he stated, "You are quite often heard to note that my men should knock before they enter, perhaps it would be wise for you to practice what you preach, Mrs Dorr."

Felicity glowered at him; he always had a knack for wrong footing her and she wasn't sure if she resented the challenge or enjoyed it. "I had no idea you'd be in here," she informed him. "I was looking for Captain Muller."

She was somewhat amused to see surprise and what could possibly be annoyance cross his features as he asked, "And why on earth would you be looking for him?"

"To pass along a message," she replied easily.

"You can tell me your message, and I will pass it along."

"Surely it would be easier if you simply told me where he is," she pointed out, she felt the need to try and rile him, although she wasn't entirely sure why, after all it certainly wasn't a good idea.

"Captain Muller is currently on his way to the airfield to oversee the finishing touches to the new runway, he is not expected back until later this evening. In the interest of expedience I suggest that you simply inform me instead."

"And what if the message is of a more personal nature?"

His eye definitely flashed at that, she noted, his nostrils flaring as he settled back in his chair, folding his hands across his midriff in a show of almost exaggerated calmness. "I do not believe that it is, so either tell me or allow me to get on with my work."

"Very well, it is about this poker game that you are having tonight-"

"I am not involved in it," he was quick to inform her, "Although I believe that many of my more senior officers use it as a means of relaxation."

"You can relax," she informed him with a small smile. "I'm not here to discuss the merits and pitfalls of gambling with you."

"Good, for a moment I thought you were objecting to the use of the house in such a manner."

"Well I'm assuming that it is a small gathering, whereas if you were planning on turning my house into some sort of den then I would most definitely be putting my foot down."

"A very odd expression that," he remarked, his mouth quirking slightly.

"I've never given it much thought, but yes I suppose it is. Although I didn't really come to discuss the idiosyncrasies of the English language with you either," she replied, her smile widening, her eyes bright.

"So if you haven't come to talk about those two things then what have you come to talk about?"

"I simply wished to tell Captain Muller that although Delphine can provide the refreshments he requested, she will not be staying any later to serve them. I will ask her to lay them out before she goes if he wishes, otherwise they can help themselves."

He gave a small nod. "I'm sure that will be acceptable, no doubt they won't want her listening in anyway."

"State secrets?" she asked dryly.

"No, but no doubt my men will want them guarded just as closely," he told her.

"Then for once everybody is happy."

His eyes flickered over her again. "Not quite everyone," he replied lowly.

Ignoring the jerk of sensation she suddenly felt low in her abdomen, Felicity blushed slightly as she murmured, "I should go, I need to get on. Good day, Baron."

He gave her his usual curt nod of dismissal. "Until we meet again, Mrs Dorr."

She stayed in her greenhouse until late that night, far past what the curfew allowed simply because she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't sleep. Eventually though she decided that she had to call it a night, and gathering her tools together, quickly tidied them away.

Slipping in through the side of the house, Felicity washed her hands in the kitchen before making her way through the hallway, only to find herself face to face with the Baron. "Let me guess, you were out past curfew again," he said quietly, his head tilted as he surveyed her slightly dishevelled form in amusement.

"Technically as I was in my greenhouse, so if you wanted to go into semantics then I was in fact inside."

"You always like to be very exacting, don't you?"

"Is that a flaw? I've seen you exhibit some exacting traits yourself."

"So we do have something in common then," he replied, a note of teasing in his voice.

"I think, Baron, that we both know we have more than one thing in common, that's part of the problem," she replied honestly.

"I am tired of playing games," he sighed.

"As am I," Felicity told him. "But I don't-"

The door to one of the sitting rooms opened, Lieutenant Walker's voice floated out as he stood in the doorway, his back to them. The next thing she knew, Felicity found herself pulled into the small alcove that was out of his line of sight and with little room to manoeuvre she found herself pressed quite firmly up against the one man she'd been trying to avoid, one of his hands rather firmly situated on her waist.

"What-" she tried to speak only to find that he pressed his finger against her mouth and shook his head.

"You don't want Walker seeing us together," he told her hoarsely.

She gave a nod, holding her breath as she heard his footsteps veer off down the hallway, she looked up at the Baron and whispered, "We probably have a few minutes, I could make a run for it."

"Not on that ankle," he told her curtly.

Felicity frowned, even as she acknowledged the truth behind his words, because standing her like this simply wasn't doing her already muddled thoughts any good. She looked up at him again to see that he was staring at her intently, pupils dilated and suddenly the fingers of the hand were tracing abstract patterns that even through the material of her blouse made her shiver.

He wasn't going to make any further move though, she could see that, knew from the tension in his jaw that he was holding himself utter tight control. She wasn't sure she could bare much more of it though, and without thinking it through she leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Their lips met, lightly brushing against the others at first. Her fingers tangled into his hair as the kiss deepened, mouths opening, tongues brushing together. Felicity could feel her stomach swoop at the contact, the kiss was more than she'd ever even dreamed a kiss could be.

He let her set the pace, didn't know how quickly she'd let him take this, or even how far. Unable to help himself though, he let one hand slip up to her neck, letting his thumb caress her cheekbone gently. The other pressed against her hip, pulling her even further into him until there was no space between them anymore.

A door slammed nearby, and that was what made her pull away, her face flushed, mouth open as she drew in a few quick breaths. "Walker appears to have rejoined the group," the Baron murmured to her.

"Then I should go."

"Do you want to?" he asked, his eyes not leaving her face.

"I have to."

"That's not what I asked, I meant it when I said I was tired of playing games. I want you and I know that you want me."

Felicity stalled, his hand was still on the back of her neck. His thumb still stroking against her cheek and she could barely think straight, maybe it would be a good thing to just get him out of her system, one time and then the passion for him she thought she felt would be gone, after all reality was always very different to the fantasy. "Wait a few minutes," she told him breathlessly, "and then if the coast is clear follow me upstairs."

She was out of his arms and walking as quickly as she could possibly manage away from him before he even had time to process her words. His uniform felt to tight, too restricting and he leaned against the wall, trying to calm his growing excitement as he waited those few minutes, slightly concerned that in that short time she might change her mind.

The house was deserted, as she had known it would be as he made his way to her side of the house, knocking lightly at her bedroom door, waiting impatiently for her to open it. She was quick in answering, her hand wrapping round his and pulling him inside without saying a word.

Her hair was down, she'd obviously taken the time to unpin it and he smiled as he took in the loose blonde curls that just brushed below her shoulder, it made her look younger, more carefree and less like the Senator's dutiful wife. "Did anyone see you?" she asked somewhat anxiously.

"No-one," he assured her, his hand winding into her hair once more as he leaned forward, kissing her softly. It started off as nothing more than the brush of his lips across hers, although even that sent a spark of awareness down both their spines. His thumb continued to stroke at the soft skin of her cheek as the kiss deepened ever so slightly, her mouth moving against his as her fingers moved tangle into the short strands of his hair. His mouth opened under hers and the kiss changed from a tentative one to one of almost uncontrolled passion as their tongues met.

Moving his hands to her waist, he pulled her into him so that his hips were pressing against hers, and he heard her sharp intake of breath as she felt him hard against her. His mouth trailed down to her neck and she moaned, a breathless sigh escaping her when he found a particularly sensitive spot. His tongue flickered against her pulse point, and she could feel him smile against her skin when she let out a small noise of pleasure.

She knew that this wasn't a good idea, that she should stop this but she just didn't want to. She wanted the closeness he was offering her, she'd felt so disconnected from everything recently and this was the first time that she felt something real, other than grief or anger. Her fingertips pressed into his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her, hands drifting further down until they were are undoing the buttons of his jacket, pulling it from him impatiently.

She loved the feel of his warmth under her hands, even through his shirt she could feel the heat of him sinking in through the thin material of her blouse. Her breasts tingled, nipples tightening in response and she drew his mouth back to hers, kissing him greedily as her hands moved to push his braces off over his shoulders.

The Baron's hands moved to curve around her wrists and he caught them and tugged her silently in the direction of the bed. She didn't protest the move, and she felt her heart thudded against her ribs as she felt his rougher hands slide to finally undo the buttons of her blouse, letting it fall to the floor near to his jacket. She felt him unzip her skirt and it slithered to the floor to join the rest of the clothing, leaving her in her slip.

Kissing her shoulder, he gently peeled the straps over them, letting her lift her arms free and letting it fall to her waist, not forcing it down any further. He drew back from her, leaning against the door frame as his eyes roamed over her unfettered breasts, cupping one in his hand and brushing his thumb back and forward across her pebbled nipple, watching as her skin began to flush and she pushed closer into him. Impatient for more now, he backed her further into the room and she toppled onto the bed the moment the back of her knees collided with it, pulling him down with her.

He kissed across her breasts, toying with her nipples, his hands gliding across her skin and she twisted restlessly in his embrace, the tension building and twisting in her stomach. She couldn't think of anything anymore other than how good it felt, all the darks thoughts she'd had over the past month were gone, now she just didn't want him to stop.

As his mouth moved down her stomach, he started to pull the slip away from her, dispensing with her underwear as he did so, and she lifted her hips to facilitate the movement before kicking the clothing off the bed.

The Baron sat back from her, grabbing her ankle and lifting it, as much as he'd liked stockings when faced with the sight of Felicity's bare leg he wasn't exactly mourning the fact that thanks to the war they'd disappeared. He traced the delicate skin with his fingers, then leaning forward kissed from her calf to her inner thigh. Her breath caught as his tongue flickered against her now hypersensitive skin. James had never done this before, sex had always been very perfunctory and to the point.

By the time he reached the top of her thighs again she was desperate, she felt his breath against her and moaned. Firm hands shifted her legs, pushing them apart as he settled between them, and then his mouth was on her and she cried out as he expertly toyed with her, his tongue hot and insistent against her. Her body writhed on the cotton sheets, a thin sheen of sweat now covering her body as one hand tangled into the covers next to her and the other pressed against his head. She couldn't believe what he was doing but the last thing she wanted him to do was stop.

His hands slid up her stomach and he covered her breasts with them, continuing to tease them as his mouth continued to move against her.

Felicity felt her muscles start to twitch and she closed her eyes as she felt herself start to pant, she'd never felt like this before and she wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do next. Then his tongue hit her from a slightly different angle and she was gasping, biting on her lip to stop herself from screaming as the pleasure washed over her, her neck arching, fingers gripping the bed sheets until her knuckles were turning white.

As she came down from her high, Felicity tried to catch her breath and as he began to kiss his way back up her stomach, peppering her skin with kisses as his fingers deftly undid the button and zip to his own trousers

She drew his mouth back to hers and she pulled her heel up to his hips, starting to push the heavy material down off his hips. "Baron," she murmured breathlessly.

He looked up into her eyes, the sated green of them making his gut kink as he told her almost gruffly, "Heinrich, my name is Heinrich, Felicity."

She kissed his mouth briefly, telling him, "I want you, Heinrich."

His mouth pressed against hers again, he balanced his weight on one arm as he hurriedly used the other to push the trousers and boxers off. She wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers curling around his neck as she felt his length nudge at her entrance.

Pushing forwards, his eyes met hers and his forehead fell to hers as he slid into her, groaning her name at the feel of her enclosing him.

Her mouth nudged his, her breathing deepening as he began to move.

They were wrapped around each other, rocking together, damp skin sticking slightly, fingers exploring the others skin, finding all the spots that made them gasp and moan. He'd known it would be good between them but it even surpassed what he'd imagined on those long nights alone.

His fingers slid between them, teasing, and her hips jerked in response. She gasped his name as she fell apart again in a series of powerful contractions.

Hips jerking, he groaned harshly as he followed her over the edge, feeling as though spots were flashing across his vision. He panted heavily, his mouth lowering to kiss Felicity lightly as she slowly unfurled her arms and legs from around him. She returned the kiss, fingers tracing along the solid edge of Heinrich's jaw as she did so.

As she stared up at him, she felt reality start to slowly creep into her mind again. She shouldn't have done this, and to make it even worse it hadn't dampened her desire for him in the slightest. Then his mouth was exploring hers once more and those thoughts disappeared again, she could worry about this in the morning, and no doubt she would.


	8. Chapter 8

He was propped on his side, his fingers tracing the edge of her collarbone as he looked down at her, Felicity shivered slightly under his touch as she tried to rein in her feelings, she knew she should feel guilty, and she did, but it wasn't the overwhelming emotion that she thought she'd feel. "I'm not really sure what comes next," she told him quietly.

"Whatever we choose," he answered as he dipped his head, his mouth moving to replace his fingers, moving slowly but surely along her skin.

"I thought that this would get you out of my system, that after it happened I would be over you," she admitted.

The Baron drew back slightly and looked at her thoughtfully and almost apprehensively, "And are you?"

"Not even slightly," she answered honestly, a hint of irritation on her face. She'd honestly thought that if she carried through with this then that would be an end to it, and it wasn't, she just wanted him more. "But we can't keep doing this. I'm married."

"As am I," he replied.

"I sometimes forget that you're married," she admitted. "But I can't just as easily forget that you sent my husband to prison."

He sighed and fell back onto his back. "I did that to save him," he reminded her. "And I did that for you."

Squeezing his hand, she replied, "No, you did it because it was right."

"No, that's why I saved Philip, because it was right, he was a young man doing what he believed was right for his country, just like my boys were doing. The Senator on the other hand..." he shrugged.

"You still saved him, and while I'll never be able to forget everything you've done for me, I can't just go on betraying him, he is my husband."

"And he is miles away, as is my wife. I am not saying that what I'm suggesting is right, but we are both alone, outsiders on this island. I see no harm at this moment in time in us finding comfort and friendship in one another."

"Apart from the fact that you're the enemy," she stated dryly, giving him that sceptic look that somehow always made him want to laugh, inappropriate a reaction as that was.

"You don't really believe it to be as black and white as that, do you?" he asked.

Giving a soft sigh as she twisted on her side to look at him, she replied, "No, I don't. I might not like to admit it a lot but you're a good man, I think that's what makes this even harder."

He speared his fingers into her hair and pulled her down to him for another kiss, before telling her, "We could spend the next few months avoiding each other or we can stop tormenting each other and make the most of a difficult situation."

Her hand running over his shoulders, Felicity stared down at his face, she knew that in the long run she could be making things more difficult, but the thought of spending the next few months trying to avoid him, while feeling so isolated and alone sounded like a living hell. "I think that maybe we should go with the latter on this one."

He smiled, and she couldn't help but notice how different he looked when he smiled, she'd noticed it before of course but it seemed even more obvious now. "For once we appear to be in agreement."

"I wouldn't get used to that if I were you," she told him teasingly.

"No, I have the feeling that you enjoy being contradictory."

"Believe it or not I don't try to be, I just know what I want. Well..." she frowned, amending herself, "I know what I want from most things."

"That is what I liked most about you, your defiance, the fact you knew your mind and you weren't afraid to show it. Believe it or not you can grow tired of mindless, snivelling obedience."

"I thought was what you wanted from us," she replied, one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"I was actually talking about the way my men behave," he told her dryly.

Felicity couldn't help it, she laughed, and even now she was still surprised that he had a sense of humour, a dry wit that underlined quite a lot of what he said. She pressed her face against his shoulder as she continued to laugh, feeling his arm wrap around her. Looking up she found that he was smiling at her. She ran her hand over his cheek, her thumb brushing against the upturn of his mouth. "You should smile more often," she told him. "Makes you seem more human."

"I didn't think you wanted that, I thought it was easier for you Islanders to vilify us."

"It is," she admitted. "Well, was in my case. Only you didn't seem to make things easy for me."

"I could say the same for you," he countered. "Always pushing me to make concessions."

"Only when I felt it was right to do so, and admit it, you didn't mind making them. In fact I think that you would have made most of them regardless of what I had to say on the subject."

He shot her a sideways look, a sceptical look on his face. "Perhaps," he murmured.

"I know you would." Looking over her shoulder towards the mantelpiece, she checked the time and on seeing it was the small hours of the morning, told him, "You need to go, there shouldn't be anyone around at this time so the coast should be clear."

"Very well, but I'll see you again?" he asked as he sat up, giving a small stretch as he did so.

Felicity nodded. "Yes, but I don't know when. We need to be careful, more than careful, if anyone was to catch us-"

"They won't," he interrupted reassuringly, squeezing her hand before bringing it up to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. "We shall be discreet."

"We'll have to be," she reiterated, leaning back against the pillows, watching him dress, taking great care with the detail so that everything was neat and tidy. "You know that you're only going to take it off again when you get to your own room."

"I don't want anyone to catch me looking dishevelled."

"Very wise."

Smoothing down his uniform, he walked back over to her, leaning over and kissing her before murmuring, "Goodnight, Felicity."

"Goodnight...Heinrich."

She watched him go before closing her eyes, and for once sleep came easy.

* * *

><p>As the shop door opened, the bell above it tinkling softly, June straightened as she took her elbows from off the countertop, fixing on her best professional smile as the customer stepped through the door. Much to her surprise it was a young man about her age, and seeing as he was sans uniform she could only surmise that he was an islander, and there wasn't many in that demographic left on the island now.<p>

He looked around the shop, camera clutched in his hands before turning his brown eyes onto June, and her smile widened; he was definitely good looking that was for sure. "Can I help you?" she asked.

He gave a small nod. "I'm hoping so." He placed the camera on the desk, telling her, "There's some film in there and I'd like any pictures in it developed."

"Oh that'll be easy enough," she assured him, picking up the camera and turning it over in her hands. "I can have them done for you by tomorrow; it's not been quite as busy now the weather's turned."

"You get a lot of German custom in here, don't you?"

Bristling slightly, June replied carefully, "I suppose, although no more than any of the other shops in town."

"I didn't mean anything by it," he told her quickly. "It's just I'd prefer that they didn't see any of these photographs, that's all."

June's hand stiffened and she looked up at him worriedly, "Why's that?"

He gave a short laugh, and lowering his voice he told her, "Don't worry, I'm not spying."

Letting out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding she muttered, "Oh thank God."

His head tilted to the side as he surveyed her for a moment before he stated, "You're June Many, aren't you?"

Again, June felt on edge, preparing herself for a torrent of abuse she steeled herself and replied, "I am, yes."

If anything though his grin simply widened, "I thought it was you, you were in the year below me at school, and you haven't changed a bit...in a good way of course."

"I would hope so," she replied, almost teasingly before she studied him further and shook her head, "No, I just can't remember you, I'm sorry."

"I've changed quite a bit," he reassured her as he proffered his hand. "Andrew La Salle, Eugene's cousin."

"Oh," June took his hand, and pushing the feeling of warmth that spread through her arm to one side, told him, "I was really sorry about what happened, no-one deserves that."

"No, they don't. It was his camera," he confided, "that's why I don't want them seeing it in case there's something on it...Not that I want the photos for that, it's just my aunt and uncle are so devastated and when I found this I hoped it might have some photos of him from England on it, thought it might cheer them up."

"That's a nice thought. I hope there's something on it then."

He made a small noise in the back of his throat. "It's not true, is it?" he asked, looking at her carefully. "What they say about you, I mean."

"And what do they say about me?" June asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Too his credit though he at least had the grace to blush as he replied, "That you're a...well...that you fraternize."

"No," she told him shortly. "It's not true. I like to sing and yes I've sung for them but I don't think that's a crime."

"It's not. We do what we have to so we can get by," he replied. "And I'll bet you that the bulk of them are men who are working on the runway for the Germans, all for a few extra coins. They don't have any right to judge you."

"But they will, and it's silly to kid myself that they won't. I should have thought about it more carefully before I accepted the job."

"I think that about Eugene, they sent him here to almost certain death, I wish he'd thought it through before coming back here, and then he might still be alive."

"Did you not want to join the war?"

"I was planning to," he admitted. "But my Dad was ill and they needed my help on the farm, Mum couldn't manage on her own, and by the time he was better we were on the verge of being invaded so it simply never happened." He gave a shrug. "Sometimes I'm glad of it; my folks wouldn't have coped with the farm, even now. Sometimes I feel like a coward though, like I should be helping."

"You can help on the island," she told him. "And doing what was right for your family doesn't make you a coward."

"Thanks, so tomorrow for the photos then?"

"Yes, if you come in about lunchtime I'll have them developed."

Looking her up and down he smiled again, and she noticed that he had a small dimple by his left cheek. "I guess I'll see you again tomorrow then, June."

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you in here," the Baron stated as he made his way through the greenhouse, finding Felicity in the centre of it."<p>

"I find it calming in here," she replied. "That and it's a bit cold to spend so long in the garden now."

"Yes, winter is indeed on its way. Although I can't help but remain grateful that I am here for it, and not at the front."

"Quite, I don't even wish to imagine the conditions out there," she answered with a small shudder. Looking back up at him she asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, Baron?"

"We're back to formalities again, I see," he noted with a smile.

"I think that may be wise at this moment in time, although we do not always have to be quite so formal."

"My mind can rest easy then, and in answer to your previous question, no, I simply wanted to check that you are well."

"I am," she confirmed, deciding not to mention the fact that she was a little sore, after all that simply didn't seem ladylike. She gave a small sigh of what sounded like irritation and added, "Sorry, I'm not up on the etiquette when it comes to affairs."

"Neither am I."

"Really? She asked, tilting her head to one side thoughtfully as she surveyed him.

"You sound like you don't believe me, Mrs Dorr."

"Well, you have been away from home for quite some while, and you've spent time in Berlin and France, have you not?"

He ducked his head slightly, a look of amusement on his face as he replied, "I admit that I have had offers in the past, but I have never taken them up."

"So why now?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure that I know the answer to that, maybe I simply sense a kindred spirit in you, Mrs Dorr."

"That could be a line for all I know, something you spout to women on a regular basis."

He took a step closer to her. "I do not need to spout such nonsense," he told her frankly.

As she felt his hand slide around her waist again, she pressed her hand against his chest, as though she meant to push him away, telling him, "It's broad daylight."

"I'm aware of what time of day it is," he replied on a low chuckle. "But we are alone in here, no one can see in to this part of the greenhouse."

"They can still walk through the door though," Felicity pointed out.

"If they do that then we shall hear them, and as far as I can see, no one else comes in here other than you."

"No one else has any reason to."

"Then your argument has no merit," he concluded as he leaned over to brush his mouth over her jugular, smirking against her skin when he felt her pulse pick up pace. He nip at it gently before soothing over the area with his tongue

Felicity closed her eyes and swallowed heavily. "Heinrich," she protested. "We can't. If someone comes looking for you."

"They won't look in here; most of them would be too afraid that you'd be in here waiting to bite their heads off."

"Your big brave soldiers, afraid of a little housewife," she snorted in disbelief. His mouth moved up her neck to the underside of her jaw and then up the corner of her mouth. She breathed in deeply, silently cursing herself when she heard how shaky it was. "This is still foolish, asking for trouble even."

The Baron's hands rested firmly on her hips as he manoeuvred her so the small of her back was resting against the bench. "You stand up to them, and that makes them feel uncomfortable, and if you want me to stop then simply tell me to stop," he mumbled, his mouth now in the hollow of her throat.

Groaning, the voice in her head telling her this wasn't a good idea was drowned out by another much louder voice telling her to go for it.

Fisting her hands in his short hair, she pulled his head up so he was level with her mouth and kissed him firmly. Her mouth opening under the pressure from his.

As he lifted her onto the wide bench, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt wrinkling up around her thighs and moved one hand to his shoulder to balance herself, the other tugging frantically at his belt.

Using his weight to pin her against the table, The Baron tugged the buttons on her blouse open, pushing her slip to her waist, letting her breasts bounce free. Lowering his head, he traced the edge of her nipples with his tongue before sucking one greedily into his mouth.

Felicity gasped loudly, the heel of her foot digging into his ass as his trousers and boxers hit the floor with a thud. Her mouth found his again and she laughed breathlessly against his mouth as his fingers trailed up her inner thighs and wrenched her underwear to one side.

Her mouth broke away from his again and she let out a keening moan as his calloused fingers dipped into her heat, testing her. Tightening her fingers in his hair, Felicity panted, "Now, Heinrich. Please, now."

Complying, he entered her in one long hard thrust. His eyes met hers, his gut tightening when he saw the dazed, unfocused look in them and took in the damp strands of hair that had worked their way loose from her neat up-do and were curling around her cheeks.

He thrust hard and fast as she ground against him in desperation. Her muscles fluttered around him and he could hear their moans mingling together and their pulses thudding together. One last time and he felt her tighten unbearably around him as her moans morphed into a near scream. Pressing his mouth hard against hers, he swallowed her scream and groaned harshly against her mouth as he let his own release wash over him, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

Once he felt as though he was almost in control of himself again, he brought his head up from where it had fallen against Felicity's chest. He brushed his lips slowly against hers, coaxing one last slow kiss from her as he lowered her gently onto the ground.

Waiting until he knew she could stand unaided, he shuffled back, reaching down to pull up his trousers while Felicity straightened her clothes out pulling her slip back over her shoulders and re-buttoning her blouse. She was still panting as she looked over at him, telling him breathlessly, "I thought we were going to be careful."

"We didn't get caught, and I'll ensure that we never are," he assured her, reaching out to brush against her cheek. Tilting his head to one side, he remarked, "You're blushing."

"Are you surprised? After what we just did, in broad daylight, when anyone could catch us."

"I'm beginning to think that you've never had sex during the day."

Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red. "It's not proper."

The Baron laughed, he couldn't help it, and he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently before replying, "You English, always so prim and proper, I'm going to enjoy pushing your boundaries."

Felicity couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm on his face, her fingertips stroking over his cheek as she told him, "Later, I have to get on, Delphine and I are going to carry out a belated spring cleaning."

"We could meet in the garden later," he suggested.

"Very well, but you really should go now," she said as she brushed down his slightly upturned collar.

He kissed her cheek once more before leaving the greenhouse and a smiling Felicity behind him.

* * *

><p>June had had butterflies in her stomach all morning, she couldn't wait to see Andrew again, and it had been so long since she'd been able to talk to a young man, especially one who didn't want to judge her. She had checked her hair and reapplied her lipstick countless times but then she wanted to look her best, she knew that she'd only just met him, but she actually really liked him.<p>

When the shop door opened just before she was due to close for lunch and he stepped into the warmth, she couldn't help but smile cheerfully, greeting him warmly, "It's good to see you again."

"And you," he smiled. "Was there any luck with the camera?" he asked hopefully.

June nodded, pulling the photos out from a drawer underneath the countertops and placing the envelope onto the desk. "There are a couple of really good ones; I think Eugene's parents will really like them."

Andrew picked them up, flicking through them and his smile turning bittersweet as he perused them. "They'll love them; they'll get pride of place I'm sure. This really is fantastic, so how much do I owe you?"

"You don't, on the house."

"I can't let you do that," he argued.

"Of course you can, anyway you have no choice I'm not going to accept payment, especially not when I know who the photos are for."

"Fine," he sighed reluctantly as he tucked his wallet away. "But only if you agree to come out for a drink with me tonight as a thank you."

June's smile widened. "I think we have deal."


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you like a hand unloading?"

Sheldon gave his normal, charming smile at Captain Muller, "I think I should be fine, only got the one crate after all."

"Very well," he replied with a calm shrug before turning on his heel and leaving the other man to it.

Sheldon watched him go, his eyes perusing the landscape of Sous La Chene, watching as the soldiers traipsed across it, making the once family home look more like a war office headquarters. Lifting the crate with a small groan of discomfort he made his way to the kitchen of the large house. He had promised Kath weeks ago that he'd look in on the Senator's wife and he'd yet to actually do so, the problem being that he wanted it to look natural, which meant waiting until they wanted something delivered. Now that he was here though, walking through a house that was filled with the somewhat oppressive presence of the enemy he wished he'd turned up sooner.

As luck would have it, she happened to be in the kitchen, crouched on her heels, surrounded by what looked like all of the households dishes, cloth in hand as she scrubbed at the inside of an empty cupboard. She looked up sharply when he entered the room, her face relaxing when she saw who it was. "Ah, I heard we had a delivery expected today," she remarked, giving him a smile of greeting as she got to her feet.

"That's right," he placed the crate onto the counter and patted it, "and I'm bang on time with it as well."

"I wasn't time keeping," she told him teasingly.

"Well that's reassuring," he replied jokingly, watching her carefully as she picked up the basin of soapy water she had on the floor next to her and poured it down the sink, watching her for any signs of outward strain. And as far as he could tell there wasn't any. Admittedly he didn't know her particularly well; he may have had an involvement in am drams but although she'd always been friendly and even humorous, she'd never really let her guard down when they were in a large group, not that he could blame her, even now after twenty years she was viewed as an outsider to the island. "Our Kath had a letter from Wilf today," he told her suddenly, spotting his way in.

She turned to face him, a genuine smile on her face as she replied, "Good, I'm glad. How is he bearing up?"

"As well as can be hoped I expect, it's hard to tell, he's not going to let slip anything that will worry Kath."

"No, that will be the last thing he wants."

"Have you heard from the Senator?"

Her lips pursed slightly before she nodded. "I received another letter from him this morning, again there's nothing overly telling in it."

"He must be worried about you. I took a look around out there and the place is crawling with landsers, can't be easy for him."

"I expect not, but I'm still better off than my husband is," she replied somewhat sharply. "At least I'm not languishing in a German work camp."

Sheldon dug his hands awkwardly into his pockets. "I didn't mean it to sound like a criticism."

Felicity looked at him, almost shamefaced, rubbing at her forehead as she replied, "I know, I'm sorry I snapped."

"Understandable, it can't be easy being here on your own, and I know that Kath's already told you, but if you need anything, anything at all you only need to ask."

"I know," she answered as she reached out and squeezed his hand. "And thank you, it's very kind of you, of all of you."

He gave a small nod. "I'll just stick this away then and get out of your hair, let you get back to..." he looked at the surrounding chaos in bewilderment.

Taking pity on him, Felicity told him on a note of laughter, "I'm cleaning the house out, but with so many people around it's taking quite a bit longer than usual."

"I best let you get on with it then," he answered; he knew he'd offered to help in any way he could but really he drew the line at cleaning.

* * *

><p>The rain battered the windows of Sous La Chene, the force of the wind causing the branches of the trees outside to bow. Felicity watched the storm from the safety of the study, her eyes narrowed in deep contemplation; for once the weather seemed to match her mood.<p>

She turned to look at James' desk, running her fingers along the dark wood, imagining him sitting there, his brow furrowed as he pondered over the island's latest crisis. As her affair with Heinrich...the Baron had progressed it had been easier to just ignore her feelings of guilt, to push the fact that she was betraying James to one side.

As the weeks had passed though, she'd found it more and more difficult to ignore the fact she was cheating on her husband, and receiving another letter from him had just compounded that betrayal. Looking down at the letter in her hand, she felt the knot in her stomach twist and tighten as she recalled his words, the sense of desperate optimism that was streaked throughout his letter, of how when he came back they'd make a fresh start.

Her eyes lingered on the words, _Forever yours, James, _it was true that when he'd left they had been closer than ever, but although she loved him, it didn't compare to the overwhelming passion that the Baron seemed to rouse in her. She'd hoped that would fade as time passed but it didn't, if anything she just wanted him more, and it didn't help that as time went on they simply grew closer, conversation flowing easily between them.

Sometimes she felt happier than she'd ever felt before; like late at night when they sat in the garden together just talking, or when he joined her in the sitting room when no-one else was around and they played card games or when they were curled around each other in bed. Other times she hated herself more than words could possibly describe, when she saw him barking out orders to his men in regards to their war effort, or when she passed the stump in the back garden and she remembered the white box that had been young Eugene's coffin. She'd never felt more confused or conflicted, this was never going to end well; she should never have started this. The torment of fighting the fact that she wanted him was nothing compared to this.

The door creaked open and she turned to see the man who occupied so many of her thoughts had joined her in the room, shutting the door behind him. "You shouldn't be in here," she told him quietly.

"I didn't think we should brave the garden in this weather," he replied, a smile tugging his lips as he added, "We may need to devise a new meeting place."

"It can't be here," she snapped back sharply, looking back out the window. "It would be too sordid."

His eyebrow arched. "I wasn't going to suggest here, this was...is your husband's sanctuary after all."

Felicity nodded, looking down at the letter once more before she added, "I don't think us having any sort of meeting place is a good idea. I think that maybe we've..." She took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing, "Maybe we've taken this as far as it should go. We've been lucky not to have been caught out."

He ignored that statement, instead noting aloud, "I see the Senator has written."

"I am his wife, he's stuck in prison, going through God knows what and worrying about me and I'm sleeping with the enemy, the man who put him there."

"Would you rather I'd had him shot?" he asked coolly, his expression surprisingly calm although the air around him seemed charged with fraught tension, his back ramrod straight as he stared intently down at her.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she replied sharply.

"You have...what is it you say...cold feet about this."

"Of course I do," Felicity replied on a sigh. "I'm betraying my husband, the man I vowed to love, honour and obey above all others and I'm doing it with a bloody Nazi."

His eyes flashed dangerously and he took a step towards her, his voice low but wavering dangerously, as though he were only just managing to keep control. "I am not a Nazi," he informed her, "as I have told you before."

"You fight for them, push for their cause and follow their instructions!" She spat, "and that makes you one of them, whether you like it or not."

The Baron shook his head. "I do not see it like that. I'm trying to minimise the influence they have on this island, trying to keep this regime as humane as possible."

"And that's what shooting Eugene La Salle was, humane?" she asked incredulously.

"I had no choice, he was a hostile spy. Flach and Muller had gathered statements that Eugene La Salle was on the island before the shooting of my landser and this was before he had even handed himself in, there was no out."

"You said the island needed a death," Felicity reminded him coldly.

"I did say that," The Baron admitted, "And in some ways I stand by that, the islanders were growing restless, it seemed only a matter of time before they tried to rebel and then I would have been forced to take reprisals. Shooting one person seemed a more acceptable sacrifice. I'm attempting to make the most of a bad situation, which does not make me a monster."

"You could walk away."

"I would be shot for desertion, although perhaps that would make you happy."

Her stomach lurched at that thought and she felt incredibly sick at the thought of him against that tree, bullets ripping through him. "Of course it wouldn't," she stuttered.

"The problem is that you want to see life in black and white and it is not like that, you vilify me because it is easy and because it is expected of you, but consider the alternative if I weren't, you could easily end up with a man like Flach. Although perhaps in your eyes I'm as condemnable as him."

Felicity's shoulders slumped, her eyes meeting his as she told him quietly, "I don't think you're a monster, or even a bad man, I just hate this whole situation." She pressed her hand against the swastika that decorated one pocket of his jacket, covering it from view. "I don't think of you as one of them, not really. I hate myself and I'm taking it out on you."

"You cannot change what we've already done," he pointed out.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I need to keep doing it."

The Baron felt his chest tighten, despite himself he'd grown to care for the woman standing in front of him, she was the only one on this Godforsaken place that he felt able to talk to, to confide in. Yes, he occasionally talked to Muller but there were much defined boundaries there, whereas with Felicity he would talk about his sons, about politics, about anything and everything that crossed his mind, and she did the same. "Do you wish to end this?"

There was a long pause before she finally answered, "No, I don't. I wish to God I did but even though what I'm doing eats me up inside; I can't imagine us ending things."

He reached out, taking hold of her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "Good," he replied honestly.

"When James comes home we will need to finish this, I won't sneak around behind his back." She gave a humourless smile as she added, "Although you never know, by that point we might be sick of each other."

"Perhaps," he answered, although he knew already that it was highly unlikely on his part. "We still have at least three and a half months; much may change in that time."

"So we just keep going, nothing actually changes," she remarked, unsure whether she was pleased or disappointed by this development.

"For just now, everything changes eventually," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Do you want me to leave you alone tonight?" he asked quietly.

"No," she told him quietly. "I'm going to go for a bath, warm up a bit, but you can come to my room later as long as no one is around."

"I believe there is some sort of party on at the club in town tonight, my men are all at that," he informed her. "It appears to be only the two of us in the house." He rubbed the back of her neck soothingly.

"We still shouldn't let our guard down though."

"Of course not, a good soldier never does," he replied, feeling her shoulders stiffen at the word soldier and realising he'd given her a reminder she didn't need. He kissed her forehead. "Go upstairs, I'll wait a while and then come meet you."

Felicity nodded, "I'll leave the door unlocked, just come straight in."

He gave a short nod, and watched as she left the room, the letter still clutched in her hand. His features falling into a frown as he surveyed the room, everything as the Senator had left it. When he had first met the man he hadn't particularly minded him, found him ever so slightly weak to begin with, although he had shown more of a backbone than he'd expected near the end. Now though, now he found himself beginning to actively dislike the man, simply because the Senator had something he wanted.

He disliked that fact that he was so enraptured by a woman, but she was unlike any other woman he'd ever had dealings with before. She was opinionated and unafraid of making her views clear to everyone around her, not only that she was amusing, quick witted and intelligent. At first he had assumed that the infatuation he had with her would fade after a few encounters, but it hadn't, instead he found himself growing more and more enraptured.

Letting out a sharp hiss of breath, he stomped irritated from the room and into one on the other side of the house, the one he used for work. He threw open the door to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle of brandy he kept inside, pouring a splash into a glass and gulping it down quickly before repeating the action another two times.

As the alcohol hit his bloodstream he felt his shoulders begin to relax. He was thinking about this far too much, as he'd said to her earlier, they had three and a half months and that was plenty of time for him to exorcise Felicity Dorr from his system, to move on. For now though he wasn't going to concern himself with what he felt for the woman.

Slamming the glass tumbler onto the dining table that served as a makeshift desk, the Baron got to his feet and made his way up the stairs, his feet could have made that journey even if he was blindfolded. The door was ajar, and he pushed it open after surreptitiously checking the deserted hallway for anyone who might be lingering – as unlikely as it was.

There was a bathroom attached to her bedroom, a fact that still amazed him, he'd thought his own house was grand but it was nothing compared to this. His breath caught as her lounging casually in the bathtub, her hair down about her shoulders, the ends damp, her body covered by a thick layer of bubbles.

She turned, looking over her shoulder at him, her hands going to cover herself regardless of the fact that the bubbles were already providing an adequate shield. "I thought you'd be longer."

"Couldn't wait," he told her, beginning to remove his uniform.

"I'll meet you through in the bedroom in a few minutes," she told him, a slightly nervous edge to her voice. She and James had only ever made love in the dark and in the bedroom and it felt like everyday her boundaries were being pushed at.

"I thought I'd simply join you instead," came the calm reply, as his clothing hit the floor with a heavy thump. "You'll need to lean forward though."

Slowly, she complied, and he heard her breath catch as he slipped in behind her, his legs resting either side of hers as he pulled her back against his chest, feeling her gradually start to relax against him.

His hands swept up and over her skin, trailing almost chastely up her sides before curving around her shoulder, expertly finding any knots and soothing them. Felicity let her head fall back, it felt amazing. "You're far too good at that," she mumbled.

"And I've only just started," he teased, his hands moving away from his shoulders, mouth kissing along where his fingers had just been. He brushed his knuckles down the sides of her soft, full breasts before cupping them gently, thumbs brushing around her nipples before finally teasing them.

She gave a gasp, her back arching slightly, his hands were everywhere now, skirting up and over her thighs, across her stomach and back to her breasts again, she curved her hands around his neck, leaning her head back against his shoulder as she pulled him down to her for a kiss.

One of his hands was between her legs, palm flexing against her at first until she moaned. The Baron watched as she broke away from the kiss, a pink flush creeping up and over her pale skin, a moan breaking free from the back of her throat as his thumb expertly found that oversensitive bundle of nerves.

She spread her legs wider - not an easy feat in such a confined space - one foot braced against the bath she pushed her hips into his touch, craving more. He slipped one and then two fingers into her, pulling her earlobe into his mouth as his other hand continued to toy with a nipple.

Her fingers were in his hair now, hips moving rhythmically against his hand, moans falling unheeded from her lips. It was so good that it was all she could focus on, his touch varying, pushing her higher with every caress.

His lips at her ear, he whispered hoarsely, "I want you to let go for me, Felicity."

She wasn't sure if it was his voice...his words or just a culmination of feeling from what he was doing to her but she was suddenly crying out, shudders wracking her body as she came.

He eased her slowly down from her high, teasing out a few more shivers from her before trailing his hands over her again, resting them on her hips. He was desperate now; his hips had been thrusting against her back just from watching her. His eyes scanned the bath as she tried to catch her breath; it was too small for it to be conductive for anything past this. "I think we need to move this into the bed," he muttered. "Not enough room here."

Felicity nodded lazily, laughing slightly as he eagerly clamoured out of the tub, helping her out, his eyes focused on her, watching as the rivulets of water trickled down over her still flushed skin. He grabbed a fluffy white towel, patting it over her skin and she wasn't entirely sure if the aim was to dry her or simply put her even more on edge. Deciding she'd been far too passive in this so far, she gently prised the towel from his fingers, running it over him, fingers following its path. She curved her hand around his length, applying pressure as she stroked it, her thumb swiping over the tip every so often until his hips were jerking and panting her name and he was pulling her hand away.

His mouth was on hers in an instant as he lifted her up and carried her through to the bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously onto the sheets and covering her body with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands slid up her thighs, yanking her forward and thrusting into her.

Moaning, she caught his lips with hers and this time the kiss was slightly gentler. She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth and he started to move, the pace frantic as her hips met his.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, couldn't quite believe how right this all felt and tried to push that feeling to one side; focus solely on the here and now. His lips on her neck again, he tasted her skin.

Her legs tightened around him and her hips arched further into his, fingers clawing at his back as she urged him on. His hips jerked, her name falling from his lips and she found herself unexpectedly falling over the edge with him.

He could feel his heart racing as he struggled to come down from that high, his hips still flexing gently into hers. Her mouth was pressed against his throat and he lowered his head so that his forehead was resting against her hair, breathing in her scent. His fingers swept through her hair as she opened her eyes, green meeting blue.

Felicity's hand pressed against his cheek, fingers stroking at his skin. "Heinrich," she breathed out softly.

He turned his head, pressing a chaste kiss to the palm of her hand. "What?"

"Don't you dare go and get yourself shot," she told him, a certain firmness back in her tone.

"I have no intention of that," he assured her, lowering his mouth to hers once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**I can only apologize for the delay. Working shifts is not conductive to writing at times lol.**

**I have to admit to being intrigued as to how they would have played out the Zelda/Walker part of the plot.**

* * *

><p>Crossing her arms across herself, Angelique made her way along the beach that thanks to the bitter December winds was all but abandoned, with only a few dog walkers crossing her path. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she walked, thinking about Christmas, which was only a few days away now. Last year's had been full of warmth, the house colourfully decorated and the sound of June's singing Christmas carols filling the air. Her father had adored Christmas and he'd gone out of his way to make each and every one as wonderful as the one before.<p>

There was none of that to look forward to this year, her mother was acting as though Christmas was just another day to be endured and June had already stated that she had no intention of spending the day with 'that woman' as she now called her. Which left Angelique torn, June had suggested they spend the day together, cooking dinner and playing card or board games, which sounded fun, but meant abandoning her mother, who despite her pretence otherwise, Angelique was sure would be hurt by the defection. Equally she didn't feel she could just abandon June either, and at least her sister actually enjoyed Christmas.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of a familiar but seldom heard shriek of laughter, and looked up to see Andrew La Salle sweep her laughing sister up and carry her to the water's edge, obviously threatening to drop her in, a massive grin on his handsome face.

"No!" June yelped, her grip around his neck tightening. "Don't you dare!"

"Then say yes," he replied.

"I haven't said no," she pointed out, still giggling.

"Maybe isn't good enough," Andrew informed her. "And I don't know how much longer my arms will last." He gave her a small jiggle as if to prove his point.

June laughed, crying out again, "I mean it, Andrew!"

"You know what I want to hear," he laughed just as he glanced along the beach and caught sight of Angelique who was still observing the pair, slightly shivering now. "Angelique, you have perfect timing," he called out. June lifting her head at his voice.

Angelique took a step forward and pasted a bright smile on her face, she liked Andrew, she really did, but seeing June lark around with him in a way she'd never be able to do with Bernhardt was soul destroying. "Good to know, but why do I have it in this instance?"

"Because you can persuade June that joining my family and I for Christmas is an excellent idea."

Angelique felt her heart sink at his words, but kept her smile firmly in place as June called out to her, "I've already told him I'd need to check with you, see what you were doing first."

She stepped closer to the pair, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear as she replied with calculated ease, "June if you want to spend Christmas with him then of course you should, Mother and I should be fine without you."

June's face relaxed at her sister's blessing and she tilted her head towards Andrew and told him, "Looks like you're getting the answer you want after all. Now can you carry me back to where you stole me from," she instructed him.

"My pleasure," he replied happily, shooting Angelique a grateful smile as he headed further into the bay, before setting June on her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he led her further down the beach.

Angelique watched them go, feeling the unusual twist of jealousy low in her stomach. She had never felt envious of June before but now she did, because she could spend time with the man she loved in public, whereas she had to content herself with snatched moments, always hiding what she felt.

Her head tilted as she watched Andrew twirl June in a circle, his head thrown back as he laughed at something she'd said. Andrew was not the sort of man she'd pictured June with, he was much more down to earth, a hard working farmer who doted on his family and was completely unlike the better groomed men that followed the latest fashions, the type June had liked before the war. But then she knew the appeal, Andrew didn't judge her for treating the Germans as humans, listened to what she had to say and didn't just assume she was just a shallow little wisp, and she knew that June adored him all the more for it, worshipped the ground he walked on in fact.

Sighing, she turned away from the happy couple, and the flash of a red scarf suddenly caught her eye and she looked up at the cliff top in time to see Bernhardt looking over at her. He gave her the smallest of smiles before he turned away, heading back to work. Wrapping her arms around herself and shivering once more, and for once Angelique silently wished that they could have more than what they did at the moment, even though she already knew that they already had the most that they could possibly have.

* * *

><p>Standing on her tiptoes, Zelda peered out of the tiny rectangular window and squinted her eyes while tilting her head awkwardly in an attempt to see outside. It had been months since she'd been in the fresh air, felt the wind on her face and she couldn't describe how much she missed that. At first her priority had been to get away from Walker, now she was almost ready to snap, she wanted...no needed freedom.<p>

The door to her self chosen prison creaked open and Zelda hurriedly dropped herself back onto the bed in time to see Cassie Mahy frowning at her in disapproval. She tutted at the younger girl, saying firmly, "I thought I told you to stop that."

"You did," she confirmed. "But I'm fed up being trapped up here."

Cassie rolled her eyes, setting the tray of food down onto the small table she'd moved into the room for Zelda "You're not trapped," she reminded her tersely. "You're free to leave and take your chance whenever you please."

Zelda let out a huff of air. "You know I can't do that."

"Then I suggest you stop whining and just get on with making the best of things, at least you're well fed and warm, not everyone on this island can say that. And although it might be boring I imagine it's a damn sight better than one of their ghastly concentration camps."

Ducking her head, Zelda murmured, "I know all that, I do, and I'm so grateful to you for putting me up, and for feeding me, but I just miss having a normal life, I miss Angelique and June, I miss fresh air, going out to the club, my flat, I even miss working." She gave a small, almost bitter laugh before looking at Cassie with wide eyes and pleading imploringly, "I just want to go home."

The older woman patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I know you do, but with Lieutenant Walker still crawling around it's impossible."

"I wish they'd reassign him," Zelda grumbled.

Cassie gave a soft sigh as she told her calmly, "I don't think that would make any difference anymore, not now that identity cards are needed for everything, I'm even meant to check them before I sell anything now. You'd be caught within a day."

Zelda stared almost blankly ahead at the wall in front of her. "So I'm stuck here until the war's over then," she muttered.

"Unless we can come up with another plan, then yes."

Nodding numbly, Zelda asked, "Can I least have June and Angelique come and visit me."

"I don't think that's a good idea, the more people who know that you're up here means that there's more people who can let the secret slip."

Lying down on her bed, her eyes still fixed on the wall, she replied, "Thank you for bringing me lunch, but if you don't mind I think I'd like to be alone for a while."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then," Cassie told her, getting to her feet and leaving Zelda in solitude once more.

* * *

><p>As she made her way purposefully through the hallway, Felicity paused when she saw a small cluster of German soldiers around a large Christmas tree, laughing, joking and drinking as they haphazardly decorated it. Her stomach lurched at the sight for she had already decided that she would not be decorating the house for Christmas this year. Christmas was for families, and hers was scattered and so it seemed pointless to celebrate this particular holiday, in fact just seeing that one tree made her blood boil.<p>

She swivelled on her heel and headed in the direction of Heinrich's makeshift office, throwing open the door and storming inside. He gave her a cursory glance, folding shut his paperwork as he commented, "You really do need to knock."

"This is my house."

A brief flicker of amusement crossed his features. "That," he murmured, "is debatable."

"That is something that will never be debatable," she snapped back. "This is my home and as it is my home, your men should have consulted me before decorating it."

He sighed, this was going somewhere and he wasn't sure what had prompted it, or even why a few decorations would rile her so much. "Felicity," he replied quietly, "Even the soldiers on the front call a truce for Christmas day, I was hoping that all of us here on the island could do the same."

"It would have been polite to check with me before dragging a tree into my living room."

"It is on our side of the house, is it not?"

"Well yes."

"Then where is the harm?"

"I don't want it there," she told him almost sullenly, she was losing this argument and she hated losing anything. "I was not planning decorating this year, or celebrating in any way shape or form."

His head tilted to one side as he surveyed her. "I can understand your reluctance to celebrate when your family is..." he considered his words carefully, "so far away," he finally concluded. "But my men are also far away from those they care about, and if a tree cheers them up then they can have it."

Felicity let out a long exhale of breath, she didn't have an argument here and she knew it. "Fine," she snapped, "But keep it to one side of the house, and I draw the line at the decorations."

The Baron cleared his throat awkwardly as he told her bluntly, "That line is not yours to draw, I have already told my men that they may have a party here on Christmas Eve and I'm not going to renegade on my word."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "And let me guess, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Precisely," he agreed.

Her features settled into a glare that she directed at him before swirling on her heel and walking out, making sure to slam the door behind her.

He should let her go, he realised that, should let her seethe and get this irrational anger out of her system, but she'd riled him, and he hated the fact that she still seemed to have no intention of accepting his authority, and for her own safety she had to. So he got to his feet and went after her, could hear her slam the door to one of the upstairs sitting rooms.

The merry laughter of his men echoed in his ears as he rushed up the stairs after her, the only difference being that his footsteps were quiet, designed with the purpose of not attracting attention, whereas hers were to express her annoyance. His eyes quickly scanning the first floor hallway, he opened the door and swept in after her.

She was standing by the sofa and didn't even turn to face him as he closed the door quietly behind himself. "I didn't want you to follow me," she told him lowly.

"I felt that the issue of your behaviour should be addressed sooner rather than later."

"My behaviour!" She snapped, whirling round to look at him in disbelief.

"Yes, your behaviour, you cannot speak to me like that," he warned her lowly. "People will begin to question why I am not punishing you. Anyone else behaving in this manner towards one of my officers would have been dealt with by now."

"You cannot have it both ways," Felicity told him sharply. "We cannot have a...personal relationship in private while you expect me to follow your every word in public."

"I do not expect you to follow my every word," he replied evenly. "What I do expect though is for you to control your temper so it at least looks as though you are in the same boat as every other islander here. I am your Kommandant."

She turned away from him again. "I think you should go."

He moved behind her, his hand resting on her waist. "You will learn to respect my authority, you will submit to me."

Felicity's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hand slide round to cup her breast. "Will I?" She asked quietly, biting back a moan as she felt him undo her buttons until her blouse hung slackly open.

His mouth lifted from the back of her neck briefly so that he could tell her, "I'm giving you no other option."

"Heinrich," she moaned softly as he toyed with a nipple through her shift.

"Baron," he corrected her, continuing to tease her neck and shoulders with his lips and teeth as he used his free hand to unzip her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

He gently pushed her forward until her knees hit the edge of the sofa and she was forced to kneel on it, feeling his weight press her against the back of it. One hand gripped hold of the sofa's back, the other reaching behind herself so that she could tangle her fingers through his hair.

She felt him slide the shift up to her hips and she bit down on her bottom lip, turning her cry into a whimper as he pushed her underwear to one side his clever fingers stroking her. She could hear him undo his belt buckle and she felt that now familiar trill of excitement run through her, knowing what was next.

He tugged at her earlobe. "So, Felicity, are you ready to accept my leadership?"

"I think I need more persuading, Baron," she answered, pushing her hips back against him.

He chuckled under his breath. "I think I can oblige with that."

She felt the hand clasping her hip tighten mere moments before he thrust into her without warning and she cried out as she let her head fall back against his shoulder. His movements were sharp and fast, while his fingers moved in counterpoint to his thrusts.

He kept her pinned against the back of the sofa, so that she could only wriggle against him his rhythm increasing until she let out a keening moan at the rush of her release, her body shaking. She heard his groan of satisfaction as he followed her into the abyss, his body slumping against hers.

After a moment, he drew back; concerned that supporting his weight would be uncomfortable for her. He fell to one side, zipping up his trousers and pulling her into his side, his fingers running through her dishevelled blonde curls. "I worry about you," he admitted after a moment.

"You don't have to."

"You might not like it but-"

She pressed her finger against his mouth, before lowering her hand to entwine with his. "I'll be more subtle from now on," she assured him.

"Good," he replied, and his eyes sparkling he added, "Perhaps I should use these means of persuasion on you from now on."

Her fingers rubbed over his knuckles as she smiled up at him. "It might just get you further." She heard his low rumble of a laugh, and uncaring of her dishevelled state settled further back into his arms, tilting her head to look at him and asking after a moment or so, "Are you going to be attending this party?"

He shook his head. "No, somehow none of it appeals. It is not what Christmas is about, not for me anyway."

"I...I know that you have plans for Christmas Day," Felicity said slowly, referring to the dinner that senior officers were expected to attend, while the landsers held their own dinner of sorts, which would probably be a much more 'lively' affair. "But we could sneak away from the house for a while, spend the night together."

"That sounds far more enjoyable than spending time with that drunken rabble," he replied easily.

"So we're in agreement then," she smiled.

"For once it would seem so."

* * *

><p>"I can't keep up in these shoes," June laughed as she hurried after Andrew until they reached the small cove in the side of the cliff, easily hidden from view.<p>

"I did tell you that heels weren't a good idea," he replied teasingly.

"They're low heels and I wanted to look good for you."

"You always look good to me."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly as he helped her over the rocks and into the small space. "As much as I love picnics, is it not a bit cold for it? It is only two days until Christmas after all."

"Where's your spontaneity?" he replied, a grin pulling at his features.

"Frozen along with my toes," she answered. "Andrew, I- Oh!" She trailed off abruptly when she saw the neatly laid out rug. "How did you manage to get Champagne? And look at all this food!"

"I called in a few favours," he told her, his smile almost breaking his face in half. "Was hoping we'd be celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" she asked as she turned to look at him, only to see that he was on one knee, apparently completely oblivious to the damp rocks and the cold that was surely seeping through his knee.

"June Mahy," he started, his voice wavering slightly despite his smile, his eyes showing just how nervous he really was. "While you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," June squealed, launching herself into his arms, causing them both to topple backwards, sprawled out on the wet ground, laughing together.

* * *

><p>"I may have agreed to serve Germans in my shop," Cassie remarked as she looked up and into the cold eyes of Lieutenant Walker, "But that does not give you the right to just wander into the private areas."<p>

"I have come to discuss Miss Kay," he replied, calmly, refusing to rise to her bait, he was here for a reason after all.

She rolled her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me? As I keep telling you I have not heard from Zelda for months."

"Of course not, but you will hear me out regardless."

"It wasn't a question, but Cassie still replied dutifully, "Of course, after all I have no choice."

He placed a card with Zelda's picture onto the table, placing a sheaf of documents next to it. "I have an offer to make. Give her these, it is everything she needs to secure an identity as a non-jewish island born citizen. Tell her that her old identity has been wiped from the system, as though she never existed, and tell her that I will forgive thise who have hiden her, and will out her running away down to the terror she must have felt due to her circumstances.

Cassie brought her eyes up to his. "Why would you do this?"

"I love her, and I will protect her. This is proof of that, I have put my career, my reputation and even my life on the line for her."

"Not that it matters, but what if she doesn't want you? How could she trust that you wouldn't go back on your word?"

"Because I have destroyed anything that links her to her past, I could not expose her if I tried." He pushed the papers forward. "Take them to her, tell her what I have said and tell her I will never stop looking for her."


	11. Chapter 11

The turkey was overcooked, the vegetables undercooked and so everything required a lot more chewing than normal, which was the perfect excuse for both Angelique and Cassie not to talk. Cassie all but stabbed her turkey with her fork as she considered her options. The papers that held Zelda's new identity still sat all but untouched in the drawer of her writing desk in the other room, the girl in question remaining clueless in regards to their existence.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Zelda to make a sensible, informed choice; it was just that even she didn't know what that choice was, and it felt like a lot of pressure to dump onto a vulnerable and confused young girl, especially when she was already so low and close to breaking point. Still she knew that at some point she'd need to tell Zelda about the offer and let her make her own decision.

Angelique placed her fork carefully down on her plate, watching her mother as she stared almost vacantly at the wall ahead of herself, obviously deep in thought. At first, Angelique had had no intention of telling her mother that June was engaged, but this Christmas Day was already horrendous and it was surely better she heard it from her, rather than from someone in the shop. After all June and Andrew's intention was to make a formal announcement at his family's dinner today, and with the amount of La Salle's on the island after that word would certainly spread like wildfire.

"Mum," she started carefully.

Cassie's head jerked up and she stared at her eldest daughter blankly for a moment as though she'd forgotten that she was even there. "What is it?" she sighed almost tiredly after a moment, her jaw already set determinedly. "If this is about my...dealings with Wimmel again-"

"It has nothing to do with Wimmel," Angelique interjected quickly. She was tired of arguing with her mother over what she thought was a ridiculous and pointless relationship, which the older woman apparently had no intention of ending. It was inexplicable to her but now was certainly not the time to be discussing it. "It's about June."

"Oh." Cassie's mouth tightened at the mention of her youngest daughter. "Has she finally seen sense and wants to come home, then?" she asked, and for a moment Angelique thought she heard a note of longing in her voice, not that her hard expression conveyed any of that.

"No, she hasn't." She took a deep breath before getting out the rest of the sentence out in one big rush of air, "She's getting married."

Cassie's fork dropped to her plate, the clanging clatter ringing out almost impossibly loudly in the suffocating silence of the kitchen. There was a pause, and the silence drew out between them, making the already tense atmosphere now almost terribly so. Until finally Cassie spoke, "To Andrew La Salle, I suppose."

"Of course," Angelique nodded.

"Who would have thought it, June marrying a farmer," Cassie remarked before giving a short, sharp laugh. "I somehow don't see her sullying herself mucking out the pigs."

"They're happy, why do you find that so hard to accept?" she asked almost angrily.

"I have no problem accepting it, I just think that June's rushing into this to try and get rid of this Jerrybag label once and for all. After all no-one's going to have the gall to call the wife of a La Salle that."

"June loves him; you only have to see them together to know that. I know she's been shallow in the past, but she's different now."

"Leopards never change their spots," Cassie remarked sagely, picking up her fork again.

"Guess that means you'll always be a hard faced bitch then," Angelique snapped, reaching the end of her already frayed tether as she got to her feet and stormed out of the house.

Cassie somehow managed to hold back the flinch she felt at her daughter's words, her face becoming even more pinched as she forced herself to continue eating, with only the ticking of the clock for company now.

Angelique jumped on her bike and began cycling as fast as she possibly could, uncaring of where she was going. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. It wasn't just her mother, because as much as she disliked what her mother was doing, she could deal with it, put it down to a reaction to her grief if that were the only thing that were going on.

But it wasn't. There was this ongoing estrangement between her mother and her sister to contend with, and even though she knew it was wrong, the news of June's impending wedding made the knife of jealousy twist in her stomach. She'd never get that, even if she and Bernhardt overcame the odds and stayed together, they'd never have the blessing of her friends and family. They'd never stand in the church that she was christened in and exchange wedding vows. At best they could start a new life together in Germany, and that wasn't her dream.

She couldn't give up on him though, she loved him, and God help her she couldn't just walk away from that. So it looked as though she'd just have to continue with this line of self torture for a while yet.

In the end he'd been in no mood to stay at the dinner within the elaborate dining room of George Hotel for any longer than the length of the meal, had refused the offer of retiring to the smoking room for cards and drinks, it had no appeal for him. He could not help but compare it to the previous night, to the time he had spent in Felicity's company.

They had left the confines of the garden, escaped away from the noise of the party that was taking place inside her once peaceful family home, and instead walked through the woods together until they'd reached the nearby cliff top – the guard having been relaxed due to the holiday, not that any of the other islanders knew this, it had been kept very hush hush.

It had been peaceful and quiet; they'd talked together for hours before realising that they had to return to the house, going somewhat reluctantly. He hadn't wanted to part from her, had watched reluctantly as she'd snuck into the house via the side door, and he'd wanted nothing more than to follow her inside, than to spend the night with her, to see in Christmas morning with her curled in at his side.

So he'd had a night of frustration, of knowing that she was only on the opposite side of the house and yet he still couldn't get to her, he just couldn't risk being caught sneaking into her room by the still rowdy crowd of his soldiers celebrating downstairs. After that torture he certainly hadn't been in the mood to socialize.

He glanced upwards at the shadow of Sous La Chene in the dark of the night, opened the car door and stepped out, tucking his hat underneath his arm in an act that was merely born of habit. He turned, giving a stilted nod to the Landser who was currently serving as his driver, telling him, "You may go back to the party at the mess; I shall not need you again tonight."

The man thanked him, but the Baron wasn't listening, he was already halfway up the front steps. He heard the car roar away just as he stepped into the front porch. The house was dark and silent, just as he'd expected it to be, after all, all of his men had deserted the house for the various dinners and parties that were on. Which meant that they were completely alone together, although he very much doubted that that thought would cross the minds of his now - no doubt - paralytic fellow officers.

He moved carefully up the stairs, not wanting to startle her. He could see the dim light eek out from underneath the doorway to her suite of rooms on the first floor, and he carefully pushed the door open. She looked up from her place in her arm chair, her eyes wide, and shoulders stiff for a moment until she recognised that it was him and that he was alone.

The Baron nodded down at the wide, leather bound book in her hands and asked, "What are you reading?"

"I'm not, it's an old photo album," she replied, her elegant fingers drifting momentarily over the page. "I think I might be feeling a touch of melancholy tonight."

A frown flittered across his features. "I'm unsure of what you mean," he stated, moving closer to her.

The ghost of a smile curved her lips, as impossible as it would seem, she sometimes forgot that they were from two completely different cultures and that English wasn't his first language. "Melancholy is a kind of gloomy thoughtfulness."

"Ah..." He sat down on the seat next to her. "There is quite a lot of that in the air at the moment."

"The time of year no doubt," she stated, staring down at a picture of a smiling Philip in the uniform for his boarding school, and swallowed back yet another lump in her throat.

"He looks like you there."

Felicity smiled. "For a short while, yes but for the most part he looked like James." She looked over at him carefully before asking, "What about your boys, who do they take after?"

"Me," he replied, not quite meeting her gaze. "But in different ways." A frown crossed his face again as he looked over at the cards that decorated her mantelpiece- the only concession she'd made to decorating for Christmas.

Realising she'd touched upon a particularly raw nerve, Felicity backtracked slightly, asking, "How was the dinner?"

"Edible," came the short reply, "I found though that I was not quite in the celebratory mood, much like you I could not help but relive past, more pleasant Christmas's." His fingers tapped against the heavy material of his trousers. "It is not quite the same without my boys, and it seems wrong to think that even if the war is over by next Christmas, I still will not spend it with my two boys, I'll never have that again."

There was nothing she could say, and she knew that, no words could over any comfort, so instead she simply looped her fingers around his and leaned her head upon his shoulder.

He turned his head towards her, pressing his lips against her forehead. This was wrong, to take comfort over his son's death from a woman who wasn't his wife, and yet he felt better for having Felicity at his side, consoling him. Despite the dullness of his marriage, he'd never considered having an affair, not until he'd met her. Still up until this point he'd never given the fact that he was betraying his wife much thought. That was different now, it was strange how it wasn't the sex that felt like a betrayal, but the way that they spoke about anything and everything, along with how she could offer him a kind of peaceful solace that his wife had never been able to do. Not that he was a great husband by any standards; he was an adulterer who had barely even written to her since Manfred's death. He just hadn't been able to face it and it made him feel like a coward.

Her mouth pressed a chaste, comforting kiss to the angle of his jaw and the warmth of her lips drew him back from his dark thoughts. He didn't want to think about how she made him feel, after all there could be no future for them, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to feel that way for as long as possible. So he turned his face further into hers, his fingers curling under her chin and lifting her mouth to his.

She returned the kiss, a soft sigh escaping her as she ran her fingers up and over his shoulders. She briefly pulled back, asking him breathlessly, "You came home alone."

"Of course, I had no desire for their company and they had no desire to leave the party early so it worked out well."

"Well it has to at some point," she replied dryly, keeping her eyes on his face, not wanting to look down and catch sight of the swastika that decorated his lapel. "So we have the night alone then?"

"Probably not all, but most," he answered.

"We can make the most of that though."

"We can," he assured her, his hands cupping her face, looking into her green eyes. "And I think time spent with you will be much more preferable than spending the evening with a rabble of drunken soldiers."

"Such high praise," Felicity murmured as her moved over her, pushing his jacket swiftly over his shoulders as he pushed her so that her back was pressed against the cushions.

The streets were dark and deserted as Cassie made her way through them, heading back towards the shop, the paperwork with Zelda's new identity on it stashed safely within her bag. If she had any sense she'd wait till morning to see Zelda, when curfew was over, but it wasn't as though there were any soldiers on the streets tonight, and she just couldn't hide this from the girl any longer.

The tap of her heels echoed on the paving stones, and she glanced nervously around herself, she might be confident about getting away with this, but she was still somewhat apprehensive. Her keys jangled noisily as she fumbled with them, struggling slightly to fit them into the lock. She took a deep breath and steadied her hands before trying again, this time winning her battle.

Not bothering to lock the door behind herself, Cassie made her way through the shop and up to the hidden stairway, this time being careful to cover her trail. "Zelda," she hissed quietly as she made her way up the stairs. "Zelda, I need to talk to you."

The pale faced girl appeared, giving her a somewhat wane smile. "Merry Christmas."

Cassie felt a twinge of guilt that she hadn't visited earlier, and instead left the girl alone, she might not celebrate this holiday, but it still couldn't have been pleasant for her. "I was going to bring you some dinner, but it wasn't very good."

Zelda gave a shrug. "I'm not that hungry," she admitted. She missed the fresh air so much now, it was like a constant ache, and the glimmer of sun that came through that slit of a window was nowhere near enough. "But then if you haven't brought me food, then why are you here?"

She pulled the papers out of her bag and held them out to her as she told her, "I have something else to show you. Walker turned up at the shop a few days ago and he gave me these."

"What are they?" Zelda asked nervously as she took them from her.

"New identity papers, he's destroyed all documents stating that Zelda Kay was living here, it's as though you never arrived on the island. It means that he can't blackmail you, and you can be free again."

She shook her head. "No, it means that I'll be forever in his debt, he can keep using it against me."

"Not if all the past evidence has gone, and if what he's done ever came out-"

"He could deny it!" She interrupted sharply. "I can't live like that, that's why I came to you in the first place."

"It has to be better than this," Cassie replied softly. "This war doesn't seem to be ending as quickly as we'd once hoped, and this is no life for you."

"But it is a life."

"This is existing, nothing else."

"Maybe, but I can't trust him."

"After all I have done for you, you still don't trust me?" Both women froze in horror at the sound of the familiar, heavily accented voice that radiated from the staircase. Turning to see Lieutenant Walker appear, he gave Cassie a humourless smile. "You should be more careful in future Mrs Mahy, I had a feeling you'd wait until you thought the coast was clearest." He turned his attention to Zelda, telling her eagerly, "You see all I have done for you, and I ask for nothing except that you give me a chance."

"I've told you no!" she replied in exasperation. "Why can't you just accept that!"

"I do not see what I have done that would cause you to treat me this way?"

"It's what you are! All that you stand for that's so repellent."

He winced at her choice of words. "You cannot stay here," he told her harshly. "You must know that, I will not leave you here. I have given you a new identity, take it and give me a chance!" he insisted, reaching forward for her arm.

Zelda reached behind herself, she didn't want him to touch her again, didn't want his moist lips pressing against hers, didn't want to feel his hot breath on her neck as his weight smothered her. She grabbed the first object that came to hand and lashed out with it, catching him across the temple with it.

Walker crumpled instantly, not a mark on him. Zelda looked down at her hand in horror, blinking at the old mantle clock in disbelief and then looked up at Cassie, who murmured softly, "What on earth do we do now?"


	12. Chapter 12

**If the next chapter goes as planned then I may have to move this story to the m rated section. **

* * *

><p>"Oh God," Zelda muttered, the mantle clock in her hand dropping to the floor with a heavy thud as she stared at the motionless Lieutenant Walker. "Is he-" She cut off swallowing back a wave of nausea and tried again, "Is he dead?"<p>

Cassie dropped to her knees next to him, pressing her forefingers against his waxen skin, her lips pursing tightly together as she concentrated for a second before looking up and nodding, "Yes, he's dead."

Falling backwards onto her bed, Zelda let out a howl akin to a wounded animal. "No," she mumbled to herself. She looked up desperately, "I didn't mean to hurt him, never mind kill him. Oh God, I'll be shot for this."

The words seemed to snap Cassie into action and she got to her feet, brushing the dust off her knees. "No," she told her firmly. "You're not going to face a firing squad for him, we will fix this."

Shaking now, the young girl replied, "How? How can we possibly fix this?"

Cassie looked thoughtful for a moment before telling her, "Go sit downstairs, I need to make a phone call." Catching sight of Zelda's alarmed expression she added, "Just trust me on this, ok?"

"Yes, of course I will, all you've ever done is tried to help me and this is how I repay you, by forcing you to cover up a murder."

"It doesn't matter," she tried to assure her. "Just go wait downstairs while I sort this out, if I need you then I'll call you back up. And don't move from downstairs."

Cassie watched her go before looking back down at the body that she had to get rid of. She shook her head, no she couldn't get rid of him; if he went missing then there would be reprisals. She could not risk them ordering the execution of ten islanders as they'd threatened the last time, and this time the punishment might be more severe as this was the death of an officer, not just a mere Landser. No they couldn't take that risk, which left one option, his death had to look like an accident.

Her main problem of course was going to be shifting the body, even with the lack of patrols going on tonight; she couldn't risk being seen by anyone, not even one of her fellow islanders. What she needed was a car, which was one thing she didn't have access to, but she did know someone who did. She'd just have to hope that he'd agree to help.

Moving swiftly downstairs, she glanced in the direction of the kitchen table where Zelda was sitting, staring blankly at the wall. She really should go and offer some form of comfort but that wasn't her priority right now, she had to fix this first, then she'd deal with the guilt ridden girl.

It was lucky, she mused that the farm had a phone especially since it had only been installed a few months ago by Sheldon who had decided that he needed one for business purposes. Although she doubted that he'd view that fact as luck when it drew him into this mess. She crossed her toes within her shoes as she heard it start to ring, sending up a silent prayer that he'd answer; they had to do this while it was dark or it would never work.

In this respect her luck was in though, and after only three rings, his familiar voice floated over the line. "Sheldon here, how can I help?"

"Sheldon, it's Cassie Mahy, I need you to drive down to the shop, now. It's an emergency."

There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the phone before he replied, "I'll be down within the hour, can you wait that long?"

"Don't have much choice, do I now?" she countered back dryly.

* * *

><p>When Sheldon arrived, he found the back entrance to the shop open. Frowning, he pulled up to the door and cut the engine, jumping out of the truck. Cassie had sounded evasive on the phone, which wasn't really new, but the edge of fear in her voice was, he'd never thought of Cassie Mahy as a fearful person, so that worried him, made him slightly nervous as to what he was about to walk into.<p>

As he made his way up to the makeshift kitchen area upstairs, he called out, "You might want to make sure that you shut the door behind you, it was wide-" He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of the two women sitting at the old wooden table, the younger of the two clutching onto a steaming mug so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "Zelda," he stated in shock. "You came back here?"

She nodded. "I had nowhere else to go, so I went back to the room upstairs."

"And you've been up there these last five months?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you'd drowned trying to escape the Germans, Philip Dorr said he hadn't been able to see you in the water, so I thought the worst, we all did."

Zelda's hand covered her mouth, and she looked as though she were about to be sick. "It might have been better that way," she murmured. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Looking over at a drawn looking Cassie, Sheldon felt ice settle into his bones. "What kind of mess are we talking about?"

Cassie got to her feet and beckoned him to follow him up the stairs, pushing Zelda back into her seat when she tried to get up, patting her shoulder unthinkingly as she told her, "Just drink your tea."

Sheldon followed her into the darkness of the attic, the only light coming from a small table lamp, he squinted slightly, his eyesight slowly adjusting to the dimness. That was when he looked downwards at the body of the unpopular Lieutenant. "Shit," he muttered. "Is he-"

"Dead, yes," Cassie confirmed her voice calm but the sheen of panic was obvious in her eyes.

"He kept looking for Zelda then," he remarked dryly.

"Yes, he turned up at the shop a few days ago with new identity papers for her, telling me that he'd destroyed any evidence of a Jewish Hannah Kaminski. I waited until I thought that no-one would be watching, but it turns out he was."

"He was the one who left the door open, wasn't he?"

"Yes, I would assume so. He followed me up here, told Zelda that he wasn't leaving without her, he reached for her and she was like a cornered animal, she reached for the first thing to hand. I should have reacted quicker," Cassie remarked. "Maybe if I'd stepped between them we wouldn't be here now."

"No, we might not, but Zelda might be worse off."

"She's killed a high ranking German officer, how much worse off can she get?" she hissed.

"He wanted her, and he didn't care who knew it. She would have had a miserable life, been shunned by all her friends while he pawed at her, while as it stands just now we can fix this, or at least make it look better than it does at the moment. You know that otherwise you wouldn't have rung me."

"I suppose, but we need to make this look like an accident."

"Of course, there's no other option. Now are the papers he gave you for Zelda valid?"

"Yes, they are. And I think he was telling the truth about destroying the other paperwork."

"Then we have a shot at giving Zelda her life back, now has he been drinking?"

Cassie leaned forward, sniffing the air above the body gingerly. "Perhaps slightly."

"Right, first things first, we splash his uniform with alcohol so it looks like he was drunk. Then we dump him under the tarpaulin in the back of the truck, and drive him to the north end of the harbour, to where there's that steep drop onto the beach. We dump him there and it will look like he fell coming back from one of their many parties."

"The tide at the harbour will sweep away his body."

"Not at that point, the water never gets deep enough to carry something that big out to sea. They'll find him when it gets light and there can be no reprisals from it, it'll be put down to some over enthusiastic celebrating."

"It's a good plan," Cassie admitted. "But if we can I think we should leave Zelda out of this part of it. She's already in shock."

"Agreed, besides between us we should be able to manage," he replied. "Letting out a deep sigh, he added, "At least it happened tonight when the coast is clear, got to be grateful for small mercies. Now, grab some vodka and let's get going. The longer we hang around the more we risk running into some drunken Landsers, and I think they'd have something to say about this."

* * *

><p>The rabble of young German soldiers made their way noisily along the harbour just as the sun came up over the horizon. They jeered loudly in their native tongue, joking about the women who had attended their party, about how free and easy they'd been with their favours.<p>

One broke away from the group, stumbling slightly towards the harbours edge, needing to relieve the ever increasing pressure on his bladder. Still drunk, he looked down as he fumbled with his zip, his hands pausing on his trousers as he peered down at the shallow water and sand below him.

His hands dropped to his side, his mouth falling open as he looked down what was easily a twelve foot drop into the bloated, waxy face of Lieutenant Walker.

* * *

><p>The dying embers in the fireplace glowed lightly, still offering a vague form of warmth to the large room. The entwined couple lay on the rug in front of the source of heat, a blanket pulled haphazardly over them. They hadn't ventured from the sitting room all night, unable to bring themselves to tear themselves from around the other long enough to stumble to a bedroom.<p>

"I should go soon," the Baron commented even his grip tightened around Felicity's waist and he pulled her on top of him, her knees straddling either side of him.

"No one will venture in here," Felicity assured him. "Delphine is the only one who ever would and I gave her the week off. So as long as you can leave unnoticed..."

His mouth curved into a smile. "That shouldn't be too difficult, I suspect that most of my men will spend the day nursing their hangovers, and even those on duty are hardly going to seek me out."

"Then we have time," she stated, leaning forward and gasping as he lowered his mouth to her breast, her fingers running through his hair as she encouraged him.

There was the sound of the front door flying open noisily downstairs, the commotion of loud voices following it. Felicity made to draw back from him, but his grip tightened around her. "Don't, it will just be them getting in, they'll still be drunk."

His hand slipped to between her thighs as he spoke and she groaned, her mouth pressing against his shoulder as she moaned his name, "Heinrich...you're a bad influence."

"I could say the same about you," he told her heavily, determinedly ignoring the noise downstairs, the slamming of doors and the rushed, muffled mesh of German words. He'd be damned if he was getting up and leaving her right now. "You tormented me," he continued deeply. "You still do."

Her mouth met his, the resulting kiss deep and overpowering as they both blatantly ignored the voices that drew closer to them, confident that the soldiers would be too scared of Felicity's sharp tongue to venture into her suite of rooms.

They drew apart abruptly though when the door creaked open, and heavy footsteps entered the room, Captain Muller's voice following as he stepped further into the room, "Mrs Dorr my apologies for interrupting but-" He stopped suddenly as he took in the sight of the couple on the floor, the blanket only just covering them. The man's cheeks turned scarlet and he muttered awkwardly, "I was looking for the Kommandant." He looked at the air above his commanding officers head and added, "It's urgent."

"I'll be out in a minute Muller," the Baron replied, his voice clipped.

"Very well, I will ensure that no-one is on the upper landing so that no...Rumours start."

"If you would," he answered, feeling his shoulders relax slightly. The last thing he wanted to do was subject Felicity to that kind of gossip.

He waited until he heard the click of the door shutting again before he got hurriedly to his feet, gathering his clothing and pulling it on. Looking over at her he saw that she was doing the same thing, her face pale and her lips pursed. He reached out to touch her arm and she pulled away, shaking her head at him. "No," she whispered. "This is a disaster; nothing you say will change the outcome here."

"Muller will not say anything, the fact that he knows is nothing to worry about."

"Maybe, but even so if we've been caught out once we can easily be caught out again, I can't run that risk, I won't run that risk."

"Felicity-"

"Mrs Dorr," she corrected him quickly. "We go back to how it was before; you are nothing more than my jailer."

His lips thinned and he replied curtly, "I have to go, but we will be discussing this later."

"There is nothing to discuss," she told him sharply.

He bit back his reply, he had to go, could not risk another officer coming looking for him. Instead he shook his head and turned on his heel, heading swiftly downstairs as he straightened the lapels of his jacket.

He found a clutch of his senior officers in the room he was using as an office, and his frown deepened, knowing that this couldn't bring good news. "What appears to be the problem?" he asked shortly.

"Sir, Lieutenant Walker's body has been found down by the harbour," Oberlieutenant Weber informed him.

A rush of breath escaped him, he had been right it was not going to be good news. He flexed his fingers slightly as he asked, "Do we know the circumstances? Does it look suspicious?"

"Not at present, from the alcohol fumes off his uniform it's likely he stumbled when drunk."

"An unfortunate accident then," the Baron mused, shaking his head. "Such a waste of life," he remonstrated. "I'll write a telegraph to his family, and Weber I want you to draft a notice informing the island of what has happened and appealing for information."

The officers exchanged a look. Weber offering his thoughts on the subject, "I don't think that the islanders will co-operate, he was not popular amongst them."

"None of us are," he replied sharply, although he knew that as Walker ensured that every rule was enforced he was even less popular than most. "But we must follow procedure, so make sure it's done. Once you've done that then start making the arrangements to send his body home." He nodded at them to show that they were dismissed, adding, "Captain Muller, I'd like you to stay behind."

The man stopped in his tracks, turning to face him as the door closed behind the others. "If you're worried about me saying something about what I witnessed this morning, Sir then you have no cause for alarm, I have no intention of speaking of it, to anyone."

"I'm glad to hear that, Muller, I would not like for Mrs Dorr's reputation to be besmirched in anyway."

"Of course not, although if I may be so bold, Sir then I would suggest that your actions are not conductive to keeping her reputation intact," he replied uneasily, knowing that he had most likely overstepped his mark.

The Baron's spine stiffened. "Though I am grateful for your silence on the matter, I do not appreciate your opinion on it. Leave this to me, I shall ensure that an incident like this morning's will never occur again."

"Of course not," Muller replied, taking those words as his dismissal and leaving the room.

Watching him go, the Baron stared unseeingly out of the window. He'd stayed too long this morning, had taken a risk that he would never before have taken, he was far too comfortable around Felicity now. Perhaps she'd been right; perhaps it was time to call this interlude to an end.

* * *

><p>The crowd gathered swiftly the minute the Landser pinning the notice up walked away, murmurs floating through the air as they absorbed the news, some gloating with glee over the news, other fearful that this might bring with it new reprisals.<p>

Sheldon read over the seemingly innocuous words with his lips firmly pursed together, he glanced over to where Cassie Mahy was standing, her face showing none of the strain of the nights events. She was a strange woman, he decided, he never quite managed to understand, he could only assume the Urban had that knack. Making his way over to her, he whispered, "Where is she?"

"Staying with me in my flat, since June is occupying her flat at present and unlikely to want to return, I gave her June's room."

"Very prudent," he remarked. "When does the photo shop re-open?"

"Tomorrow, just for a few days and then it will close for New Years."

"Make sure she starts work tomorrow then."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Cassie murmured.

"I think it's better for her to try and have a normal life as quickly as possible, she can't keep dwelling on the past or it will destroy her. Take your girls back to the flat later and explain that you were hiding her for her own safety and that now Walker is no longer a threat she is safe to return to her everyday life."

"Very well, I'll put the necessary steps in place tonight. And Sheldon,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"I did it for her; she doesn't deserve what's happened."

"Very few ever do," Cassie remarked dryly.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here," Felicity hissed as she stared at the Baron in disbelief. "I've already told you-"<p>

He held his hand up to silence her. "I came here simply to talk to you. I realised earlier that you may have been right about what you said, it is too big a risk for you and I will not ask you to take it."

Her shoulders slumped as she stared at him, she wasn't expecting those words to leave his mouth, she'd expected him to try and talk her round, and even though she knew this was for the best, part of her wished that he had tried harder to talk her round, tried to persuade her to keep the affair going. "Good," she finally replied after a moment. She gave a small shrug and added, "It's for the best, and after all it's not as though it could really have went on for much longer. James will be returning home soon and we always said that life would go back to the way it was before."

"We did," he agreed, his bright blue eyes studying her face, noting that she never once lost her composure; he'd always admired that about her. He reached out and took her hand in his, raising it to his mouth and brushing a kiss to just above her knuckles. "Goodbye, Felicity," he told her, his hand grasping hers for just a second too long.

Finally he let go of her hand, and she forced herself to stay still as she watched him leave the room. She let out a shaky breath, this was the right decision, for both of them, after all things could not have continued on the same course, it would have ended in disaster if they had. No, this was for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

**Again sorry for the delay, but I hope you all enjoy :)**

**The section after the last line break is m rated.**

* * *

><p>Captain Muller hesitated in the open doorway, his hand raised in preparation to knock and gain his commanding officer's attention, the man in question sitting with his back to him, his head bent as he looked over a mass of papers. In all honesty Muller didn't particularly want to disturb him, his mood this last month had been uneven at best and foul at worst, with many of the men commenting on the change in his demeanour of their usually even tempered leader. Unlike the others however, who questioned why this shift had happened so suddenly, the Captain knew it most likely had something to do with the woman they were sharing this house with, and that made him even warier about passing on this piece of news.<p>

He didn't get the chance to knock however, as the Baron's clear voice rang out suddenly, "Muller either you have something to say or you don't. If you do then damn well say it and if you don't then get back to work."

The sharp words were enough to propel Muller forward, his boots thudding softly against the lush, thick carpeting. "I have news, Sir, from the prison." And he knew that he hadn't imagined the way the other man's shoulders stiffened at those words.

The Baron lifted his head, finally looking away from the papers he'd been reading, his alert eyes trained on Muller's face as he asked calmly – almost too calmly, "And what news have we received?"

Holding out the missive, Muller replied, "That Senator Dorr is to be released from prison on the morning of the 28th of January, and shall arrive in St Gregory harbour by mid morning. Jonas's release has been delayed until the 10th due to his earlier impudence."

Reaching out, he took the slim sheet of paper from the younger man, his eyes scanning over the neat words that seemed to taunt him. He gave a sharp nod, "Very well, I see no reason to make a fuss over this, after all we hardly want to portray either of them as returning heroes."

"Shall I organise a car to return the Senator to the house?"

His eyes flashed as the Baron looked back up at Muller, his voice low as he replied, "What did I just say?"

"I just thought with it being such a way from the harbour to here..." he trailed off at the dark look that was rapidly spreading across his senior officer's face and decided to try a different tact. "And at least if we drove him straight here we would bypass any of the islanders being able to fawn over him, to congratulate him. As you said you don't want it turning into a celebration."

A small huff escaped the Baron before he finally gave a sharp nod and told him, "Very well, organise a car to take both home on the dates given. You will also have to inform their wives of this news."

Muller, who had been nodding at his orders, suddenly stopped at that one. "I thought," He offered hesitantly, "That you would prefer to pass the news onto Mrs Dorr yourself."

"You very obviously thought wrongly then, didn't you Muller," he stated dryly.

"Yes, Sir." He shifted slightly on his feet before giving his superior a respectful nod and adding, "I shall see to it immediately."

The door clicked shut behind him, and the moment it did so the Baron pushed his work away from him with a disgusted sigh, the missive clenched tightly in his hand as he got to his feet and stalked towards the window. She wasn't outside, and in all honesty he hadn't expected her to be, it was too cold for her to spend as much time there as she once had.

He glanced back down at the sheet of paper, smoothing it out and re-reading the words, two more weeks and the Senator would be back on the island. His fingers went to his temples; rubbing at what he was sure was a burgeoning migraine. Had it really been six months? Four months since his affair with Felicity started and one since it had finished, so yes, taking into account the month at the beginning in which she'd tried to avoid him, six months really had passed already.

This time he folded the letter neatly, he shouldn't feel so aggrieved about this, after all the only reason he'd been dreading this moment was because Felicity had made it clear that her husband's return marked the end of their affair, and their affair was already over, so this shouldn't make any difference to him. Except it did, he may have ended the affair to try and spare Felicity's reputation, and because he was growing too close to her, but part of his brain still entertained the idea of them re-visiting what they'd had together, and he knew that with the Senator in the house that simply would not be an option.

Tucking the letter into his inside jacket pocket, he felt his fist begin to clench again. He'd have to see them together, see him touch her, kiss her goodbye on his way to the Senate, see her smile at him fondly, laughing at his words, and know that at night it was him who was sharing her bed. His teeth ground together, he'd known this would happen when he first started this affair, but then when they had first started their involvement he'd always expected to be the one in control, had never, ever expected to fall in love with her, and had certainly never thought that that tiny woman could wield so much power over him. And yet she did, and so now he was simply going to have to grit his teeth and bear it.

* * *

><p>The bell above the shop door tinkled as she stepped into the warmth that Tanners grocer had to offer, the noise causing Margaret to lift her head, a smile spreading across her face when she saw it was June who was entering. Much to the younger girl's relief though, she was far too busy serving a customer to indulge in idle chit chat, and June was in no mood for it. She simply smiled and offered a small wave to Margaret as she headed into the backroom of the shop, knowing she'd find her mother there, and trying to block out the memories of the last time she'd found her there.<p>

Cassie looked up in time to see her youngest daughter close the door behind her, and despite years of practice, she couldn't quite keep the expression of surprise off her face at the sight if her. "June, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you...well, not really talk," she amended. "Really I wanted to ask you to the wedding, it's next week, just in the church and then in the hall afterwards, but I'd like you to be there."

Her eyebrow arched. "You really want me there?"

"Yes," June replied honestly, "I do."

"I thought you hated me."

She shook her head. "I don't condone what you've done, or what you might still be doing, but we're family and spending Christmas with the La Salles and talking to Andrew made me realise...well remember that we're at war and that anything could happen to anyone of us. I don't want us to never speak again, and I don't want something to happen and for our last words to be of anger."

Cassie gave a small nod, a bittersweet smile pulling at her face. Her last words to Urban had been of anger, and she knew she'd never forgive herself for that, she didn't want to lose her daughter as well. "Well in that case I'd be delighted to be there." She held out her arms, breathing a sigh of relief when June stepped into them, hugging her back. "I've missed you," she told her.

June smiled. "I've missed you too, Mum. So much has changed and I wanted to tell you about it and I couldn't. You haven't even met Andrew yet."

"No, but Angelique says he's a good man, that you're happy and that's enough for me. Although," she pushed back a dark lock of hair from June's cheek. "I never thought you'd marry a farmer."

"Neither did I," she laughed. "But I'm going to keep doing a few hours every afternoon in the shop, now that Zelda's back it will make it easier for me to cut back my hours a bit, give me time to get used to living on a farm, never mind working on it."

"And Andrew doesn't mind you continuing to work?"

"Oh no, he's happy for me to do what makes me happy, and I couldn't imagine being stuck all the way out there all day, not yet anyway."

"Will you be living with his parents then?"

"No, there's a small cottage next to theirs, we've cleaned it out and we're decorating it just now so it should be ready for the wedding. We'll move in there, but his parents have already offered us the larger cottage for when we have a family."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"Not like me at all, is it?" June laughed.

"No, but then I sometimes forget how grown up you and your sister are now."

June squeezed her hand, her expression falling serious as she continued, "Mum, about what you did for Zelda..."

Cassie looked up at that, schooling her features into a blank mask as she replied quickly, "Anyone would have done it."

"No, they wouldn't have. Not many would have risked hiding her like that, I think you're really brave and I'm really proud of you."

Cassie gave a small nod. "And I of you. Now, you better get going, after all it looks like I have an outfit to pick out, can't be upstaged by the mother of the groom, can I?"

"You never could," June laughed, leaning forward and kissing her cheek before leaving the shop. Her mother watched her go, and couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. No one had any idea about what had truly happened the night of Walker's death, and she wanted to keep it that way, for everyone's sake.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you could make it," June told Zelda as the other girl pinned her hair into place for her. "It wouldn't have been the same not having you here.<p>

Zelda managed a small smile. "It means a lot to me to be here," she replied honestly.

June turned, grabbing her thin hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze as she remarked, "You still look so pale, are you sure you're ok?"

Ignoring the sight of her thin, drawn face staring back at her in the mirror, Zelda nodded, "I'm fine really, it just takes some getting used to. I was in that room for so long."

"I wish we'd known where you were," June sighed. "Then at least we could have visited, kept you company."

"It was safer that you didn't," she replied tightly.

"I know, I can't bear to think what it would have been like if he'd found you," she breathed out on a shudder.

Zelda felt as though her reassuring smile was so tight that her face might shatter. "Well he didn't," she lied. She folded her fingers around her friends as she told her, "I'm safe now, it's all over," the words ringing hollow even to her own ears.

June didn't notice however, or if she did she put it down to the strain of being in hiding for five months. "Things are going to get better," she told her firmly. "For all of us."

"I'm sure you're right, Mrs La Salle."

She giggled at that. "You're a few hours ahead of yourself," she reminded her. "I can't believe I'm getting married," she muttered breathlessly, her eyes bright with excitement.

"I can," Zelda replied. Despite appearances she'd always had a sneaking suspicion that June would be the sister to settle down first, it always appeared to the outside world that she wanted glitz and glamour but anyone who knew her could see that she simply wanted love. Zelda let go of her hands and picking up the broach from the side table fastened it onto June's neat suit jacket. "You look amazing, and I know you'll be happy."

June flung herself at her friend, hugging her tightly. "You will be too," she whispered. "Just give yourself time."

Closing her eyes and squeezing back guilty tears, Zelda nodded despite herself. She'd murdered a man, and no matter what type of man he'd been she'd still committed a crime and she couldn't drown the accusing voices out of her own head. She wanted to confess and she couldn't, because she'd drag two other people down with her.

She was saved having to force out a reply by the sound of Cassie's voice calling out, "June, we need to go or we'll be late."

Drawing back from the hug, June rolled her eyes good naturedly and remarked, "And here I thought that was my prerogative."

* * *

><p>Her legs burning from the exertion of having to cycle back from town before curfew was imposed, Felicity had just stepped into her front hall as the clock chimed. She let out a small sigh, a mixture of relief and annoyance, it wasn't often the island had something to celebrate now, and she resented having to leave early to make the long journey home from the wedding reception.<p>

A smile played around her lips however at the memory of the happy young couple, who had their lives ahead of them, their smiles wide at the thought of their future. She remembered feeling like that when she married James, she may not have loved him, but she'd been so hopeful for their future. It seemed a lifetime ago now.

Shrugging off her jacket and placing it neatly on the stand, she made her way up to her suite of rooms, her eyes squinting slightly as she grew accustomed to the low light. Opening the door to her sitting room, she jumped as she took in the sight of Heinrich sitting on her sofa, drink in hand, his jacket off and lying in a crumpled heap next to him. A sight that was so similar to one a few months ago, when he'd ordered her to stay with him, she realised.

He looked up at her as she stepped into the room, his eyes following her as she moved so that she was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. "We agreed it was better for us not to talk, and you know how seeking me out in the middle of the night will look."

"No one saw me," he replied lowly. "And I needed to talk to you."

She gave a small nod. "Very well, talk."

"I received a telegram from Berlin today," he informed her, his eyes never once leaving hers, and she felt her heart sink at the dullness of his tone.

"Your son?" she breathed out anxiously.

He shook his head. "Mercifully no, but it was not happy news. My wife..." he tailed off, swallowing heavily before starting again. "My wife has died. She has not kept well for the last two years, but since Manfred's death it had been as though she'd lost the will to fight altogether. She passed away in her sleep three nights ago."

"Oh Heinrich," she breathed out sadly. "I'm so sorry."

He gave a humourless grin as he got to his feet. "It is ironic, is it not, that a week before your husband is due to return home, I lose my wife." He felt her hand press against his arm, and his hand folded itself on top of hers.

"I don't know what to say," Felicity told him weakly. She knew he had not loved his wife, but that he'd been fond of her, that they were friends.

"I haven't told anyone else yet," he continued, as though she hadn't spoken at all. "But I felt the need to tell you. I felt as though you would understand."

She nodded, she could understand, he felt as she would have if the worst fate had befallen James in that awful prison. "I believe I do."

His grip tightened on her hand, savouring the warmth of her skin seeping through his. It might be more than inappropriate given the circumstances, but he wanted her. He'd missed her in more ways than he could imagine and wanted her touch, and her words of comfort, it was why he'd sat here for hours, waiting on her return. "Let me stay tonight," he whispered as he drew her closer into him.

Felicity knew that she should send him away, or at most allow him to talk to her, but she knew that wasn't what he wanted right now, and God help her she wanted him. She knew it was wrong, knew that her husband would be home soon, but she wanted one last night with him, to remember everything they'd shared. She gave a small nod as she replied softly, "Just tonight, no more after this."

The Baron let out a shaky breath, as though he wanted nothing more than to argue with her on that point, but he didn't. Knew that he was on borrowed time, but then he'd lost so much recently that all he wanted was to know that despite it all, despite the fact that live continued to pull them in opposing directions, she was here and she cared. Finally he nodded, mumbling, "Just tonight."

His mouth was on hers then, his fingers pulling the pins out of her hair, letting them fall to the floor, freeing her blonde curls. She savoured the feel of his mouth on hers, the taste of him in her mouth as he pulled her closer to him.

He pulled at her dress, popping the buttons at the back open easily, letting it slither to a pool on the floor, his hands sliding down the sides of her thin shift, slipping round to her front and up, cupping her breasts through the material. She felt her nipples tighten, chafing against the material and she bit back a moan, her head falling back when he lowered his head and caught one nipple in his mouth, drawing her into his mouth, the cotton of the shift still between them. "Oh God," she breathed out, one hand tightening in his hair, trying to hold him where he was as the other struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Suddenly he pulled away, straightening as he impatiently pulled his shirt free, before pulling her onto the floor. Divesting her quickly of her clothing as she returned the favour, her mouth all over him, on his neck, his chest, and his lips.

He kissed her deeply again, his hands moving greedily over her, stroking, her breasts, hips and thighs before finally slipping between her legs, parting her, his finger sweeping slowly back and forth through her wetness as she groaned, her neck arching. His thumb pressed against that sensitive nub of flesh while his mouth lowered to one nipple, drawing it into his mouth as his finger slipped inside of her, stroking, searching. Her breath caught on a sharp gasp as she moved her hips desperately, her muscles already starting to clench around him.

"You have no idea how much I think about this," he told her gruffly. "Your face when you come for me, the way your cheeks go pink, the noises you make."

She bit her bottom lip, moaning softly as she replied breathlessly, "I know. I think about you all the time," she confessed, crying out as he slipped a second finger inside her, the words dying on her lips. Her hips bucked as she panted, her fingertips digging sharply into his back as she urged him on. His mouth was on hers again, swallowing her cries and moans as he took her to the edge and drew his hand away.

Her eyes snapped open, and despite himself he smiled. "Not yet," he told her as he moved between her legs. He slid inside her in one easy thrust, grabbing her thighs and pulling them high on his hips, angling her hips and sinking even deeper into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing her pleasure as she arched against him, feeling him still for a moment as his mouth nuzzled against the damp skin of her collarbone.

Suddenly he rose up on his knees, pulling her up with him so that she was wrapped around him, straddling his waist. His thrusts were hard, desperate but she didn't care, she clung to him, meeting his rhythm as her mouth found his again. His hands roamed over her, and when their kiss broke she heard him groan against her ear. She could feel the pressure build, was close to screaming with it when she pressed her mouth against his shoulder, biting at his skin as she came, muffling the high pitched wail that escaped her.

She heard him mumble her name against her ear, felt his fingers tighten against her hips as he bucked against her, pulling her tightly against him as he poured into her. They stayed wrapped together in the long moments that passed, his head buried against her neck as he fought for control.

Felicity felt the damp drop of one single tear against her skin and easing his head up to hers, pressed her forehead to his, kissing him softly before telling him, "It will get easier."

"Of course," he replied almost automatically. Time after all was a great healer, but he felt as though he could not escape the fact that no matter when the war ended now, he could never go back to the life he had. He'd lost all but one of his family, and he knew he was losing her as well, and God help him but he couldn't stand much more.

He looked down at where her finger was tracing the flesh of his shoulder. "Does it hurt?" she asked, and as he looked closer he could see she was referring to the marks she'd left behind.

"No," he replied honestly, his eyes travelling over her, drinking in every last detail of her face.

She shifted under his gaze, a small nervous smile tugging at her lips as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure I remember you exactly like this," he told her.

Her eyes softened as she stroked her fingers across his cheek. " Heinrich, you know what I feel for you," she whispered quietly. "And you must know I can't say it, because if I do then everything changes and I don't think I'll be able to pretend that this was just a fling after that, but I want you to know, that whatever happens next, nothing will change what I felt for you and what I'll always feel for you."

The Baron gave a small nod. "I do know," he confirmed. "And I feel the same way about you," he confided in return.

Felicity shut her eyes for a moment, squeezing back frustrated tears as she forced out, "God, this is such a mess."

"It is," he agreed. "But we said one more night, so let's just make the most of the time we have left together."

After a moment she nodded, her lips finding his once more as he held her close to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Tugging her jacket tightly around herself, Felicity shifted from foot to foot as she stared out at the small approaching blur, avoiding the gaze of landser who had been tasked with the job of returning her and James to Sous Le Chene. It was freezing and so she rubbed her hands together, watching as her breath formed small puffs of white in the frozen air.

As the boat grew closer, she noted that a small crowd was gathering, shooting her curious looks, and she could hear the murmurings, wondering if it was as they expected and the Senator was finally returning home. Her breath caught as amongst the blur of uniforms she could see on the boat, she managed to catch sight of his grey jackets. Leaning forward on her tip toes she tried to see his face, wanting to see if he looked well, as she tried to get her own feelings under control. She wasn't confused, she knew that focussing on her marriage to James was the right thing to do, but pushing the relationship she'd had with Heinrich to one side was tougher than she'd expected, and she really did love him.

When the boat docked, Felicity ignored the protests of the Landser at her side and rushed forward. "James," she called out anxiously. "James!" she cried again as she saw his dishevelled blonde hair. He looked up and his creased, tired face broke into a wide smile. His frame was leaner than it had been before, his coat hanging off him slightly, his blonde hair streaked with premature grey strands but other than that and the exhaustion written across his features he looked the same as ever, and certainly not as bad as she'd feared he would. He stepped towards her quickly, opening his arms and pulling her close as she stepped into them, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You're home," she breathed out. "I'm so glad to have you back safe."

"I've missed you so much, Felicity," he told her, his voice wavering slightly, his hands gripping at her almost desperately. "You have no idea how much I've worried about you."

She gave a humourless laugh. "You worried about me," she stated, drawing back so that she could stroke his cheek soothingly. "You were the one in a German run prison."

"Not much different from our home at the moment. You look well though," he told her, his face relaxing in obvious relief. "You are well?" he asked anxiously, as a horrible afterthought occurred to him.

Nodding quickly, she assured him, "I'm perfect, even better for having you home."

"Thinking of you, knowing that I had you to come back to made it bearable," James told her, and Felicity swore she could feel her stomach literally clench with guilt. He didn't notice though, his eyes suddenly taking the time to scan the harbour which was quickly filling with Islanders wanting to greet the retuning hero. Glancing back down at his wife, he added, "I think we should get into the car, as much as I appreciate the welcome I doubt the powers that be will view it as lightly, and I don't really feel in the mood to mingle."

"No, of course not. What you need is a hot bath and a good meal, the latter of which I think Delphine is already taking care of," she replied, brushing her previous feelings to one side. She had to concentrate on her husband just now, on his needs.

His smile widened, and he squeezed her waist as they made their way over to the nearby car. "What a lucky man I am," he stated, kissing her cheek lightly.

Despite her aim to forget about her affair though, to push aside the thought of just how much she'd betrayed her husband, Felicity found that her guilt just seemed to grow and magnify on the journey home. As James wrapped his fingers around hers, she felt as though the car was closing in on her, and she had to suck in a deep calming breath.

Thankfully James seemed oblivious to her torment, his exhausted face lighting up once more as they pulled into the driveway and he caught sight of his beloved family home. He leaned into her, whispering softly, "Despite what I said back at the harbour, I am happy to see the old place again."

She squeezed his icy fingers, forcing a smile on her face as she replied, "Well it is our home after all."

"Very true, but it wouldn't be that if you hadn't been waiting for me, it would just be an empty shell."

Her stomach clenched again, she knew she should tell him that was how she felt when he was away, but she hadn't , not after the first month anyway, not after she'd found comfort in the arms of the enemy. "It wasn't the same after you left," she finally told him, after all that was at least true.

He seemed satisfied with this reply, lifting her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Finally home," he breathed out as the car finally drew to a stop. He was out of the car within a second, smiling up at the warm stone facade, glancing over his shoulder as Felicity made her way around the other side of the car, brushing her hand over his arm. Looking down at her, he curled his fingers underneath her chin, tilting it upwards to look at him.

Felicity smiled warmly, her hand tracing over the slight hollowness of his cheeks as she went on tiptoe to kiss him, he deepened it quickly, pulling her to him until they had to draw back for breath. Her fingers travelled up to the small lines that fanned his blue eyes as she told him sincerely, "And it's good to finally have you home."

* * *

><p>He'd heard the car pull into the driveway, and despite himself, The Baron had got to his feet and wandered to the window, watching as the vehicle drew to a stop. He knew that he was simply torturing himself, that no good could come from this, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. He had to see this, and he didn't know why.<p>

His mouth went dry as he watched them embrace, a long lingering kiss that would be expected from lovers who'd been separated from months on end – but that he'd hoped beyond all reason wouldn't happen. And he continued to watch as Felicity soothed her husband, and if he closed his eyes he could almost feel her hands on him, reliving the moments they'd spent together.

As he opened his eyes again, he felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach as he saw the Senator wrap his arm tightly around Felicity and lead her into the house. He simply didn't want to think about what was going to happen next, didn't want to linger on the thought that he most likely had months of this torture ahead, months of watching them together, of knowing that she wasn't his anymore – if she ever had been in the first place.

Turning slowly away from the window, he rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he dropped down into his seat at the table, trying to concentrate on the plans for an upcoming air raid. And for once he was relieved to be interrupted by a knocking at the heavy mahogany door. "Enter!" he barked agitatedly, still trying to clear his mind of the last few minutes.

Crossing his hands across his stomach, he watched with narrowed eyes as Captain Keller stepped into the room, his hat clenched in his fingers, tightening nervously around the brim, his face pale, a thin sheen of sweat across his brow. "What on earth is wrong with you Keller?" he asked impatiently, he really was in no mood for this today of all days.

"I have some news regarding Lieutenant Walker," he spluttered nervously, his eyes darting about the room as he spoke.

He'd been wrong the Baron thought to himself tersely, things could indeed get worse. "And this news is?"

"One night when we were out at a club only a few weeks before his death, he let slip that he was involved with an island woman, I don't know the details why but she'd disappeared, he believed she was hiding somewhere, he kept repeating that he would find her."

"As fascinating as that story was, I'm not sure how it holds any relevance to his death."

"Because he gave me her name, and I saw her yesterday in town, she's working in the photographers and yet he was insistent that she was nowhere to be found. It could just be the she was avoiding him, but he was determined to find her, Sir."

"And you think he might have done so?"

He looked unsure of himself as he replied, "I believe it could be possible, Sir."

"You have a name for this girl."

"Yes, Zelda Kay."

The Baron gave a small nod. "Pick her up and take her to my offices at the George Hotel," he instructed the officer. "I'll question her myself. The death of an officer is not to be taken lightly."

* * *

><p>Pouring a Brandy for both herself and James, Felicity caught sight of Heinrich moving purposefully down the front steps, pulling his hat on as he went. She wondered vaguely where he was going, what had caused that dark look to settle across his features. Shaking her head, she stepped away from the window and towards James, handing him the drink. "I thought you'd want to sleep," she remarked, as she settled down into the seat across from him.<p>

He shook his head. "Not until I've put my mind at rest."

"The island hasn't fallen apart while you're gone," she tried to reassure him. "It's not been easy, but we've had nothing close to the horror stories that have come out of France."

"That wasn't what I was worried about." He stared at her with a strange look on his face, his eyes darker than ever. "I want to know how you are, truthfully."

"I told you at the harbour."

"Felicity," he sighed agitatedly, "Please don't do this, don't avoid the question. I left you here, alone with those _monsters_." He shook his head, his tone growing more desperate. "I want to know...you know what I want to know. Did they hurt you...did they..." he tailed off, looking sick at the thought."

She felt sick with guilt now, she felt hot and cold at the same time and God help her but she couldn't stare into his face and lie to him, it sounded stupid but she cared for him too much. "They didn't hurt me," she told him honestly. "But," her voice wavered as she met his troubled gaze, "something did happen while you were away."

His face paled, the empty glass trembling in his hand. "The Baron," he stated robotically, his shoulders drooping when she nodded. His voice hoarse he asked, "Did he force you?"

Her eyes starting to fill with tears at the look on his face, she forced herself to shake her head, replying, "No, it was consensual. I tried to stop it James, but I was so lonely and it sounds strange and pathetic but he was there for me."

"And I wasn't," he added, and oddly there was no anger in his tone, just resignation.

"You have been there for me James, but you weren't here and you know that I don't really fit in here. We had that in common; we both missed our families-"

"He exiled yours," James suddenly spat, his eyes blazing with cold fury.

"He could have executed you both," she reminded him, "and me, but he didn't."

"How bloody heroic, and didn't he claim his reward."

"It wasn't like that!" she protested.

"How long did it last?"

"It started a month or so after you left, and for the most part it was ended just over a month ago."

"For the most part?" he echoed.

Swallowing heavily, Felicity looked up at the ceiling, gathering some more courage before replying, "A week ago he received some bad news from home...it started off as just talking and things got out of hand."

"You had sex with him," James stated.

She nodded, unable to form the word yes, not when staring into his desperate eyes. "It was just a one off, it had been over for a while before that and we both agreed that was the last time-"

"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly, interrupting her.

"I had feelings for him," she admitted truthfully. "But it was never to be anything long term, just two people looking for some comfort during a difficult time. James you are my husband, I love you," she told him, hoping he wouldn't spot that she hadn't actually answered his question.

If he did then he chose not to mention it. He slumped back in his chair, looking every inch the broken man. "If it is over, if you have no intention of being involved with him then why tell me about it?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't lie to you, I just couldn't do it. James, you've put yourself through hell for our family and when you left we were growing closer again, at least I felt we were and so I decided that we should be honest with one another."

"Very noble," came the blank reply as he stared at her before shaking his head. "And you're right, I thought we were closer than we had been in years, truth is that thought kept me going, and I always knew that there was a chance you would have to..." he swallowed the rest of his sentence and started again, "But I need time to think, decide where we stand now, we have to live in the same house as him, Felicity and I'm not sure if I can see him every day and wonder if something is still going on between you both."

"I promise you, James, nothing else will happen. It is over."

James got his feet, still looking dazed. "I just need time," he repeated, holding his hand out as she made to get to her feet, indicating that she shouldn't follow him.

Felicity watched him go, blinking away tears, although she'd thought about how much news of her affair would hurt James she'd never really appreciated just how much until now.

* * *

><p>Taking his seat at his desk, the Baron dismissed the Landser who was supervising Miss Kay, before turning his attention to the young woman. She looked tired, pale and under an immense amount of strain, which wasn't unusually for those being questioned, except she looked as though it was a long term condition. "Are you well, Miss Kay?" he asked, watching her carefully.<p>

She gave a slow nod. "Well enough," she replied, "Although I'd be better if I knew why I've been dragged in here."

"I've been led to believe that you knew Lieutenant Walker."

Her back stiffened at the mention of his name, the Baron noted, her eyelids flickering slightly before she answered, "Yes, but then so did most of the islanders."

"True, but my source believed that the Lieutenant was hounding you to the extent that you disappeared, which I find odd considering you were never reported missing, although not as odd as the fact that you reappeared straight after his death. You certainly had something to gain from his demise."

Zelda stared at the man across the desk from her and admitted suddenly, "I killed him."

He blinked at her sudden confession, staring at her, it wasn't often that someone managed to throw him, but she had. "Why?" he asked.

"Because he was blackmailing me into sleeping with him, I'm Jewish and he knew that and I knew that he wouldn't let me go, so I went into hiding. On Christmas Eve he found me. I ran and he followed, there were no patrols on the streets, everyone was celebrating, he grabbed me and I pushed him. That was it."

She was lying, he decided quickly, not about the fact she was responsible but something else about the story rang false. "It says in your papers that you were born on the island." He tapped his fingers off the file that sat on his desk. "They also make no mention of you being Jewish, which they would, if you were."

"He had them changed, he made it look as though I left the island during the evacuation, and my real name is Hannah Kasminski, not Zelda Kay."

"Those are serious allegations."

"I know."

"Where were you hiding? From what my source says he searched for you for months."

"I moved about a lot," she lied; the last thing she wanted to do was incriminate the people who had protected her.

The Baron stared at her thoughtfully. He could believe that Walker had blackmailed her, could believe that she killed him out of desperation, and could even believe that the man had forged documents to keep her on the island, but something about this story simply wasn't ringing true to him. It was the devil in the details he decided, she may have killed him but it didn't happen by the harbour and there had to have been others involved. "You acted in self defence then?"

She nodded her head quickly. "Yes, I panicked, but when I saw him lying there I thought that I could be free again, but I can't be. All I can see when I go to sleep is him, his face, I hate him but I feel like a cold blooded murderer."

"You do know that you will be shipped off to a concentration camp if not shot for murder?"

She flinched at his words. "Yes."

"That is of course if I believed a word of what you just told me," he stated dryly.

"You don't?"

"There is no proof that you are Hannah Kasminski, or that you killed the Lieutenant. I do not believe that you lived rough for months on end but what I do believe is that a drunken ramble has run awry as most do. I'm not sure why you are confessing Miss Kay but I think you are overtired and that you need to go home and think about the consequences of lying to us."

She stared at him in surprise. "But I've told you-"

"I heard you," he interrupted firmly. "And I believe that there is truth to elements in your tale, but I see no good to anyone to pursue the matter further and uncover just what is true and what is a lie. Lieutenant Walker's death was a tragic accident, brought on by his own actions. Now go home Miss Kasminski."

"Kay," she corrected him, looking at him as though he were an alien who had suddenly fallen to earth.

"Of course, my mistake, do shut the door on your way out."

Zelda got her feet and made her way dazedly towards the door, she was confused but strangely she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She finally felt free again.

* * *

><p>Felicity turned when she heard the door behind her open and close, her hands falling loosely to her sides when she saw James standing, watching her. It had only been a few hours since her confession, but it had felt like days. "Do you need anything?" she asked him.<p>

He shook his head. "No. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you."

Felicity felt her heart leap hopefully; she took a step closer to him. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I know that we haven't had the best of marriages but I do love you, and you're right before I left we were getting closer, perhaps if I hadn't been so short-sighted then we could have continued on that path."

"You need to stop berating yourself."

"Perhaps I will in time." He stepped closer to her. "In the meantime we won't rush anything and we can fix this, I know we can."

Feeling his hand on her hip, Felicity stepped into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Of course we can," she assured him, feeling his grip on her tighten. James loved her, she knew that as an absolute truth, and she loved him, but those facts simply weren't enough to make her forgot what she felt for another man.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your tie is crooked," Felicity told her husband, smiling up at him as she straightened it, tightening the knot ever so slightly before brushing her hands over his shoulders. "Very smart," she teased lightly.

"Glad to hear it, it's important to look good on my first day back, can't show any weakness after all."

"James of all the things they could say about you they can never call you weak," she remarked, rolling her eyes at him. "Are you sure you're ready to go back though? It's only been three weeks, and it's a long bike ride both there and back."

"I'm ready," he reassured her. "It's not as though I haven't been working these last few weeks." Felicity nodded her head in acknowledgement, that much was true, only hours after his return, the elderly bailiff had turned up with paperwork that he insisted needed James's attention, and she had a feeling that that was only the tip of the iceberg. She felt his hand on her elbow as he added, "I will be fine, in fact the fresh air will probably do me some good."

"You've had plenty of fresh air these last few days, we must have walked the length and breadth of this island," she laughed. It was how they'd spent quite a few of their days since his return, gradually drawing closer, although they'd yet to go any further than some chaste kisses, which Felicity couldn't help but compare to the ones she'd shared with Heinrich. She pushed the thought of him from her head, following James into the hallway as he shrugged on his jacket and picked up his hat.

"Well then, after all those strenuous walks you don't have to worry about my stamina for this bike ride." He leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. "I'll be fine, don't worry and I'll be back before you know it."

Felicity nodded, a slightly sceptical look on her face as she watched him go. He was most likely right, no doubt returning to work would do wonders for him, work always did re-animate him and it would probably do so now. The thought didn't stop her concern though, shaking her head slightly, she turned, meaning to gather her tools and head into the greenhouse, only to see Heinrich standing nearby, and she couldn't help but wonder how much he'd seen.

He directed a small polite nod in her direction, asking quietly, "Are you well, Mrs Dorr?"

"Very," she replied. "And yourself Baron?"

"I cannot complain. I assume the Senator is returning to work today."

"He is."

"The islanders will be relieved; they will not have to suffer your bumbling Bailiff's attempts at running the place, although I have the feeling that it will mean more arguments on key issues."

"James does have strong opinions." Felicity cringed at her words, the conversation between them was so stilted and so proper that she could barely stand it.

The Baron's eyes ran over her and finally he gave her one last curt nod. "Well I must be heading into town, Mrs Dorr, so I will leave you to my chores."

She watched him go, pulling on his gloves as he went, she knew that it was always going to be awkward between them but that had been almost unbearable. She'd felt as though someone had wrapped a band around her chest and was compressing it, she felt as though she hadn't just lost a lover but a friend and confidant, and it was that thought that hurt the most.

* * *

><p>The ends of her blonde curls dampened with sweat, Felicity retched again, moaning after her stomach had purged itself of the last of its contents and sinking back onto her heels. There was a knock at the door, and James's concerned voice floating through the wood as he asked, "Are you ok?"<p>

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at such a dim question, did she sound as though she were ok? Instead she simply called back, "I think I might have a stomach bug," as she got shakily to her feet and rinsed out her mouth with some water before giving her teeth a vigorous brushing.

The door opened after a few moments, James stepping inside, his brow creased in concern. "You haven't looked well for the last few days," he told her honestly.

She knew it was the truth but the words still irritated her, was there any need for him to say it? Ironically since his return to the Senate a little over a week ago, James was practically glowing with health, his days having gained a purpose again, whereas she felt drained and exhausted. "I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or two," she told him.

His hands moved over her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly as he asked, "Do you want me to phone for the doctor?"

Felicity shook her head vehemently as she replied, "Absolutely not. I just need some rest and I'll be fine."

He looked at her unsurely. "Shall I ask Delphine to send you up some dry toast? Help settle your stomach; after all it won't do you any good not to eat."

"I'll go downstairs later and get something, I just want to lie down for a while, get a little more sleep," she told him honestly.

James kissed her cheek, brushing the strands of hair away from her pallid skin. "If you need me at all today then you need only call."

"I know." She caught his hand and squeezed it lightly. "And like I said, I'll be fine."

He stared at her for a few minutes more before finally nodding his head. "Of course you will be," he muttered, almost to himself. "But just remember what I said, and take care of yourself today."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

><p>Stirring at the cup of tea Delphine had handed her only moments before, Felicity tried to reconcile her brain to what she already knew in her gut. She was pregnant, carrying the child of a German officer and she had no idea what she was going to do next.<p>

It had happened that last time they were together, that she was sure of, as he mourned the loss of his wife; they'd created a new life together. Her hand shook, the cup clattering slightly against the china saucer, it was so close to James returning home that everyone would assume it was his, a baby conceived as they celebrating his coming home, and they'd be wrong, so very wrong. They had yet to share that intimacy since his return home, determined to have a strong foundation to their marriage before they moved any further forward.

Glancing down at the tepid liquid, she realised that she couldn't possibly drink it and placed it onto the small coffee table. She had wrecked any chance of them re-building their marriage, how could they possibly come back from this.

It was ironic that she and James had tried for years to have a second child, and yet at her age it had been almost too easy for her to fall pregnant to an unsuitable lover. Her hand pressed against her stomach almost unthinkingly. It was still early days, anything could happen. Her eyes shut at the thought and she shook her head, she wanted this baby, she might not know anything else for certain but she knew that. She could come through this as long as she had her child, she'd gotten through an unplanned pregnancy once, and she could do it again.

She would have to tell him and she knew it would be better to do it now rather than later. Her face paled, he would be devastated and she simply didn't want to have to do that to him, but what choice did she have. As though the devil were listening in on her thoughts, James walked into the room, closing the door behind him and throwing his coat over the chair, shaking his head as he told her in disgust, "Unemployment's at an all time high, our men are having to take jobs helping with their war effort so that they can feed their families, it just isn't right."

"No, but desperate times," Felicity replied almost dazedly, only just managing to take in his words, soaking in the meaning as she realized that she was about to add to James's woe.

"Quite." He looked over at his wife and his annoyance instantly turned to concern as he took in her wan complexion and dull eyes. "Felicity you really don't look well, I really must insist that we call a doctor-"

"I don't need one, James I'm pregnant."

There was a flicker of a smile and then realization dawned, it couldn't possibly be his child. His face paled and he ran a fingertip underneath the rim of his shirt collar as he stared at her. "It is his child, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"Not long," she admitted, "I suspected something for the last few days-"

"Are you sure that you are?" he asked, interrupting hastily.

"As sure as I can be without seeing a doctor," Felicity replied quietly. "It would have happened that last time, just before you came home." She sucked in a deep breath as she added, "It means that no-one need know, everyone would assume that the baby is yours."

He stared at her in disbelief. "I cannot believe that you would even suggest that I raise that man's child as my own," he choked out.

"It could be our baby," she insisted. "Our second chance-"

"No!" He yelled holding up his hands as he shook his head. "I will not betray your secret but how can you possibly expect me to just ignore the fact that this child is a result of your affair?"

"I won't get rid of it," she told him through pursed lips.

"I wasn't going to even ask this time," he replied tightly. "I know you never would, but I don't think we can come back from this." He shook his head again as he turned from the room, muttering, "We just can't.

She didn't chase after him, merely slumped back in her chair, trying to accept that her marriage which had seemed so filled with new promise a few days ago now lay in ruins at her feet.

* * *

><p>Pouring himself yet another generous snifter of brandy, James gulped it down in one mouthful as he stared morosely at the picture of himself and Felicity together, in simpler times. He rubbed at his forehead, they might have been simpler times but they hadn't been as happy together as they had been in the last few days.<p>

The door to his study opened, and he looked up expecting to see Felicity walk into the room, instead much to his dismay and disgust it was the Baron. "You should have knocked," he told the man curtly.

He gave a casual shrug in reply. "This is to all intents and purposes my house," he told him coolly.

James let out a snort of disgust. "Of course, your island, your senate, your house," he glared up at him, "you stomped in here and took almost everything that meant anything to me, why on earth did you have to go after my wife as well?" he asked wretchedly.

For once he saw surprise register across the other man's features, although he hid it quickly. "She told you then," he stated blankly.

"The moment I arrived back on the island she confessed."

"Forgive my ignorance but it seems that this is a delayed reaction to the news."

It was as though he didn't hear him. "My wife," he repeated. "You could have had any whore on this island and yet you went after my wife with a determined bloody mindlessness. I love her, why couldn't you just let us be?" He looked up at the expressionless mask that was the Baron's face and gave a snort of disgust. "Was it all just a game to you? Just another conquest for you to brag about?"

"It was nothing as simple as that," he finally replied. "You ask me Senator why it was your wife I pursued when as you pointed out I could have snapped my fingers and had the majority of women on this island paid or unpaid fall into my bed, and my answer is that perhaps you should consider why you love your wife, the reasons I want her probably run along similar lines."

That seemed to provoke new fire with James Dorr, and his head snapped up. "She is my wife," he growled, slamming his hand onto the desk in front of him. "And nothing you ever do will change that fact, or the fact that you are our enemy. Felicity will not give up our son, her life here just to exist with you, living in shame, shunned by everyone she knows."

"You speak as though I am not aware of those facts," he replied somewhat mockingly, determined not to let the man in front of him know that his words had indeed hit their mark.

James felt his upper lip curl in distaste. "God only knows what she saw in you," he snarled, reaching for the bottle of brandy once more.

"I could provide a list but I suspect that was a rhetorical question."

"Baron was there a reason why you decided to disturb me?" he asked after a moment of looking completely outraged at his last statement.

He gave a shrug. "I don't think that now is the best time to discuss business. I will speak to you tomorrow after the senate meeting." He inclined his head ever so slightly, "Until then."

James downed his drink as he watched the other man leave. "Bastard," he muttered to himself as he continued to drown his sorrows.

* * *

><p>"Constable Jonas," Felicity remarked in surprise as she made her way down the front steps the next morning. "I didn't expect to see you up this way again."<p>

The man smiled at her, his face much like James's prematurely aged from the last few months. "I didn't either, but it appears that the powers that be have decided that my talents lie in driving." He gave a small shrug. "Still s'ppose I should be grateful I have a job at all."

"Are you settling in back at home?"

"Getting there, they've got used to carrying on without me but things are settling down again."

"Good," Felicity smiled. "Well we're all glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," he told her sincerely. He nodded towards her bike, asking, "You heading into town?"

"Yes, some groceries to pick up," she replied. "And I could do with the fresh air."

"It is that," he laughed. "I always forget how brisk the winds can be along the coast."

"Which is precisely why I won't be taking that route," she laughed as she pushed her foot off the ground, wobbling slightly before regaining her balance. "Anyway I'll leave you to get on."

"Of course, have a good day, Mrs Dorr," he called after her.

He didn't quite make out her reply as she disappeared around the corner, and smiling to himself he turned back to face the main house, watching as the Baron and Captain Muller made their way down the steps, conversing quietly. Wilf had just moved to open the door for them when he heard the sudden squeal of brakes, a short scream and the sound of metal scraping metal.

The door forgotten, Wilf broke into a run, vaguely aware of the fact that both German officers were following him. He rounded the corner to see one of the German cars stopped in the middle of the road, a familiar bicycle lying in a mangled, twisted heap as two uniformed Landsers stared down at a crumpled form. "Call for a bloody ambulance," Wilf called, uncaring that he could be arrested again for cursing at them.

His words appeared to jerk them into life again, as one ran off in the direction of the house, the other one yelling in German, and it took a moment for Wilf to realise he was addressing the Baron and Captain Muller. He'd known of course from the moment he'd heard the crash that Felicity Dorr was involved but it was something altogether different to see her lying in an unconscious heap on the road, a cut along her hairline bleeding profusely, marking her otherwise waxen skin crimson. He bent down beside her, muttering pleas under his breath as he felt for a pulse, and he let out a noise of relief when he felt it beat underneath his fingertips.

He heard the crunch of gravel and looked up to see the Baron crouching down beside him. "Does she have a pulse?" he asked, his voice gruff, his eyes holding a slightly wild look.

"She does."

The man nodded sharply, and for a moment Wilf thought he heard him mutter, "Thank God." But he dismissed it when he watched him then turn to Muller and bark out, "Fetch the Senator, I believe he's in his office."

As Muller ran off, his feet crunching in the gravel, the Baron had to stop himself from reaching out and clinging to Felicity's hand, stop himself from asking her to open her eyes for him. He tried to focus on what his Landser was telling him about the accident, but really he just wanted to throttle him, and his attention kept turning back to Constable Jonas who was looking grim even as he muttered to her, "You'll be alright, Mrs Dorr, help is on its way."

"Oh God, Felicity!" Everyone looked up as a shaken Senator Dorr ran towards them, skidding slightly as he stopped abruptly, staring down at his wife. "No," he mumbled, his eyes meeting the shaking Landser's. "What have you done?" he yelled at him, causing Wilf to stand up, positioning himself between them, the last thing the man needed now was another term in prison.

"Ambulance is on its way, Sir," he told him. "It'll be here soon."

James simply stared at him for a moment before looking down at his wife again, telling Wilf desperately, "We're meant to be having a baby."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry it's been so long between updates. Fingers crossed the next one will only be a few days.**

**Just a bit of a filler chapter with which to torture you further.**

* * *

><p>The stark white walls of the corridor felt as though they were bearing down on him, slowly edging closer together and leaving him trapped. James pressed his hands together into the same position as if he were about to pray, perhaps he felt he should be. He let out a shaky breath, Felicity had been so still, so quiet, not moving so much as a millimetre the entire ride here. She was never like that, that was what worried him so much, she'd looked so small, so helpless and he couldn't help but worry that this would be the one time that she gave up the fight.<p>

He tapped his fingertips against his mouth, he shouldn't even have let that thought flicker through his mind. Felicity would never give up, it wasn't in her nature. That didn't make him feel any better though; he did not want to lose his wife and did not enjoy even having to entertain the possibility.

It had been in that moment, when he'd stared down at her crumpled form that he'd realised he'd already forgiven her for her infidelities. Yes they had hurt him but he could not blame her for seeking solace when he'd left her alone on an island she didn't quite belong on, although he loathed who her choice for that comfort had been.

The words about the baby had slipped out unbidden, surprising even him, although he knew the moment that they were out that he was always going to accept this child, give it his name and love them as he had loved Phil, simply because they were a part of her. They had been so happy in the early days of their marriage that when Philip was a toddler they'd decided to try for another baby, needless to say it never happened, it had seemed the large family home was destined to only ever have one child grace it's nursery. The strain of not being able to conceive tearing their relationship apart, forcing the small cracks that had always been there into large fathoms. This baby could change that, could take them back to those early days.

He would accept this baby because he loved his wife, would not see her hurt and exiled by the islanders as he knew she would be. As for accepting the child of a Nazi, he was a great believer that people's personality for the most part were made and not born. This child was an innocent, and he wasn't going to allow it to be including in the fallout of this sorry saga, a saga he had played a role in.

If of course there still was a baby, the thought struck him like a hammer blow. It was of course a distinct possibility that Felicity had already lost the baby, and he knew that if she had then she'd never be able to see past his reaction to the news, that his marriage would be dead in the water. James lowered his forehead to rest against the tips of his fingers and sent up a silent prayer, they could not lose this baby, not lose the chance to be a family again. He didn't care who's blood ran in it's veins anymore, he would be all the father they ever required if he were only given the chance.

The swing door at the end of the long corridor creaked open just as James lifted his head, and he jumped to his feet, rubbing his damp palms off his trousers as the elderly doctor approached him, his jaw set in a grim line. "The baby," James echoed hopelessly. "She's lost it?"

Much to his surprise, Dr Helman shook his head. "No, there have been no signs to suggest that the baby is lost, they are quite protected in there, although it was quite a knock and it is early days yet I am not unduly worried for the safety of the child."

James let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I thought from your face that something was wrong and my first thought was we'd lost..." He saw a hint of a wince cross the doctor's features and breathed out suddenly, "My God, it's Felicity."

He gave a curt nod, his features arranged into a sympathetic expression. "Mrs Dorr's condition does alas give me much cause for concern. She has yet to regain consciousness and I believe she took quite a nasty knock to the head during the accident."

"Meaning?" James prodded anxiously.

Licking at his bottom lip nervously, Helman told him, "We're not sure, we have no way of assessing the damage done in the accident, or even knowing when or indeed if your wife will regain consciousness."

"If..." James whisperered, feeling his knees buckle and he had to sit back down onto the hard wooden bench that lined the corridor before he fell down. "It's that bad?"

"When it comes to head injuries there is still much we don't know, in these cases only time will tell. In the meantime we will continue to monitor your wife and keep her comfortable, we will do whatever we can, you have our word on that, Senator."

He gave a small nod. "Of course, I have no doubt that you will do within your power, in the meantime I would like to see my wife."

Helman waved his hand in the direction of the double doors. "I shall take you through. Feel free to talk to her, there have been many recounts that those who are unconscious may still in some cases be able to hear their surroundings, so it could help her to hear your voice."

"I'm willing to try anything," James disclosed heavily as he followed him into the darkened ward area, the heavy smell of antiseptic assaulting his nostrils. He swallowed heavily as he stared at the glowing white curtains that afforded Felicity as much privacy as was allowed in the circumstances. He stepped through them and felt his chest constrict as he stared down at his wife's motionless form, her eyes shut, the left side of her temple badly bruised, a jagged cut – although neatly stitched - marring her skin. She was so pale and weak looking, so unlike herself that it appalled him. Slowly and carefully he sat by her side, and picked up her hand, holding it within his as he told her, "Wake up, wake up and I promise you we'll be a family again."

* * *

><p>The Baron stared unseeingly out of the window of his office in Sous Le Chene, knowing it would appear to all intents and purposes that he was watching his soldiers march about the grounds, while in actual fact his mind was firmly focussed on the matter of Felicity Dorr.<p>

He couldn't get the image of her lying there, sprawled out unmoving on the gravel out of his mind. And then the Senator's words when he'd seen her there had robbed him of his breath, a baby, the man spoke as though it were his child but something niggled at him, like a stone stuck in his shoe. Only days ago, the man had been in anguish, wailing over an affair he'd supposedly known about for weeks, the delayed reaction simply hadn't made sense, unless of course he'd discovered that his wife was carrying a child that wasn't his.

She could be having his baby, their child and now he didn't know if she were alive or dead, she'd simply been spirited away in that ambulance with the Senator at her side. He'd wanted more than anything to be the one accompanying her, to be the one holding her hand and assuring her that she'd be fine. As it was he felt so powerless and that was not an emotion he enjoyed feeling, although after the deaths of his wife and son he was sadly used to it. Instead he'd had to listen to his Landsers protests that she'd appeared out of nowhere.

His fists clenched angrily, they'd been speeding and no doubt paying little attention to the road, he knew what his men were like, cocky and overly sure of themselves. By all rights he should have them sent back to the front but that would mean almost certain death, and despite his anger he felt unable to condemn two young men to that fate. So instead he'd suspended all driving privileges and warned them that there would be further reprisals, he just needed to try and clear his head first.

There was a knock at the door and the Baron stifled a curse, holding back the urge to tell the man interrupting him where to go. Instead he called out, "Come in." It was Muller, his head bowed, expression nervous as he shut the door behind him. The Baron stared at him for a moment before asking, "Do you have any news?"

"Mrs Dorr is alive but beyond that I do not know."

"Then why are you here?" The Baron bit out sharply.

"Is the child yours?" Muller asked without preamble.

"There is a possibility of that, yes."

"If it comes out-"

"It won't, I will make sure of that." He rubbed his fingertips together. "I wish you to do something for me, Muller."

"Of course, Sir."

"Go to the hospital and make enquiries after Mrs Dorr's health, tell them that it is relevant to our enquiries."

"You do not wish to go yourself?" Muller enquired, looking puzzled.

"It would raise more suspicion should I go, as you pointed out the damage would be irrevocable should the truth ever come out. And until I know more I cannot take the risk, nor do I believe she would want me to."

"Very well, Sir, I shall go just now."

"Have Jonas drive you."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" James asked sharply, striding down the corridor to meet the German Captain halfway. He hand only left Felicity's bedside for some air and a glass of water, now he was glad he had done so.<p>

"I have been sent to enquire after your wife's condition, it is pertinent to our enquiries," Muller replied, his tone easy, although his eyes looked anything but.

"Your men ran her over as though she were nothing more than a dog in the street," James snapped back. "That should be all that matters."

"I have my orders, and I will follow them, Senator."

James quickly scoured the corridor with his eyes, ensuring that they were alone before he stepped closer to the man. "You can tell your Baron that his men have done a thorough job and my wife may not ever waken from her injuries." He watched as Muller's face paled at his words and stepping closer, lowered his voice further as he told him, "And if she does by the grace of God wake up then you can assure him that he will not be required in his child's life." He stepped back again, his voice growing louder as he concluded, "Now, I do not wish to see any of you around here again. You have caused enough damage and I want to to try and salvage what I can."

Muller did not move, his face impassive as he watched the Senator walk back through the double doors. The Baron was not going to like this.


	17. Chapter 17

"What news do you have, Muller?" The Baron asked the second the man in question had shut the door behind him.

The man sighed softly, clasping his hands behind his back as he replied softly, "It is not good news, Sir. From what I was able to ascertain Mrs Dorr had yet to regain consciousness and there is some concern that she may not do so."

He saw the flicker of emotion in his superior officer's eyes, the twitch of a muscle in his jaw before he composed himself, his stance becoming even more rigid than before. "And the baby?" he asked his voice ever so slightly uneven.

"She is still pregnant," he confirmed.

Staring at Muller, the Baron's face creased into a frown. "There is something you're not telling me and I suggest you spit it out."

"I ran into the Senator during my visit."

"Unfortunate but not unexpected, and I fail to see what he could say that would make you so uncomfortable."

"He confirmed that the child was yours," Muller informed him lowly. "He also asked me to pass along the message that should Mrs Dorr recover you're presence in their family life would not be required."

He felt as though someone had punched him in the gut, he felt utterly winded. Although he had believed the baby to be his, was in some ways relieved that he wouldn't have to watch her carry another man's child, he had never expected the Senator to admit to Felicity's infidelities. His mind mulled over the last part of that sentence, he wouldn't be required in their lives, meaning he was expected to just step to one side and watch the Senator play father to his child. His fingers clenched into a tight fist. It was a foolish reaction, because objectively this was the best outcome, neither Felicity nor the baby would be shunned and he could watch over them from a distance.

The pressure in his chest tightened. From a distance, but he didn't simply want to look in from the outskirts, he wanted to be a father in the way he had been to his sons. The thought of his child thinking of him as a stranger, or worse, as their captor, as a Nazi filled him with cold dread. Surely Felicity would not just stand by and let the Senator paint him as some sort of vicious monster?

His stomach flipped uncomfortably at the thought of Felicity, Muller had said should she recover, and he'd already alluded to the fact that she may not awaken. He cleared his throat before asking gruffly, "What are the chances of her recovering?"

He gave a small, somewhat helpless shrug that was not particularly becoming to a man of his rank. "The Doctor was rather vague, would not give a straight answer."

"Why not?" The Baron barked out impatiently. "And why did you accept such a response?"

Muller blinked rapidly, unaccustomed to being on the wrong side of his superior, after all they'd always rubbed along well together, shared the same views on their current situation. "Because I believed him when he told me he simply did not know. She hit her head in the accident and they have no way of telling what damage may have been done."

He let out an unimpressed snort. "And the Senator is willing to accept this as an answer?" he asked incredulously.

"If there is no other answer to be given..." Muller tailed off at the glacial glare he received in reply to this response. He sighed again before asking, "Have you decided what to do with the driver?"

His eyes narrowed as he turned away from Muller to look out of the window again, in the moments between worrying about Felicity he'd thought of nothing else, at some points he'd wanted little more than to string him up. He had to do something, to look the other way would no doubt cause mutiny amongst the islanders, would make them believe once and for all that the Landsers were allowed to do whatever they wished. "He will have to be punished, but I have yet to decide the best course of action."

"It is a tricky situation."

"Quite." The Baron rubbed at his temples, unsure of his next step. "Perhaps I should stop by the hospital," he pondered aloud. "Make my own enquiries."

Muller could not contain his wince. "I don't believe that would improve the situation. The Senator made it quite clear how he felt in regards to any of us calling at the hospital again."

"He is not in charge on this island," the Baron near enough snarled in reply. "I am."

"But she is his wife and it would be unwise given how precarious the situation is to cause any undue suspicion. He certainly was not the calm and rational Senator we are used to when I spoke to him, he is already on edge, why provoke him?"

"To get answers!" Came the loud, biting reply. Breathing heavily, the Baron stared down at his more junior officer. "You may be satisfied with those hollow words but I most certainly am not."

"It's all we will get. If they knew anything else I would have gotten it out of them. None of them were trying to hide the severity of her condition."

His fingers pressing against his temples, the Baron waved his hand at Muller. "Just go," he instructed him quietly. "I need time to think."

"Of course, Sir."

"Oh, and Muller,"

"Yes."

"Send Jonas to the hospital, with the message that the Senator can have use of the car and his services for the time being."

"If you think that wise, Sir."

"I do," he replied, gesturing with his hand that he should leave him alone now. He stayed standing until he heard the firm click of the door behind him and then slowly sank into the nearest chair, his head in his hands. She had been his solace on this island, his calm in the storm and he had no idea how to even begin dealing with what had happened.

* * *

><p>James stifled a yawn and willed himself not to look at the clock on the wall, not to count the hours that Felicity had been lying there for. He did it anyway, sixr he realised with a jolt, although it felt like longer.<p>

He heard a small groan emanating from his wife's direction and his head snapped back round, his grip on her hand tightening. "Felicity?" he prompted nervously.

She groaned again, her fingers twitching in his grasp as her eyes flickered open, making contact with the ceiling for a second before she closed them over again.

Leaning over her, James ran his thumb over her forehead and squeezed her hand, "Felicity, darling, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can," came the grumbled reply, as though every word was causing her physical pain, and her eyes stayed firmly shut.

Despite her tone of voice, James couldn't help the relieved smile that was slowly started to spread across his face. "Then open your eyes," he prompted her gently.

Her eyes slowly opened and met his. "Light hurts," she muttered, her eyes closing over again. "Head's pounding."

"You did take quite a knock."

Her eyes stayed shut as she echoed, "Knock?"

"You don't remember?" he asked with a frown.

"I remember I was going into town."

"You were, you were hit by a car on your way out of the drive."

At that her eyes shot open and she gripped at his hand. "The baby?" she asked anxiously. "Is...Did I..."

"The baby is fine," he assured her soothingly.

"Oh thank God," she breathed out, her free hand coming up to press against her head as she grimaced.

"You should rest," James told her. "I'll go speak to the Doctor."

She glanced at him, remarking dryly, "You look as though you could do with some time to rest as well."

"I'm not leaving you," he replied stubbornly.

Her eyes closed again, she nearly whispered, "It's not like I'm going anywhere. Go and get some sleep, James."

"I've not been here that long."

"You look awful though, and you don't need to be here to watch me sleep."

After a moment he gave a nod, telling her, "Very well, I'll go but only if the Doctor reassure me that you're well."

"Suit yourself."

James slowly moved from his seat at her side and stepped outside the curtains, his presence immediately attracting the attention of the Doctor who walked swiftly over to him. "Is everything alright, Senator?" he asked, his voice low and filled with concern.

Giving a small nod, James replied, "My wife is awake and talking, but she can barely keep her eyes open and can't remember the accident."

"It is not uncommon for someone to forget the events of an accident, nonetheless I shall go and examine her." He patted the Senator's arm. "But rest assured the fact that she is awake and talking sense is a reassuring sign."

James watched as the man disappeared from sight, and despite the elderly man's reassurances he couldn't help but pace the floor anxiously, waiting for his opinion on Felicity's condition. He knew that everything was pointing to her being well but he wanted to hear the words, wanted the reassurance.

He appeared just a few minutes later, a confident smile gracing his creased features. "I'm pleased to tell you that I believe that Mrs Dorr will make a full recovery. She's still quite dazed but that's not uncommon following a head injury and I think after a few days rest the headache and nausea will resolve and she'll be well enough to go home."

Letting out a relieved laugh, James shook his hand profusely. "Thank you, for everything you've done."

"Believe me, we did very little. Now Senator you should go home and get some rest, your wife will be fine with us overnight."

"She said much the same thing. Will you tell her I'll be back in the morning?"

"Of course. Goodnight Senator Dorr."

* * *

><p>The hallway was dark and silent when James returned home, and although he resented the Baron's 'generous' gesture in the use of his driver, he had to admit that he was relieved that he hadn't had to walk back from the hospital. Throwing his jacket over the nearby stand, he stifled another yawn and then froze as he turned to see the Baron stepping out of his office. The man stared at him impassively for a moment before giving a curt nod, "Senator."<p>

"Baron," James returned icily, showing no deference to the man. He made to walk past him, but felt his hand pressing against his arm, stopping him. He glared down at it. "I'm in no mood for your games, Baron," he warned him.

"I simply want to enquire after Mrs Dorr," he replied quietly.

"_My wife_ is expected to make a full recovery," James told him with some emphasis on the first two words. "No thanks to your men."

"It was an accident."

"I'm not going to argue with you Baron, all that matters to me now is that my wife will be coming home in a few days and we can get on with our lives. Go back to how things were."

"Before you went to prison," the Baron supplied, one eyebrow arched.

"In some ways, not that it is any of your concern."

"Muller led me to believe that it is my concern."

James mouth twitched in anger and his eyes scanned the hallway before he hissed angrily, "You may have had your way with my wife, but do not think I will let it interfere with our lives from this moment out."

"I would have thought that was for your wife to decide."

His fingers clenched into a fist. "Before the accident Felicity made it clear to me that what she wanted was for me to accept this child as my own, I will do so, which means Baron that while you may control this island you will no longer have sway in our lives."

Much to James surprise, the other man's mouth curved into an arrogant smile. "Felicity's request does not surprise me, after all what mother doesn't want the best for their child and we all know that they would both be ostracized if the truth came out, but what it does not mean that she has any intentions of shutting me out."

His mouth thin and pursed, James replied, "You can think what you want, Baron, but you won't be playing the role of proud father in any way shape or form, and that is something I have a say over."

"We shall see," came the cold reply.

Giving one last snort of disbelief, James turned on his heel and strode away.


	18. Chapter 18

**I can only apologize for the long delay, life got in the way. Hopefully it won't be as long until the next update :)**

* * *

><p>"Ready to go home?" James asked, moving behind Felicity, his hand brushing against her shoulder as she carefully folded the last of her clothing into the small bag.<p>

"Oh yes," she replied, giving a small laugh. "I'm sick and tired of staring at these walls."

"It's only been a week," he reminded her gently.

"Which was a week too long."

He chuckled at that statement, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek before telling her, "You do remember that you're on bed rest for another week when you get home."

"How could I forget." She rolled her eyes as she turned to face him, her fingers interlinking with his. "James, I don't need to spend that long with my feet up. I'm feeling much better."

"And since I'd like to keep it that way we are going to be following the Doctor's instructions to the letter. No arguments," he chided her, his finger tapping underneath her chin. "In fact you should count yourself lucky that I'm letting you walk to the front door, you know I'd much rather-"

"I am not getting wheeled out of here in some godforsaken chair," Felicity bit back.

"Which is why I'm compromising with you on it, but I draw the line at letting you run yourself into the ground." His hand slid jerkily over her stomach. "It's not good for the baby."

Catching sight of the uneasy expression on her husband's face, Felicity caught his hand squeezing it lightly as she asked, "James are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it," she told him bluntly.

"It's just that a lot has happened the last few weeks, still trying to get my head around everything."

Stroking her fingertip over his knuckles she tried to reassure him, "It will all work out, this baby is our new start, you said so yourself."

James gave a sharp nod. "I know I did," he murmured.

"And you'll be their father, he won't be involved. In time we can forget this ever happened," she continued, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him.

His expression cleared slightly at her words and he nodded again, this time looking much more confident. "You're right," he replied, a small smile curving his lips now. "Of course you're right."

Relief washed over her at his words, she cared for James and she knew that they could have a satisfactory marriage and he would be a good father, that they could be happy, but a big part of her relief was solely down to self preservation and she was aware of how selfish that sounded. But without James she would be ostracised and her baby a social pariah and she just couldn't let that happen. "So shall we go home then?"

"Yes, the car is waiting outside for us." He reached for her bag heaving it over his shoulder, in truth he had been uncomfortable about accepting the offer of the vehicle and it's driver from the Baron, but Felicity would never be able to walk that far when she was so battered and bruised and so he'd been left with little option but to accept.

She shot him a genuine smile. "I've actually missed the place," she told him. "Strange that, I've spent so long wishing to get away and now all I want is to get back there."

"That's good to hear," hereplied as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out to the car together.

* * *

><p>Tapping his pen against the desk, the Baron couldn't help but look towards the window again, scrutinising the long driveway for any sight of the car. He wanted to see that Felicity was ok for himself, he had heard from countless sources that both she and the baby were fit and well but he had to see it for his own eyes. It had without a doubt been one of the longest weeks of his life.<p>

He sighed, dropping the pen and pressing his fingertips together he tapped them against his chin, trying to clear his mind, the Senator's last words to him echoing in his head. He should be relieved, the man was willing to give the child his name, which meant that no-one would ever know that it was the child of a German Kommandant, it was the best outcome for the baby and for Felicity as well, and yet it made him feel sick.

He'd already lost one son, he didn't want to watch another grow up believing another man to be their father, even if it was in their best interest. He rubbed at his temples, feeling his headache intensify, he wouldn't get to hold them in the few minutes after their birth, wouldn't see them open their eyes for the first time and when the war ended and he was called away from here then there was a rather large possibility that he'd never see either the baby or Felicity again. He swallowed back a wave of nausea, he hated this, hated the uncertainty.

It was the crunch of gravel that first drew his attention, his head snapping up as he took in the familiar sight of the gleaming black car. He got to his feet, he didn't care what it looked like or whether it angered the Senator he was going to talk to Felicity, hear that she was well from her own mouth. Pulling his hat on as he stepped into the cold March air, he watched as the Senator helped her out of the car, saw the jerkiness of her movements, the discomfort of her injuries no doubt robbing her of her usual gracefulness. "Ah, Mrs Dorr you're home."

He saw the flash of anger cross the Senator's features as he glared over at him. Felicity looked up at him, the side of her forehead still marked with yellowing bruises and in the moment that her husband wasn't looking her way he could have sworn he saw a smile cross her features. Shooting an apprehensive look in her husband's direction she replied dryly, "Yes, I was beginning to find the infirmary slightly stifling."

The Baron forced himself not to smile at her irreverent tone, choosing to nod instead. "I trust you are fully recovered?"

It was the Senator who replied this time. "Not quite, and standing out here is certainly not following Doctor's orders, so if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get my wife out of the cold."

"Of course," he answered shortly, stepping to one side, letting them pass him. His teeth ground together as he watched the Senator press his hand into the small of Felicity's back, guiding her into the house. He didn't want him touching her, and it took him a few moments to remember that it was him without that right.

* * *

><p>Settling herself onto the sofa, Felicity watched James pace, obviously discomfited by Heinrich's appearance. She gave a soft sigh as she told him quietly, "He knows about the baby, so you can't be surprised that he wanted to check up on me."<p>

"You are not his concern," James snapped back. "I've told him to stay away."

"And you expected him to listen?" she asked tiredly.

"I won't have it, Felicity, I won't have us spending this war watching over our shoulders, pandering to his whims."

"Don't be so dramatic," she scolded him. "He's a logical man, he won't want this to come out anymore than we do, if only for the baby's sake." She pressed a hand to her head. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I don't!" James whirled around to look at his wife. "I want you to stay away from him, and I want you to rest."

Waving her hand over her prone form, Felicity gave him a small smile, telling him, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He glanced back over at her and gave an almost satisfied nod. "Good, I'm going to sort this out-"

"James, please just leave it alone, if you bait him you'll only make it worse."

He drew in a deep breath, pausing for a moment before he finally replied, "Fine, I'll leave it...for just now anyway."

"Thank you."

Glancing at his watch he told her, "I better head into work for a little while, will you be ok here? Delphine will just be downstairs if you need anything."

"I'll be perfectly fine," she tried to assure him. "Now on you go and don't worry about me."

* * *

><p>He watched the Senator leave, watched as the man sent a somewhat anxious look up at his wife's window. The Baron repressed a grim smile, it might be considered petty but he enjoyed the fact that his presence very obviously irritated him, after all the man had what he wanted.<p>

He waited until the Senator and his bicycle had disappeared out of sight before turning on his heel and heading up to the set of rooms that were solely reserved for the couple. The Senator might have warned him to stay away but he still had to speak to Felicity, had to know where they stood now, after all she'd avoided him in the lead up to her accident, and as much as he had understood that at the time, now she was carrying his child things had changed.

Glancing around the hallway, he ensure the coast was clear before making his way swiftly up the stairs, not pausing to knock before entering the cosy sitting room. Felicity was lying on the sofa, a book open on her lap, she glanced up at him, remarking casually, "I wondered how long you'd wait, I have to admit I thought you'd be more patient."

Despite the events of the last week, the Baron couldn't help but smile at her words, he'd missed her wit of late, there was no-one else on this island who he could talk to, who treated him like a normal person rather than a slave driver or a monster. "I felt I had shown enough restraint as it was."

"You may not have stormed into the hospital ward yourself, but you certainly made your presence felt nonetheless. You can rest assured that James was not amused by your men turning up every single day to check on my progress."

"The Senator was not my primary concern, or indeed a concern at all," he told her bluntly.

Her head tilted, her smile fading as she replied seriously, "While your concern is touching it could have raised questions, we were lucky it was brushed off as a guilty conscience."

"Perhaps it would have been better if the truth had come out."

She paled at that statement, the blood draining from her face. "You don't mean that," she choked out, her voice strangled.

"Oh but part of me does, Felicity, I admit that while originally I had agreed that it was better for us to end things before your husband's return I already regretted it before your accident, and now that I know you are pregnant the situation is intolerable."

"This is the best possible outcome," she replied quickly. "You must know that, if James hadn't forgiven me then I would be an outcast and this baby would suffer, you've heard what they do to the children of German soldiers in France, it would be no different here."

"I would put you under my protection."

"You don't know how long you'll be stationed here, and if this war is still going on then I won't be able to go with you, and then what?"

"I cannot watch you pretend to be a family."

"There is no pretence," she snapped. "James and I are married so whether you like it or not we are a family."

"I won't allow him to shut me out," he told her mulishly.

"I think deep down James knows that. You live here, Heinrich, he'll never be able to alienate you in the way he'd like to."

"But he can ensure that my child sees me as a monster," he stated quietly.

Swinging her legs over the side of the sofa, Felicity reached for his hand, suddenly feeling ashamed of her earlier words. "I won't let that happen," she tried to assure him. "I don't like this situation but surely you can see that this is what's best."

"For now perhaps."

She got to her feet, eyeing him warily. "What does that mean?"

He didn't answer her, instead choosing to run his fingertips over the healing cut on her forehead, past the bruising and onto her cheekbone. He heard her breath catch and his lips curled into a smile as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her gently. For a brief second she returned the kiss, deepening it even before she jerked away. "No!" She shook her head. "No, I can't. I can't betray James again."

"You should rest," Heinrich told her, watching as her distress took its toll, causing her to sway on her feet. He didn't wait for her reply, lowering her back down onto the sofa, crouching on the floor next to her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You don't upset me, you just confuse me," she admitted.

Sitting back on his feet he gave a sharp sigh. "Perhaps you are right, perhaps we shouldn't discuss this, at least not now, not until you're better."

"I'm fine really, I just-"

"Need to stop arguing, and in the meantime I will keep my distance. When you're fully recovered then we'll talk, properly."

"I don't suppose I get a say in this."

"Not this time, no," he replied, amused by her defiant air. "Now rest."

She mock saluted him. "Yes, Sir."

"Good day, Mrs Dorr," he told her.

Felicity smiled at the return to formalities. "And to you, Baron."

She watched as he ducked his head in acknowledgement before he walked out of the room, leaving her to rest. Picking up her book, Felicity reopened it, trying to focus on the storyline rather than the fact she felt more comfortable in the so called enemy's presence than she did in her husband's.

* * *

><p>Smiling, June wrapped herself around her new husband, kissing his bare shoulder. "I never want to leave this bed," she told him, giggling.<p>

"You're not disappointed at the lack of a glamorous honeymoon," Andrew asked. "I'm sure that ten days in a tiny holiday cottage wasn't what you meant."

"A tiny holiday cottage that is only five minutes away from the beach and a cove we can go skinny dipping in," she pointed out in reply.

He smirked. "That was fun."

"Exactly, and even if we had went somewhere glamorous, I don't think we would have had the opportunity to see too many of the sights." She ran her finger down his sternum, asking, "Do you?"

He squirmed underneath her touch. "Perhaps not," he conceded.

"Definitely not," she corrected him. "And at least we had a honeymoon."

"Yes, although it will be back to the grindstone after tomorrow."

"Perhaps, but I've actually missed the shop. But only a tiny bit," she laughed, holding her thumb and forefinger a few centimetres apart to illustrate her point.

"How much notice did you have to give?"

"Notice?" June's brow creased into a frown. "Why would I have to give notice?"

Andrew twisted, looking down at his wife, he stated, "Because we're married, why would you want to keep working in the shop?"

"Why wouldn't I?" June questioned. "Angelique and I are a team."

"Married woman shouldn't be working," he stated as though it should be perfectly obvious to her. "And anyway you'll be kept busy on the farm until we have a family."

"My mother worked," she pointed out.

"Your mother has done a lot of things that woman shouldn't."

June jerked out of his embrace. "She might have done, but I don't really think that's for you to comment on."

He had the grace to look ashamed by his words. "You're right, I'm sorry I didn't think."

"No, you didn't."

"June, I just thought that you knew that when we got married you wouldn't be working anymore."

"Why would I? We never talked about it."

"Because it's what done."

"By other people, it doesn't mean we have to blindly follow," she argued.

Sighing, Andrew dropped back against the pillows. "Perhaps we'd be better not to talk about this just now, we're not about to settle this tonight and I don't want this to be the lasting memory of our honeymoon."

"No, neither do I," June relented. "We can talk about it when we get home." Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, the moment somewhat shattered, she asked, "Will we go for a walk.?"

He nodded, reaching for his shirt. "Sounds good."

Watching him dress, June tried to shake the feeling of discomfiture that was slowly but surely creeping over her. She was suddenly realising that perhaps marriage was not going to be as simple as she'd first thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Angelique grinned widely as the front door swung open and June rushed into the shop, her red coat streaming out behind her. "How was the honeymoon?" she asked.

"Andrew wants me to give up work," June told her sister bluntly as the door clunked shut behind her. Her face was flushed as she stared at her sister, her indignation palpable.

"Oh." Angelique echoed, her smile fading. Despite June's penchant for dramatics she liked working with her, they laughed and joked together. If June threw in the towel then yes she still had Zelda and so business wise nothing would suffer, but then Zelda was still distant, still recovering from the time she'd spent hiding from the world so all she did was focus on the work at hand. So it was June's irreverence that really brightened up the days. "Are you going to?" She finally asked nervously.

"I don't want to," she replied, shrugging her coat off and throwing it over a hook, "but I don't want to argue with him about it either." June turned to look at her sister, that self righteous indignation fading only to be replaced with confusion as she looked to her big sister for advice. "I mean most women don't work once they get married, so why didn't I even think about it? I didn't even consider having to give up work."

"And you didn't talk about it before the wedding?"

"We did, but Andrew thought that when I said I would only do a few afternoons a week I would change my mind once we were actually married."

"Oh...and you haven't?"

"No." June gave an aggrieved sigh as she dropped into a seat in the backroom. "I mean I knew that I couldn't work forever, I know that if we have children then I can't leave them for hours on end while I cycle here and back but I thought until then..." She tailed off and shook her head. "I thought this would be easier."

Angelique frowned. "Thought what would be easier?"

"Marriage."

"Hmmm," she muttered as she considered that statement. Their parents had admittedly made marriage look easy but she knew from her own relationship with Bernhardt that in reality very few were that happy. "I think you're meant to have to work at it...compromise."

"I've cut my hours down, so I am compromising, it's Andrew that's refusing to," she replied sharply, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Is he really refusing?" Angelique asked, that didn't sound like her level headed brother in law, he worshipped June and she would be thoroughly surprised if he was completely ignoring June's requests.

"He makes it sound much more reasonable than that, but essentially yes, he is."

"When you say reasonable what do you mean exactly?"

"He thinks that I'll exhaust myself travelling here and back when I'm also helping out on the farm."

"Ah...well as much as I hate to admit it, that does sound sensible."

"Perhaps, but Andrew's life is the farm, it's not mine and while I don't mind helping out when I'm needed I want to keep part of my old life, at least for now. I like having some independence and the shop gives me that, I know it won't last forever, that when we have a family I'll have to give it up, so why can't I just enjoy it for a while?"

Angelique gave her a sympathetic smile as she leaned forward and squeezed her sister's hand. "Have you told Andrew this?"

"No," she admitted quietly.

"Then perhaps you should."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," June told her. "I don't want it to sound like I don't want to be with him, that I'm choosing this place over him."

"I don't think he'll think that."

June gave a soft sigh. "I'll talk to him tonight, I suppose if we're married then we really do need to talk things through more."

"I think so," Angelique replied with a small smile, she only wished that she and Bernhardt could have the same commonplace troubles.

As though June could read what line her thoughts were beginning to travel upon, she sighed heavily, "Well enough of my mediocre problems, how are you?"

"Same as ever," she shrugged, trying to sound bright and airy.

June's eyes narrowed. "Well you look stressed," she told her bluntly.

"I'm just worried about...well...a couple of things," she hedged cagily.

"Him."

It wasn't a question and yet Angelique nodded anyway. "I know you don't want to hear about it though, I know you disapprove."

"Disapprove isn't the right word, I'm concerned, but if you feel for him the way I feel for Andrew then I think I can maybe not understand how you feel but I get why you can't just turn away."

Angelique felt a weight lift from her shoulders at those words. "Oh June, you have no idea how much that just meant to me. I've felt so alone through all of this."

June reached out and patted her hand. "I'm not sure how much I can really help with that, you'll never be able to be with him, not really-"

"When the war's over," she interrupted, "then we'll find a way."

June stared at her older sister sceptically. "I wish it were that simple."

"It will be."

Deciding to let that argument slide for now, she pointed out instead, "This war doesn't seem to finishing as quickly as any of us had hoped."

"But it will end, it has to," Angelique reminded her.

"Of course," she agreed, she just hoped that her sister wouldn't be one of the many casualties littered along the way.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Senator Dorr, I hear congratulations are in order," Bailiff La Palotte remarked as he clapped James on the shoulder, a smile lighting up his tired, lined face.<p>

James gave him a smile. "I should have known that such news would travel fast."

"Yes well we don't have much happy news around these parts at the moment, so when it happens it spreads like wildfire."

"Evidently." James shook the older man's proffered hand, taking in how much he had aged in the last few months, the running of an occupied island and trying to keep all of its occupants safe on his own had obviously taken their toll.

"You will pass on my congratulations onto Mrs Dorr of course."

"Of course," he promised.

"Good, heard about that accident as well, nasty business."

James winced at the reminder. "Yes, but thankfully with some rest both Felicity and the baby will be fine."

"And the soldier involved?"

James let out a noise of disgust. "He spent a few nights in the cells and I believe that he is no longer allowed to drive."

The Bailiff gave a shake of his head. "And yet if the shoe had been on the other foot then no doubt the perpetrator would find their back against the wall and a riffle in their face."

"No doubt, but then it has always been and will always be them and us, we cannot co-exist, despite what the Baron might spout, they will forever look down on us." His mouth twitched in anger, though some part of him could understand Felicity's actions, forgive them even, the thought of that man's hands on his wife made him feel sick to his very stomach.

"You are most likely right, but judging from the stories from France, or indeed the other Islands, we have been very lucky, the rules here do not appear to be as stringent." He gave a helpless shrug. "Still for just now we have no choice but to comply." He gave a weary sigh. "Shall you be staying on for the meeting today."

"Of course," James nodded. "It is expected that all of our government should be there."

"What is left of us. I simply wondered if perhaps you would wish to return home early, given all that has happened."

"No, I think it is important for me to be here today."

The Bailiff gave a relieved smile at that news. "Very well, I shall see you this afternoon then."

* * *

><p>The Baron stalked down the long, elegant corridor, Muller trailing ever so slightly behind him. He was late, as he had always planned to be, he wanted the men he was about to face to be aware that they had to wait on him, that he was in charge, that to challenge his authority would be a fight they could not possibly win.<p>

The heavy oak door swung open, and he stepped into the main chamber, straightening his shoulders as he the whispers of these once powerful men faded into insignificance. Taking his seat at the top of the room, he surveyed them all. All but one looked away, eyeing the papers in front of them warily, no doubt fearing what he had called them all here to tell them. Senator Dorr was the only one to keep his head straight, staring at him unblinkingly, his jaw set, and despite everything the Baron felt a very grudging pull of respect. He pulled his eyes away and addressed the room as a whole. "As many of you shall already be aware there is an ongoing effort to reinforce the security of this Island against those who mean to make a dent in our defences-"

"You mean those who look to free the people who you have oppressed, surely," James cut in, his voice quiet but sure.

The Baron gave a humourless smile. "Call it what you will, Senator, for it will not change what needs to be done."

"And what is that?" The Bailiff asked nervously.

"We must continue to strengthen this island by improving on its coastal defences, the sea walls must be repaired and made stronger."

"The Hague convention has made it clear that you cannot expect the citizens of this island to assist with your war effort."

"And we shall not force them, as we did not force them to help when we built our runway."

James gave a snort of disgust. "Yes, but you also knew full well that many of the men on this island cannot turn down paid work, regardless of what it entails, it is that or they watch their families starve."

"But we do not force them," he replied blandly. He waved his hand. "However I have not come here today to try and convince you to encourage the men on this island to work with us, but merely to inform you that to enable these efforts we shall be bringing workers in from Europe, they shall be housed in what was the temporary barracks, after all it is no use to us lying empty."

The council bristled, the Bailiff asking nervously, "Are you talking of slave labour?

"Of course he is!" James snapped. "It cannot be allowed, we will not allow you to exploit those people and certainly not on this island."

The Baron got steadily and calmly to his feet as he informed the room, "This is not a request, this is merely an update to inform you all of what will be happening in the coming weeks." He gave a nod of his head. "Good day to you all."

James pulled himself upright, bracing his hands on the table in front of him. "There must be something we can do."

"I cannot see what we can do, there is nothing we can do that can possibly stop them."

* * *

><p>"That man!" James snapped, letting the sitting room door slam shut behind him.<p>

Felicity felt an uncomfortable prickle across her skin, she loathed the animosity as much as she understood it. "I don't think I need to ask who you're talking about."

"He is bringing across workers to build more defences, no doubt those who have been rounded up and pulled away from their homes, their families just for not fitting into their perfect ideal. They'll be nothing more than slaves."

The door opened and the Baron stepped into the room, commenting, "Ah Senator, I thought I heard you."

James straightened, moving himself between the Baron and Felicity so that they could barely see one another. "This is not your side of the house, you are not welcome here."

"I simply wished to put your mind at ease, Senator. The men who are being brought across to this island are all paid volunteers, men who have been unable to find work elsewhere-"

"Thanks to the fascist regime that your lot have implemented."

"War always has its downside, but these men have chosen to come here to work, they have not been forced." He tilted his head so that he could see Felicity, could see her shoulders relax slightly at that small piece of information. "I would appreciate it Senator if you would see to it that the Islanders know that these men have not been forced here, it may stop any of the people here turning against the regime."

"And we can't have that," James scoffed.

"No, we can't. I do not wish to have to take reprisals."

The weight behind his words caused silence to break across the room. The Senator had been backed into the corner and they both knew it. His first concern was the safety of the Islanders, and he knew that when pushed the Baron would be forced to take action. Finally he gave a curt nod. "Very well."

"Good." He turned his attention back to Felicity. "I hope that you are well, Mrs Dorr."

"Leave," James instructed him. "You have passed on your message, and I will see to it that there are no misunderstandings, although I cannot and will not ensure any co-operation."

"I am simply expressing a concern for your wife."

"It is not your place to do so."

"Very well." He turned on his heel, closing the door firmly behind him.

James dropped onto the sofa beside Felicity, "When will he ever just leave us alone?"

She stayed quiet and simply took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. He would never leave them alone, that was the simple truth and they both knew it, although she could not bring herself to feel as awful about that fact as her husband did.


	20. Chapter 20

Letting out a soft sigh, Felicity tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she rubbed at the back of her neck. The March air was somewhat brisk, her breath collecting in low whisps that hung in the air, but it helped, helped to clear her aching head.

"It has been a while since I have seen you out here," she heard Heinrich comment from behind her.

She jumped, slightly startled by his presence as she whirled around to face him. Tugging her cardigan around herself she replied wryly, "Yes, well James believed that I should be resting, and so most evenings I have been tucked up in bed by this time."

Swallowing heavily, he forced himself not to picture her in her bed, wrapped in nothing but a sheet, commenting instead, "Well for once it appears that the Senator and I are in agreement, you should be resting as much as possible."

"Pregnancy is not an illness," Felicity pointed out. "And before you say it, it has been almost a month since the accident."

"Yes, and weeks since we have spoken."

Felicity gave a small, sad smile, "You know why that is, and James has understandably been overly protective recently."

"Even I cannot blame him for that." The Baron took a small step forward. "I have yet to have the chance to explain certain things to you."

She frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well about the Landser who caused your accident for one thing."

"Ah," she gave a small nod and a wry smile. "Yes, James is not happy about his punishment."

"Neither am I. I didn't want to let him off so lightly but I could not be seen to hold him the cells for much longer without being questioned, and to send him back to the front would have been to send him to his death."

"I understand," she told him, her smile momentarily widening at the surprise that crossed his features. "And if it helps ease your conscience he did seem genuinely remorseful about what happened."

"How do you know that?"

"He came to the house and apologised not long after I left the hospital."

"The Senator did not mention it."

"That might be because he doesn't know. James will not just forgive and forget, which I can understand of course, but I do not feel the need to hold such a grudge."

"Perhaps, but unfortunately I am once again more inclined to take the Senator's view."

"He was a foolish young boy who thought no-one else was on the road, it does not excuse him of course but I doubt he will ever make such an error in judgement again, not now he has seen the consequences his actions can bring."

"You are very forgiving all of a sudden."

"There is too much meaningless and needless death around at the moment, and as I am here, safe and well I feel the need to move on." He looked completely unconvinced by her words and so determined to get off the subject, she asked, "What else was it you wanted to discuss?"

He frowned, his fingers tapping agitatedly against the leg of his uniform. "It is important to me that you know without a doubt that I do not support the Nazi regime."

"I know that, we have spoken about it many times before," she assured him.

"When I told you all the men that have arrived on the island for work were honestly recruited, I meant it. I would not have people needlessly suffer on this island."

"And you were allowed to choose?"

He grimaced. "Not exactly, but I fulfilled my quota of required workers quickly before it could be suggested that I was sent men from the camps."

Felicity looked at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps it would have been a better life for them here, you could have seen to it that they didn't suffer as much."

The Baron shook his head. "I did consider that at first but although it may have benefitted them for a short while it wouldn't be long before my hand was forced and I was made to make their existence here miserable, to work them to death. I could not be part of that."

"No, no of course not," she agreed, her shoulders slumping somewhat. "I feel so awful for those people, when I hear the stories..."

"I know, there are days I wish I had not fallen in line so easily, that I had simply let them shoot me. It might have been more honourable."

"Perhaps but then I would be a childless widow and the people on this Island would no doubt be worse off, whether or not they want to accept or even believe that."

"That sounded very close to a compliment."

She smiled warmly at him, replying teasingly, "If I were you I wouldn't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He took another step closer to her. "Shall we be seeing more of you out here now that the Senator is back? I recall you saying that he does not like you smoking in the house."

"He doesn't, but I'm only out here for some fresh air tonight, I've found that I've went of cigarettes recently, they make me feel unwell." Her hand rested unthinkingly on her stomach, where there was already a very soft swelling.

"But everything is going well, the baby I mean...everything is as it should be?"

"It is," she confirmed, her smile softening as she said it.

"Good." He stepped closer still as he continued, "You know, Mrs Dorr I have yet to reprimand you for being out after curfew. Again."

Felicity laughed, her head ducking slightly at his teasing. "And as I keep reminding you, Baron, this is my garden."

"Which does not change the fact that it is outside." He reached out to her, his hand brushing against her arm, trailing down to take her hand.

She pulled her arm away gently, shaking her head. "Don't," she whispered. "You know that it will just make things more difficult."

"I don't particularly care."

"But I do, I've hurt James enough, he's a good man and I won't humiliate him like this. I promised him that it was over, that we would start again and I intend to keep that promise."

"But you don't love him."

"I do," Felicity argued.

"But not in the same way that you love me."

"It doesn't matter, he is my husband and we'll never work out, there is no possibility of a happy ending for us."

"Happy ending exist only in fairytales," he told her wryly.

"Perhaps," she acknowledged, "but we wouldn't even get a tolerable one, and you know that, have said it yourself."

"Saying something is entirely different from actually following through with it."

"That may be but as I've said, I will keep my promise to James, my marriage has to take priority."

"We are having a child together, surely that is more of a priority," he countered almost bitterly.

"This child is my biggest priority," she snapped back at him, her voice a low hiss. "And you cannot say that, if anyone were to hear you..." She shook her head, stepping back from him. "I will not have this conversation with you."

"And I will not allow you to let that man raise our child."

"You do not have a choice, James is a good man and a wonderful father."

"To his own son, perhaps, but that does not mean he shall step into my shoes, into my role."

Her heart racing, Felicity clenched her fists tightly as she warned him, "I will not allow you to jeopardize this baby's future. You have to accept that this is for the best."

"I think you'll find that I do not have to accept anything, and certainly not this. I have lost one son already."

"So what are you going to do?"

He stared at her ashen face and felt a twinge of guilt, although even that couldn't override his anger at the thought of being cut out. "Whatever it takes."

"Don't do this," she pleaded softly, her eyes wide. "If you care for me at all then please, don't. You know what will happen if this comes out, even you can't protect us, not forever, this war will end and we'll be sitting ducks." She bit down on her bottom lip, her panic rising. "And however much you and James might dislike each other, he is a good man, he doesn't deserve to be humiliated, to be publically ridiculed. You will destroy us, you'll tear us apart for no good reason."

"I would say that being able to be there for my child is a perfectly good reason."

"You can protect them, can offer them a proper future and not one of an exile, just by taking a step back. Yes it's a sacrifice but isn't that what being a parent is about?"

"Do not lecture me."

"I'm just trying to-"

"Felicity." Her head jerked up as she saw James round the corner, saw the flash of anger cross his features as he saw who was with her. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine," she reassured him. "I simply came out for some air."

"And I was reminding Mrs Dorr that curfew applies to everyone," the Baron cut in shortly. "There are rules in place and punishments in place for those who fail to follow, no-one is exempt."

"You are a piece of work," James hissed out. He reached out and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Come inside, Felicity, you're shivering."

She was, she belatedly realised, nothing was quite working out the way she thought it would and for once she truly did fear for her future. She gave a small nod, letting James lead her into the house, unable to meet Heinrich's eyes as she walked past him.

He watched them go, feeling his gut clench at the sight of the Senator comforting the woman he felt it was his job to protect. His eyes scanned the grounds, he had not meant what he'd said to her, he would not drag her name through the mud, and yet he loathed the whole situation. At one point he had not cared of the consequences of the affair, now he wished that he had considered it.

* * *

><p>"Did you know he would be out there?" James asked as he watched his wife drop tiredly onto the bed, her pale face strained.<p>

"No," she replied quietly, her mind still whirring from his threats. "And before you ask, I haven't seen him for weeks."

James gave a sharp nod, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he sat beside her, his hand covering hers. "I'm sorry," he told her quietly.

"It's me who should be saying that to you," Felicity conceded.

"You have. I told you to do whatever you had to."

"I didn't have to do that though. There was no reason for me to get involved with him, I was just lonely."

His lips thinned. "Not a new occurrence, I know you've struggled to fit in here."

She gave a small shrug. "It didn't always matter, when Phil was young I didn't care, but when you were both gone, and I was left here, day in, day out...It's not an excuse, I should never have..." She shook her head, tears falling freely now.

"It doesn't matter, it's over now."

She gave a shuddering sob. "James, he's threatening to let everyone know the truth. He wants to be involved and not just one the sidelines."

James felt the blood drain from his face in a moment of sheer panic before he steeled his shoulders and gripped her hand tighter. "No-one will believe him."

Felicity looked up at him. "All he has to do is provoke doubt."

"Not if I'm standing beside you, no-one would ever think I would accept that man's child, the man who sent me to prison, why would I?"

"They'll say I've tricked you, that I've lied." She tightened her grip on his hand.

"You haven't done either of those things."

"But can you do it?" she asked, finally voicing another of her fears. "Can you really bring up this baby and not be reminded of what I've done every single time you look at them."

"I wouldn't have forgiven you, wouldn't have stood by you if I couldn't. I'll admit that I was unsure at first, but this baby is a new start, we were happiest when Phil was young and with this baby we can go back to that. After all we've been happier this last month than we have been in years, haven't we?"

"We have," she admitted. "It just worries me."

"Well don't let it. This baby is part of you and that's what matters."

"But you hate him."

"I love you more."

Felicity gave him a watery smile. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

She moved without thinking, her lips pressing against his, her fingertips brushing against his cheek, felt him react, let the kiss deepen. They broke apart after a while, his hands in her hair, hers still stroking his cheek. "I think that for the longest time I haven't truly appreciated what I had right in front of me," she confessed softly.

"We are all guilty of that. Perhaps I have prioritised the wrong things, I've always put the smooth running of the island first."

"And right now that's what matters." She brushed her thumb over the lines that fanned out from the corner of his eye. She believed – despite their recent argument – that Heinrich was not an evil man, that he too would do what was necessary to prevent any needless suffering and that together, whether they were working as one or not would keep the people who lived here as safe as they could be.

"No, you and the baby, you're what matters, keeping you both safe."

"We have you, I think we're good." She moved to kiss him again.

"Felicity should we be doing this?"

She stalled slightly, she knew that she and James would never have the passion that she'd felt with Heinrich, but James was her husband and if they were ever going to build a life together then they had to move forward; in all ways. "What do you mean?"

"The baby...I don't want to risk anything."

Stifling a smile, Felicity remembered how James had somewhat avoided her when she was pregnant with Phillip. Then it had made her feel rejected, had made her feel even lonelier on an island that didn't accept her, now it was different, she was older, wiser and could see that his fear was borne out of concern for her. Maybe if they'd communicated more in the beginning things would never have become so strained between them in the first place. "It will be fine," she assured him.

His mouth was on hers again, his fingers busy unpinning her hair. This was her future she thought, the rest had been madness and in time she would forget what she had felt and move on, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**I always found Cassie Mahy a rather bitter character, she was one of the few that I truly disliked in the show, even before she lost Urban. **

* * *

><p>It was far too hot, the air heavy and listless with not even a hint of a breeze. Felicity leaned momentarily against one of heavy the solid stone pillars that ran along the front entranceway of Sous la Chaine, one hand resting on her bump. She had never dreamed that she could be so uncomfortable, she had thought she'd known what to expect, having been pregnant before, but she felt like a blimp. With Phil her bump had been small and neat, this time round it was much larger, she was about as big as she had been when she had been at her due date last time round. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she had her dates wrong, but she knew she couldn't possibly have.<p>

Stepping forward, she shaded her eyes as she moved into the glaring sunlight, her gait heavy as she made her way towards her bicycle, straightening it up and thinking of the best way to get her ungainly body onto the damned thing. She would have to stop cycling soon, she had hoped to keep going for longer but she could barely manage the long journey as it was. But when she stopped it meant giving up her freedom, meant she would be stuck in that blasted house all day every day; not for the first time she lamented the loss of her car.

James would be furious of course when he found out she had declined Delphine's offer to fetch their groceries from town and went herself, but she needed out, she was so damned uncomfortable. She rubbed at her collarbone, not that a bike ride in this heat would really make things any better, but it was preferable to being cooped up.

"Mrs Dorr, are you planning to head into town?"

Looking up, Felicity saw Captain Muller smiling at her pleasantly, his head tipped to one side as he eyed her bike speculatively. Like her he was probably wondering if it was going to be a feasible task. She glanced behind him to see Wilf Jonas lounging against the door of the car, also looking sceptical about what she was trying to do. Fixing a smile in place she replied, "I am, I have a few things to pick up."

"Ah..." he glanced at the bike again. "As I have the services of Constable Jonas today and am heading that way anyway, perhaps you would consider accepting a lift?"

"Very kind of you, but I'll decline if it's all the same."

"I would feel much more comfortable if you would accept."

"Are you making it an order?"

"No, of course not," he tittered nervously.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to be getting on."

His face creasing in a worried frown and lowering his voice to a pained whisper he told her, "I really do not think that the Baron would approve of your decision."

Felicity sucked in a breath. "And I really don't think that I care." She and Heinrich had barely said two words to one another in the last three months, not since their confrontation in the garden. He had yet to follow through on his threat to make the true paternity of her baby known and yet it hung over her head like a black cloud.

"Mrs Dorr," he protested in dismay. He looked over his shoulder and called out to Wilf, "Constable Jonas it would appear that Mrs Dorr is reluctant to accept my offer of a lift into town, perhaps you could persuade her to see sense."

Wilf straightened and looked between Felicity and the bike once again. "I can understand your reluctance, but I also think that it would be for the best."

"Your concern is very touching Constable Jonas but as I have already said my answer is no." Giving a slight huff of discomfort she swung herself up and round onto the seat, kicking her foot off the ground and cycling slowly away.

* * *

><p>"How is the work progressing?" The Baron asked as he stared out of the window of his office in the George Hotel onto the street below, watching.<p>

"The coastal wall is about a quarter finished, if we want to finish on time then we're going to have to bring in more men," Muller replied.

He gave a short nod. "Very well, but let us try and ensure that they are volunteers."

Muller drew in a breath through his teeth, he hated having to be the bearer of bad news. "I'm afraid that will not be possible this time around, we have already been allocated a group of men."

His spine stiffened. "Who?"

"A mixture of French and Russian prisoners."

He gave a troubled sigh. "We shall need new barracks built for them then. When do they arrive?"

"Two weeks."

"I shall see to it that the barracks are started immediately. They won't be the last but merely the first wave, a telegram arrived this morning, they wish us to begin work on an underground hospital next month. The plans shall arrive in the next few days, but it looks to be extensive."

"Have you informed the Senate of this yet?"

"I will, but let's face facts Muller, that it merely a courtesy, the Senate is not in charge here, I am."

Muller eyed him warily, his mood had been foul of late and it was a case of walking on eggshells around him. "Of course, I merely meant that we seem to garner more of the Island's acceptance when we have them on side."

He snorted, "They are never on our side."

"No...I suppose I meant when they are seen to co-operate with us."

The Baron made a dismissive sound in his throat, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Felicity cycling up to the grocers and sliding off her bike with great difficulty. "Why is she on that thing?"

Muller didn't need to move to see who he was talking about, or indeed ask. "She insisted," he replied unthinkingly.

The Baron turned. "You knew?" He asked, his voice low, dangerous.

"I offered her a lift earlier on today, she declined, in all honesty I'm surprised she got into town at all."

"Stubborn woman! What on earth is the Senator thinking, letting her indulge in such foolish behaviour."

"She has no other way of travelling around the Island," Muller pointed out.

"You offered to drive her, she did have a choice."

He gave a shrug. "Perhaps, but there is nothing we can do to make her accept."

"No, there is not," he admitted grudgingly. It grated on him, he held all the power on this island and yet he had no control in the situation he currently found himself in.

* * *

><p>As the shop door swung shut behind Felicity, Cassie gave a titter. "I don't know who she thinks she is fooling."<p>

Margaret looked up from her scales. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"Well, her swanning around claiming that baby is her husband's, she's the size of a house and claiming that she's not due until October."

"She is normally very slight, she might just show more."

The other woman gave a cynical laugh. "He was in prison for months and she was in that house with all those men and only weeks after he gets home she's got one in the oven."

"It's not unheard of and he had been away for a while." Margaret flushed. "I suppose they'd be very happy to see one another."

Cassie rolled her eyes, she had hated how close Urban had been to that woman, and even though she had always known there was nothing to it, she had resented their easy friendship, especially now he was gone, no doubt their last words hadn't been ones of terrible anger, and she couldn't forget, "Well I think it will be a suspiciously large baby when it no doubt arrives early."

"Mummy!" Angelique protested from the corner where she had been neatening up some stock. "You can't say these things."

"Of course I can, after all half the island is thinking it."

"Half this island is fraternising with them themselves in some form or another, working for them with them, warming their beds," she finished, staring at her mother meaningfully. "It is not our place to destroy lives with petty gossip."

"Yes, well I'm sure that time will prove me right," she continued mulishly.

Margaret stared warily between mother and daughter. "I think I'll check the stock round the back," she muttered, well aware that neither one was really listening to her as she scuttled away.

Angelique shook her head at her mother. "I can't believe you," she whispered harshly. "You of all people."

Cassie gave a bitter smile. "I am not cuckolding anyone."

"You don't know that she is either, and you know what they say, those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Angelique shook her head in disappointment, her blonde curls bouncing. "I'll see you later," she murmured. "I need to get back to the Senate."

As she walked out of the shop, she passed Sheldon, who all but skipped into the shop with a cheery grin on his face. He tapped Cassie's hand, gaining her attention before letting his fingers trail lightly onto her wrist, "I come bearing gifts," he told her mischievously.

"I should hope so, one should never show up empty handed after all."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" James asked, getting to his feet as he watched his wife walk into his office. "And more to the point how did you get here?"<p>

"How I normally get into town, on my bike," she replied teasingly as she stepped forward, kissing his cheek in greeting.

He frowned down at her. "I thought we spoke about that, it's too much for you."

"I needed out of the house James."

"In this heat it's the best place for you to be, or if you need air then rest in the garden."

"Yes, in the garden in which German soldiers march about as though it were their own." She lowered herself awkwardly onto his chez lounge. "I just wanted some time away from the house, and we needed groceries anyway." She smiled up at him, "And I thought it would be nice to surprise my husband."

"You mean you needed a place to rest after that ridiculous bike ride, and my office fit the bill," he teased in reply.

Felicity's smile widened, in the last few months James had reverted back to how he had been when Phil was young, despite the stresses and strains of his work he made time for her, and his sense of humour had reappeared. "Exactly." She rubbed at her bump as she reclined backwards.

His smile flickered slightly. "Are you really feeling alright?"

"Yes, I promise, just tired and the baby is wide awake right about now."

James dropped down to his knees in front of her and pressed a hand against her stomach, feeling a hard tap against his hands. "Yes, definitely awake."

"And don't I know it." She covered his hand with hers, feeling his free hand press against her cheek, guiding her face to his, kissing her lightly.

The door creaked open and Angelique stopped short, a blush rising up her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sir. I did knock."

James got to his feet with a mild groan as his knees protested the move. "I'm sure you did, Angelique, I just wasn't paying much attention." He gave a slightly embarrassed smile.

"That's ok," she replied. "I didn't get a chance to speak to you in the shop, Mrs Dorr, are you well?"

"As well as I can be in this weather," she replied.

Looking slightly disgruntled, James remarked, "I really wish that there was another way you could get home, that bike is not appropriate."

"Yes, well with this vehicle ban in place it's the only choice."

"Which is why I felt you would have been better back at the house," he replied mildly.

"It is a rather long journey," Angelique chimed in.

"Fine," Felicity held her hands up, "After today I won't cycle into town."

"Good," James declared with a smile, although he knew that his wife's concession had nothing to do with his request and everything to do with the fact that she was beginning to find the ride intolerable. He reached for his black senate robes, shrugging them on. "I take it we're ready to go in?" He asked Angelique, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Not quite, Sir, but the Bailiff would like a few words before the meeting starts, he asked if you could meet him in his office." Angelique frowned slightly, "He looked rather harassed."

"Most people do at the moment," he muttered. "Very well though." He looked over at Felicity. "Will you be alright waiting here?"

"Of course, I'll just rest for ten minutes or so before I head home."

James smiled again and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. "As long as you're careful."

Felicity gave a nod, squeezing his hand briefly as way of reassurance, watching as both James and Angelique sweeped out of the room. She gave a stretch, and letting her head fall against the high backed side of the chair closed her eyes for a moment.

The door creaked open after a few minutes and without opening her eyes she said, "Before you ask, I'm fine and what did you forget?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, I was looking for the Senator," she heard the Baron's voice reply. Her eyes flew open and she jerked upright as he continued, "Although I am much relieved to hear that you are well."

"My husband has already left for the senate meeting, although if it is urgent then I believe you may still catch him in the Bailiff's office," Felicity replied. The room felt smaller with him in it and she felt her skin prickle with awareness as he stared at her.

"It was simply a courtesy call," he informed her. He didn't move though, simply looked at her. She looked well, a thought he had had many times before when he saw her in passing. He watched as her chin jutted out, her jaw tensing in that stubborn way of hers.

"Well as he isn't here then you can leave," she told him.

He didn't move. "I saw you on your bicycle earlier."

"Not you as well," she grumbled.

"I also heard from Captain Muller that you declined his offer a lift into town today."

"You heard correctly."

"That was foolish of you."

"I want nothing more to do with any of you," Felicity retorted. "And if you do decide to carry through with your threat then my having been seen accepting rides with your men will not help my defence, will it?"

A flicker of unease ran across his face. "I should not have said that," he conceded. "I was angry, very angry." He let out a sigh. "I may not like it, but I will not put my child through such a stigma. You were right, parenthood is about sacrifice."

Felicity swallowed heavily at the look of pain in his eyes. She hauled herself inelegantly to her feet and walked slightly closer to him. "I cannot imagine having to do what you're doing," she admitted. "I sometimes forget how much of a sacrifice you are making." Taking hold of his hand she pressed it against her stomach so that he could feel their baby move.

For the first time in the last three months she saw him smile. "They are worth all the sacrifices I have to make." Keeping his hand where it was, he brought the other up and touched her cheek gently. "You are happy."

It wasn't a question but she answered anyway. "Yes. I will never forget what we had and what I have with James is different but I am happy."

"Good." His thumb stroked against her skin. "I am very glad of that." He was, he realised with a start, it hurt to see her with the Senator, to see him fuss over her, acting every inch the loving husband and proud father to be, the role he wanted fulfil, but he wanted her happiness. "You will accept a ride back to the house of course."

She bit down on her bottom lip. "You know I can't."

"Both Muller and I shall be at the Senate meeting, I shall have Muller instruct Constable Jonas to take you home, I will see to it that your bicycle arrives safely home later tonight." He watched as she opened her mouth to protest and cut across her, "It would make me feel better."

"Very well then," she finally conceded. After all he had given up so much, had already lost one son and was having to watch another child grow up from afar, he really wasn't asking too much.

"I am very pleased by your answer." Reluctantly he stepped away from her. "I must be getting on."

"Of course. If you would like to wait a few moments, I will speak to Muller."

"Thank you." She watched him go, unsure of what else she could do.


	22. Chapter 22

Throwing his briefcase onto the table, James gave an irate sigh, pulling at his tie distractedly. Felicity glanced up from the shawl she was knitting, asking, "Bad day?"

"Not any worse than every other day around here at the moment," he grumbled. "I took a trip out to that new hospital they're building, it looks to be more like a massive underground complex, I doubt caring for the injured is all they plan to use it for." He ran his fingers through his thinning hair. "They're ruining this place, even once they're gone we'll still be forever tainted with their mark."

"I know it's difficult to see your island ravaged like this but there's nothing we can do." she reminded him. "We just have to make the best of things."

He shook his head. "I hate this, they're like an infestation. You should see the men they've brought in Felicity, working them day and night, they're nothing but skin and bone. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"Is it true they've brought in an officer specifically to oversee the workers?"

"Yes, a Lieutenant Schafer, an even less pleasant individual than Flach if you'd believe it."

"I really don't want to," Felicity mumbled, she had not forgotten her ordeal with Flach, although she had never told James exactly why the hated soldier had been sent back to the front.

"He answers to the Baron and no-one else, although I've been led to believe that he has been given practically free reign over his domain by the Wehrmacht." He sat down next to her, his hand resting on her knee. "But enough of that, how are you?"

"Uncomfortable," she replied distractedly. What did it mean for Heinrich if someone else had a free run of the island. Was he being squeezed out, pushed to one side in favour of someone harsher? Or was this simply to allow him more time to focus on the politics at which he so excelled.

"How are your ankles?" James voice intruded on her troubled thoughts and she glanced up into his concerned blue eyes.

"Still swollen," she admitted. "But that's hardly surprising given that I'm the size of a small house." She placed her knitting to one side and patted her bump fondly. "Still less than a week to go," she added.

"You were late with Phil," James pointed out.

"That's not helpful, and I wasn't nearly so big with Phil, I feel like I might just pop."

Spreading his hand across her stomach, he commented mildly, "I know you're tired and uncomfortable but it wouldn't do any harm if you did go over."

Felicity's head snapped up. "Why? Have there been rumours?" She asked anxiously.

"There was always going to be some talk, it would have been foolish for us to expect otherwise. It is whispers of course, mindless gossip of those who have nothing else to discuss, but I would like it if we could just put them to rest."

He looked anxious and not for the first time she felt a tug of guilt at how much she was asking him to accept. "If I get any say in the matter then this baby will stay put for a little while longer," she attempted to reassure him.

James managed a smile and pulling a cushion out from behind his back placed it onto the coffee table, dragging said table slightly closer. "As long as this baby is healthy it doesn't really matter, people will talk for a while but another story will come along and distract them." He took hold of one ankle and then the other, placing them both on top of the cushion. "It was foolish of me to mention it."

"It obviously bothers you."

Sighing, he shook his head. "I just don't want our happiness, our baby to be tainted by these rumours."

That they weren't rumours went unspoken. She could see the wheels in his head turning, could see that flicker of doubt that on occasion crossed his face. They were closer than ever, as happy as they could ever be but it all seemed so precarious at times. She reached out and gripped his hand, bringing it onto her bump, reminding him what this was all for. "They can't taint this," she told him determinedly. She watched his face relax slightly, James had always been good at hiding from any unpalatable truths in their marriage and this time was no different, as long as the rest of the world couldn't see it then he was happy to continue the charade.

"No, of course not," he replied. Kissing her cheek he reached for the nearly finished shawl. "I would have thought you'd want to use Phil's."

"I was planning to, but I've been so bored that I decided there would be no harm in making a new one. I swear I've knitted half this baby's wardrobe."

He smiled. "Well at least we're prepared." His long fingers flexed over her stomach again before sliding them away. "I believe I'll ask Delphine to prepare some tea."

* * *

><p>"Your business skills continue to amaze me," Wimmel remarked as he ran his finger down the column of the small, black accounting ledger. "At this rate we shall be rich by the time the war finishes, regardless of who wins."<p>

Cassie gave a small shrug. "Anyone can excel at business, it is merely dependent on knowing your market, knowing how far you can push without pricing too many out of the market."

"Ah yes, because we don't want to drop our consumer pool."

"Exactly."

He grabbed her wrists as she stood in front of him, pulling her roughly onto his lap, flexing his hips upwards. "Does it ever bother you? That you're taking so much money from those who can scarcely afford it."

"It is business, they decide whether they need it enough to pay and I simply provide the goods they want."

He laughed, pushing his hips up again and nipping at her neck. "I love your ruthlessness."

She arched her eyebrow at him. "As long as that's all you love."

"Ah yes," His hands pushed up her skirt, his fingers running along the line of her underwear, pulling it to one side. "You have made your feelings on the matter perfectly plain." His head fell back as he felt her fingers undo his belt buckle. "But you must admit," he breathed out harshly, "That we make an impressive team."

Cassie raised herself up and moved swiftly down on top of him, groaning slightly at the feeling, she hadn't quite been ready but she enjoyed that slight burn. "Because we know what the other needs, we never ask too much."

He grunted as he thrust, hands tightening on her waist. "And long may it continue."

* * *

><p>Felicity felt her belly tighten and let out a low gust of air, it wasn't the first time this morning that she'd felt a contraction, but up until now they hadn't been regular enough for her to do anything about them. She glanced over at the clock on the mantle, ten minutes, she had time to kill yet.<p>

Lumbering to her feet, she shuffled to the door deciding that now was the perfect time to ensure she had everything ready, and put Delphine into the picture. James had insisted that she have someone who wasn't a German soldier in the house with her at all times when he wasn't there. It wasn't a bad idea, she had conceded, although somewhat reluctantly.

Her movements were slow, awkward and she had just reached the bottom of the staircase when she felt another contraction hit. She stopped, her hand tightening on the banister as she sucked in a deep breath. "Mrs Dorr, are you alright?"

Looking up she saw Heinrich looking at her, his face creased in concern, there was another soldier standing next to him, his dark eyes staring at her disinterestedly. "I'm fine," she told him as she felt the pain ease off slightly. "I was just looking for Delphine." Perhaps it would be better for her to be updated first, after all it was a large house and she didn't want to get stuck somewhere alone if the contractions picked up pace.

"I believe that she was in the kitchen."

"Right." She nodded. "I'll go find her then." She levered her weight off the banister with a wince.

"Perhaps it would be best if Lieutenant Schafer fetched her for you," he commented, glancing over at the other man, his order clear.

"Yes, Sir," came the curt reply, his steel coloured hair glinting in the light slightly as he nodded, casting a speculative glance back at her.

"So that's Schafer," she remarked.

"It is," he confirmed before adding, "I think that you were not entirely truthful in your answer a few moments ago."

"Everything is fine, you don't have to concern yourself."

"But?"

"I'm in labour." She watched his eyes widen and continued blithely, "But only just, still a while to go yet."

"Shall I send Jonas for the doctor?" He asked anxiously.

"Not yet, it's far too early." She inclined her head in the direction that Schafer had headed. "Is he as bad as I've heard?"

"That depends. Lieutenant Schafer holds the same beliefs as our current political Party and enjoys punishing those who do not fit into their ideal."

"I heard he takes his orders directly from Berlin, what does that mean for you?" She looked up at him anxiously.

"I'm touched by your concern, but in truth it means very little. Schafer is to only deal with the poor souls we've brought across and to have nothing to do with the islanders. We want to bring you into the Reich, therefore you need to be handled with kid gloves, he has his domain and I have mine, and truthfully I do not believe he has his sights set on my role, he takes too much enjoyment from the one already handed to him."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, on the one hand I'm relieved that your position is safe, but I don't know how comfortable I feel with a man like that being on this island."

"He is of no danger to you, and regardless I do not believe that he should be your main concern right now."

"I've done this before, there's nothing to worry about," she tried to reassure him.

"Yes, well-"

"Is everything ok, Madam?" Delphine interrupted, hurrying over to them both.

"Fine, Delphine, I just thought you should know that it may be necessary to alert the doctor within the next few hours."

"Oh!" Realisation bloomed across her features. "What do we need to do?"

"Nothing at the moment, we have some time yet."

* * *

><p>"What do you have for me today?" Cassie asked, folding her arms across herself as she watched Sheldon unload boxes from the back of his truck.<p>

"It might be quicker for me to tell you what I don't have," he replied, a grin spreading across his face.

Stepping forward, Cassie opened one of the wooden crates and letting out a low whistle commented, "You managed to get eggs."

"And cheese, bacon, jam." He waggled his eyebrows. "What can I say, I have connections."

She smiled smugly. "It looks as though this will be one of our best weeks yet."

"The profit margin just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

"Which is what I like." She lifted up one of the crates. "Come on, you can help me unload."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the last item was neatly stocked away, Cassie placed her hands on her hips and surveyed her stockroom with pride. "You know I think I might have the most choice in occupied Europe when it comes to food."

Sheldon laughed. "That I don't doubt, you're probably giving old Blightly a run for their money as well." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small silver hipflask. "Got some brandy here, fancy toasting to our success?"

Grabbing two glasses off the shelf, Cassie passed them to Sheldon as she replied, "I can think of nothing better."

He filled her glass and passed it back to her, picking up his own. "To a very rewarding partnership," he remarked, clinking his glass against hers.

"The only dark spot being that we owe some of said success to our German counterpart."

"Perhaps," he shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "But I like to think of us as the brains behind the outfit, he simply turns a blind eye. And we wouldn't be anywhere without you." He clinked his glass against hers once again. "Have I ever told you how attractive I find ambition in a woman?"

Cassie smiled, tilting her head to one side. "No, you never have and I'm surprised that you're going to start now."

"Just pointing out that we make a good team, and not just business wise, we're similar, we like to project the image of being subservient, obedient inhabitants of the occupation while we do everything in our means to undermine them. I still haven't forgotten what you did for Zelda."

"What we both did."

He reached out and ran his fingers over the hand that was resting on the counter. "We don't just have to be a team in business." Swallowing heavily he continued, "I'm not Urban, I'm nothing like him, but I don't think you want a second rate version of the man you had."

"No," she replied honestly. "You're right, but what makes you so certain I want you?"

Sheldon laughed. "I'm not, but if you don't ask, you don't get."

She stepped slightly closer. "Very true."

He reached out, threading his fingers into her dark blonde curls, bringing her closer to him. "So?"

"So prove it," she challenged him. "Show me how good we can be."

* * *

><p>His legs were burning as he jumped off the bike, letting it fall where it may as he ran up the steps of Sous La Chaine, and as luck would have it straight into Delphine, almost knocking the pile of clean linen out of her hands. "My wife, how is she?"<p>

Delphine offered the worried Senator a calming smile. "She is fine, the doctor is with her. It won't be long now."

James let out a rush of breath. "Why was it left so long to let me know?"

"Mrs Dorr didn't want to worry you, she felt that the least amount of time you were pacing the hallway the better." Her smile turned apologetic, "Her words."

"I suppose that might be for the best." He glanced down at the bundle in her hands and rushed her forwards. "I shouldn't be holding you back, not now."

He watched her go and felt his stomach clench when he heard Felicity cry out. He couldn't just stand here he decided, he needed to be nearer, just in case, she might need him and even if she didn't he still should be close. Running up the stairs he headed straight for Felicity's room, his cheek muscles twitching when he heard her moan again. Leaning against the wall he tried to catch his breath when he heard a cry. It wasn't Felicity this time, it was the sound of a baby, a high pitched wail.

All but jumping forward, James peered eagerly at the door. He didn't have to wait more than a few minutes until it opened and a beaming Delphine stepped out. "In you go, Sir, they're both waiting for you."

"Both," he echoed as he took shaky steps into the bedroom. He sagged against the doorframe when he saw an exhausted but somehow glowing Felicity smile up at him, the baby clasped safely in her arms.

"You can come closer," she told him, her voice almost giddy.

James moved closer, a smile of wonderment spreading across his face as he took in the sight of the tiny pink baby half wrapped in linen.

"It's a boy."

"A boy," he echoed, sitting down on the bed next to them both, reaching out and stroking the tiny hand resting on top of their wrap, his smile widening as the baby wrapped his hand around one of his fingers. "He's so small."

"I know," Felicity breathed out. "I was expecting him to be a bit of a bruiser."

"He weighs 6lb 5oz, that's still a good size," Dr Helman informed them both. "And bumps can be very misleading at times. He looks perfectly healthy though, my congratulations, Senator."

"Thank you." He stared down at the baby's sleeping face and despite all he knew found himself fruitlessly looking for similarities between them.

"Do you want to hold him?" Felicity asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, yes of course," he replied. He felt her carefully place the baby into his arms, felt his solid weight as he gave a tiny whimper of protest at his move. Staring down at him, he waited for that rush of love, the same as he felt the first time he held Phil and yet it wasn't there. There was no resentment and no hate but there was nothing overpowering in any sense.

"He looks like Phil, don't you think?"

James looked up into Felicity's eager, shining eyes and found himself nodding. "He does." He glanced back down, he did in a way, but then a lot of babies looked similar he supposed. Still staring at the infant, he missed Felicity's wince until she let out a gasp, her hand flying to her stomach. His head jerked up. "Felicity! What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, doubling over with another moan. "Just something isn't right."

James felt Dr Helman ease him out of the way, saw him lean over Felicity and press his hands against her stomach. "What is it?" He asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to step outside, Senator."

"No." James shook his head. "I'm not leaving my wife."

Dr Helman hustled him to the door. "Please, Senator I have to examine your wife."

"But-" James didn't get anything else out before the bedroom door shut in his face. He glanced down at the baby still in his arms. He didn't want to be holding him, if anything happened to Felicity...

"Mr Dorr, is everything ok?" He heard Delphine ask. He looked up, her words had seemed almost muted to him. He pressed the baby into her arms. "I can't," he muttered. "I need air."

He turned, his steps uneven as he hurried down the stairs, rounded the corner and straight into the Baron and Captain Muller. The Baron stared at him, his eyes narrowing as he took in his expression. "Is something wrong, Senator?"

"Yes, yes it is," he replied before pushing past them both, making for the garden, Felicity's garden.

"Senator as it is just about curfew, surely you don't mean to go outside," he heard the Baron call after him.

James whirled round and stared at him blankly for a moment, feeling the hate rush through him. He did not reply though, instead turning on his heel and heading for his study, only for him to call on him again. "Senator, I hope all is well."

James looked at him again, saw the set jaw but this time round also took into account the worry in his eyes. "The boy is fine," he muttered vaguely, he couldn't bring himself to say his son but neither could he call him the Baron's.

There was a flash of pride across his face. "A boy," he repeated as though he couldn't believe it, and for the first time James saw a genuine smile flash across the man's face. "And Mrs Dorr?" he enquired.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted exhaustedly. He watched as the Baron's smile slid from his face and suddenly he couldn't stand there anymore. Had to get away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching him go the Baron, turned and moved quickly up the stairs, Muller close on his heels. He found Delphine standing anxiously at the door, rocking a screaming bundle. "Did you see the Senator?" She asked, "Only I need to help and I..." she trailed off, looking down at the baby.

Reaching forward, the Baron took hold of the infant expertly. "Go," he instructed her as he heard Felicity cry out from behind the door. "He'll be perfectly safe."

She hesitated for the briefest moment before rushing into the room.

Cradling the squalling baby close, he headed for what he knew to be the nursery only a few doors down and slowly lowered himself into the comfy high backed chair. Examining his son closely he saw that he had his nose and Felicity's mouth, it was too soon to tell anything else. He rocked him slightly, causing him to wriggle slightly before settling.

"A good looking boy," Muller commented. "My congratulations."

He nodded his acknowledgment. "If you'd leave us a few moments, Muller."

"Of course." He ducked his head respectfully before exiting the room.

Heinrich stared at his little boy, feeling that rush of love as he memorised every feature as he told him quietly, "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More than half an hour had passed when the door to the study creaked open, and James looked up to see Delphine walk in, carefully cradling the baby in her arms. "I don't want to see him just now," he told her hoarsely.

She gave him a nervous smile. "I just thought you might like to be introduced to your daughter."

He looked up at her in confusion. "Daughter?" He questioned vaguely as the baby was placed into his arms.

"Yes, it would appear two sets of congratulations are in order."

"Twins?" He breathed out as he looked down at this newest addition. She looked exactly like Felicity, a tiny replica. He felt his heart swell and finally felt that rush of love that had been missing, he had to keep her safe. Looking up at Delphine, he asked anxiously, "And my wife?"

"Doing well, she's asking for you, she's worried about having scared you."

"Then I better not keep her waiting," he smiled as he got to his feet, holding his little girl close.


	23. Chapter 23

The boy's chubby arms had escaped from the confine of the blanket, his fingers furling and unfurling against his tiny hands, like a starfish, Heinrich thought with a smile. He let out a small mewl, a note of protest as his head turned in the direction of the warmth of his father's arms, his eyes blinking open, squinting in the light. "Perfect," Heinrich murmured, cradling him closer, his finger stroking against his minuscule hand, his smile widening as his son gripped it tightly.

Perfect, he thought again, just as his brothers hand been, just as Manfred had been. His smile faded slightly, they would never know one another. One day, perhaps he would be able to tell Peter but this little boy would never know his family, one side of it entirely lost to him, almost as lost as Manfred was. He shook his head with a heavy sigh, it might feel like that in the future, but he would have to cling to the knowledge that this son was well and safe, just not in his arms, perhaps not even in his presence but he would be loved and well cared for. Felicity would see to that.

The door creaked open and he raised his head to see the Dorr's housekeeper step into the room, her shoulders relaxing and a small sigh of relief escaped her lips at the sight of the baby. "I didn't know where you had went...Sir," she told him, edging closer to them. "I should take him back."

The words that she should never have given him away in the first place – not to him, at least- hung in the air. Straightening, Heinrich pulled the blanket close around his son again, his eyes memorising every feature, every nuance of expression that crossed his face as he got to his feet and passed him carefully into the anxious woman's arms. "Mrs Dorr is well?" He asked, unable to stop the note of concern that crept into his tone. If she was not, then he would not allow his son into the Senator's hands.

"Yes," she replied curtly. Her gaze ran over the infant, checking him over as though he might be contaminated from the time he had spent in his presence.

"He is fine," Heinrich growled out. "He is not about to start pledging his allegiance to the Third Reich if that is what you are concerned about, and I do not remember you being quite so concerned when you handed him to me."

She looked up at him in alarm as she registered the edge in his voice. Delphine, that was her name he remembered suddenly. Her brown eyes widening as she swallowed heavily, considering her words. "It was most foolish of me to leave him with anyone, and I intend to correct that mistake by returning him to his parents immediately."

The words that he was with his father sat on Heinrich's tongue and he had forced himself to hold them back. Felicity would be anxious to have their son returned to her arms and he would not deny her that. Nonetheless his lips thinned as he gave a curt nod, waving his hand towards the door. Delphine scurried away and he was left in the empty nursery with empty arms.

* * *

><p>Felicity settled back against her pillows, smiling as she watched James coo over her daughter, their daughter she corrected herself quickly. His face was alight with joy, he looked years younger as he stared down at her. "She is perfect," he murmured in wonder.<p>

"She is." Shifting her position slightly, Felicity pursed her lips and gave a small frown. "Where is her brother?" She asked suddenly, craning her neck so she could look around the room.

James' smile faltered at that. "I gave him to Delphine," he recalled. "I needed air, I couldn't think when I thought you were unwell...that I was losing you."

"But, she was in here." Felicity's voice rose slightly as she jerked forward. "So where is he?"

She made to get out the bed and James moved to stop her. "Mrs Dorr," Dr Helman tutted disapprovingly, "You must stay where you are. I am sure that your son is just fine."

"Well then where is he?" She hissed as she continued to press forward, only pausing when the bedroom door opened and Delphine entered with a carefully wrapped, whimpering bundle in her arms. Sagging back, Felicity breathed out, "Oh thank God." She held out her arms, taking him carefully as her eyes greedily drank in his every feature. Her own features were glowing as she looked back at her husband. "They're both prefect."

James gave a nod, although his grin felt somewhat fixed onto his face. He couldn't help it but the more he looked into the tiny boy's tiny face the more he saw the Baron staring back at him. He could forget when he looked at her, but he couldn't with him. There was no hatred but neither was there any love, not that he could possibly tell Felicity that. He wanted to love him, wanted to feel the way he felt towards Phil and the little girl he currently held but there was nothing there. Thankfully he was saved from a response by Dr Helman telling them cheerfully, "A good looking pair, my sincerest congratulations to both of you. It is a very happy day indeed." He grabbed his bag and ducked his head to the pair of them. "Which I shall leave you both to enjoy."

"Thank you, and I'm sure before you go that Delphine will treat you to some tea," Felicity replied warmly.

"Of course I shall, and I did some baking earlier as well which you are more than welcome to sample."

"Sounds delightful."

They had just reached the door when Felicity looked up from the perfection that was her baby's features and asked, "Delphine, out of interest, where was he if not with yourself or Mr Dorr?"

Delphine shifted uncomfortably. "Excuse me, Madam? I'm not sure I understand your meaning."

"The baby, where was he?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she replied quietly, "I did not see another choice, Madam, I was needed in here, and the Baron was right there, he seemed concerned and almost eager to help so I...I..."

"Left the baby with him?" Felicity guessed, feeling her mounting panic and fear subsiding, instead replaced with one of relief that he had been allowed to spend at least a few moments alone with his son.

"I did. It won't happen again, I promise you that."

"It's fine, Delphine." Felicity gave her a reassuring smile. "It was a tense situation."

"Thank you, Madam," she breathed out on a sigh of relief, before all but fleeing from the room.

Settling her son carefully in one arm, Felicity reached out and patted her husband's hand. "You look as though you are a million miles away."

His gaze still slightly unfocussed he shook his head. "No, no I was just..." Just incredibly irritated that already that man was involving himself in his...in their family. That he had been the one to step in with a cool, calm head and protect what at that point would have been the only thing on Felicity's mind. "Thinking," he finally replied.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Felicity reached out and stroked her finger down her daughter's cheek. "He won't be involved," she assured him quietly. "He can't be, and he knows that."

"Does he? I wouldn't be so sure. If he gets desperate..."

"I'm confident that he won't take the risk, he wouldn't subject them to that life."

"I hope that you are right." Looking back down, he smiled as he remarked, "She looks like you."

Felicity tilted her head to one side. "Do you think so?"

"Absolutely." His smile grew. "I always wanted a little girl."

"If she is like me then it just means you'll have two stubborn females to deal with in a few years."

"I can live with that.."

"Hopefully, you will have him on your side at least."

James glanced down at the sleeping baby boy again, perturbed by the lack of feeling, by the indifference that sat like sludge in his veins. "Hopefully," he echoed.

Felicity thankfully did not notice his lack of enthusiasm, still too entranced by her children. "We never did agree on names."

"I still like Elizabeth," James told her. "It would be a nice tribute."

If James' mother hadn't despised the ground she had walked on, Felicity might have been more inclined to agree with that. But then James had been so good to even forgive her, to accept these children as his own, how could she tell him no? "I thought it would be better as a middle name," she hedged carefully.

He gave her a wry smile. "Perhaps you are right." He gave a small chuckle, "She almost looks too delicate to be an Elizabeth, she looks like a tiny doll."

James had a point, Felicity, with her cupid bow lips and fine features with her hand curled up at her cheek as she slept peacefully, she did look like the most perfect doll. "How about Charlotte?" She suggested suddenly. "She could be Lottie for short if we wanted."

"Charlotte Elizabeth Dorr," James stated, "it suits her. Our little Lottie." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, to which she gave a small snuffle in return.

"And I quite like Thomas for him. We did talk about it for Phillip and I've always liked it."

James gave her a benign smile. "Whatever you want." He looked at her before adding, "You could use Henry as a middle name, after your Father." He felt he had to make a suggestion, lest she alighted on his lack of interest.

"Yes." She rested her head against her husband's shoulder. "We've decided then?"

"Absolutely." He shifted, kissing her hair. "You should rest now."

"Soon, I just want to enjoy this moment a little while longer. Then I'll rest."

* * *

><p>He swirled the liquid around his glass, if he were honest he was only contemplating drinking it. Oblivion seemed tempting, but if he sank into it then he would lose his wits, and his wits were the only thing keeping him sane. If he had his wits then he could at least try to think of a way to see his son again, to grab an opportunity if it were to present itself.<p>

Heinrich slammed the glass back onto the desk with a heavy clunk. It was best to keep occupied he decided. Pulling the latest draft of plans for the island he scoured them relentlessly. His fingers tapped against his desk. When he had been giving the task of running the island it had been to bring the inhabitants into the German Empire, a stepping stone to England which they had expected to capture quickly. Instead they seemed further away than ever. Despite victory after victory the English hung on like tenacious dogs clinging desperately onto a trouser leg. A small smile curved her lips, if the rest of the English race were like Felicity then he was not surprised that they were still causing trouble. His smile faded, the longer the English held out, the worse life would become for those on the island. Already it was becoming a fortress, the plans laid out in black and white, authorised by the Fuhrer himself as he lost patience with his forces lack of advancement. Heinrich sucked in a breath between his teeth, at least he wasn't in the firing line for that failing. His job was the island and co-ordinating the attacks from it, attacks that were planned by their best tacticians and yet still continually failed.

Rolling up the plans he leaned back against his chair. It was a waste that this pleasant island be turned into a concrete monstrosity. Still, even he did not have the authority to quibble, no man did, not anymore. That confinement irritated him, he had wanted his country to recover from the first war in which they had lost so much but he did not want to trade one set of confinements for another. To be under the control of one man, whose every whim must be met no matter how many fatalities it resulted in.

He rubbed at his tired eyes. Perhaps it was a sign of his age, or perhaps just a sign of what he had lost that he viewed this war with so much distaste now. It was never about regaining what their country had lost but the lust for one man to build himself an empire. This war had cost him a son and a wife and now he would forever be on the outskirts of this new son's life.

A knock sounded at the door. "Enter," he called after a brief pause, pushing the documents to one side. Muller entered, closing the door carefully behind himself. "How can I help you, Muller?"

The man hesitated briefly before replying, "I have news that may be of some interest to you."

Heinrich straightened. "And what is this news?"

"I overheard a conversation in the kitchen and it would appear that more than one congratulation was in order." He gave a small smile. "Mrs Dorr safely delivered twins, a little girl was born shortly after we were introduced to your handsome son."

"Twins?" He echoed, a smile spreading across his face. A daughter, he had a daughter as well. He longed to get to his feet, to race up the stairs to see her, to hold her, to look at both his new children, to see if they looked alike, it took all his willpower to stay where he was. "That is very good news indeed, Muller. I take it all three are well?"

"From what I have heard, yes."

"Good." He waved his hand at the seat across from himself. "Come, share a drink with me."

"I would be honoured." Muller took his seat and took the quickly proffered glass. "Congratulations once again, Sir," he remarked as the glasses clinked together. "I hope it all works out for you."

Heinrich gave a small short. "We have a long road ahead of us."

"It will not be easy for you." He shrank back slightly at the sharp look he was given, adding quickly, "I only mean that I myself would find it difficult to simply stand to one side."

"It is as it must be," came the even reply even as he drained his glass in seconds.


End file.
